


Dramatic!

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Much Drama About Nothing [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Filming, Hate to Love, Romance, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 111
Words: 50,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming a TV drama can be surprisingly difficult, when one has to deal with a quirky scriptwriter and an unruly cast. There were days when director Takahashi pondered how the hell she ever ended up in such a mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Light

Director Takahashi was thoroughly excited. She had been looking forward to this moment for so long. It seemed like it had been ages since she had been introduced to this project, and she had taken an instant liking to the concept. She had squealed in anticipation when the producers had shown the green light for the project. The pilot they had shot got good ratings, and now there was nothing to hold them back.

Director Takahashi paused behind a wooden door. Behind it was the conference room, where the selected main cast of her new pet project resided. Now she was going to meet all of them for the first time.

She could barely contain herself.

Just as she was about to open the door, a small weight collided against her back, followed by a muffled ‘oomph!’

Takahashi turned around to see a short woman with carelessly tied up black hair. She was holding a stack of papers and there was a mechanical pencil tucked behind her earlobe.

“Furui-sensei!” the director addressed the scriptwriter. “I was wondering where you were. Come on. The actors are waiting!”

Takahashi opened the door and walked into the room, the scriptwriter trailing after her steps.

Everyone was already there, comfortably sitting around the oval table. Director Takahashi walked over to the end of the table and sat down. The writer plopped down to the seat next to her.

“Welcome everyone! I’m really excited that you’re all here today! I hope we’ll all get along, and will have a great time while shooting this TV drama. I am Takahashi, the director.”

A mumble of acknowledgements resonated in the room as the actors and actresses in the cast bowed their heads politely.

“This,” Takahashi continued, pointing at the woman sitting beside her, “is Furui Chie-sensei. She is our scriptwriter.”

The writer, however, seemed to be completely lost in her own world and paid no heed to her surroundings. The mechanical pencil that had been tucked behind her ear had somehow ended in her hand, and now she was mumbling to herself in half-whispers while vigorously chewing on the pencil.

Director Takahashi, however, was not discouraged by the dubious and shocked looks the scriptwriter received from everyone in the room. She cleared her throat loudly.

“Sensei will now explain the basic premise of our drama series.”

“Huh?”

The writer’s head had suddenly snapped up and she blinked owlishly, as for the first time noticing the prevailing situation.

“Right.” the woman continued as she nervously leafed through the papers spread on the table before her.  “ _Inuyasha_  is a period drama that is set in the Warring States era,” she began, “that is, the period of unrest preceding the unification of Japan under the Tokugawa rule… However,  _Inuyasha_  will also carry elements of fantasy. I have drawn inspiration from folklore, especially from the stories revolving around youkai. At the centre of the story is the magical jewel Shikon no Tama, which is said to grant the wish of whoever possesses it, and it is also rumoured to empower youkai.”

The writer had begun to idly play with a stray lock of her hair and there was an enthusiastic gleam in her eyes.

“‘Kikyo’ is a miko who has been tasked to guard the Shikon no Tama. The title character ‘Inuyasha’ is a half-demon, and as his greatest desire is gaining power and becoming a full-blooded demon, he covets the might of the jewel. He begins to follow Kikyo around, but eventually falls in love with her. However, the star-crossed lovers are torn about by the malicious plot of the main antagonist ‘Naraku’, who wishes the possession of both the jewel and ‘Kikyo’. Long story short, ‘Kikyo’ gets killed and ‘Inuyasha’ is sealed for 50 years, and the jewel disappears.”

The writer paused and took a sip from the glass of water that had been provided for her.

“’Kagome’ is a high school student from the modern time. She falls through a portal in a well and ends up 500 years in the past. There, she frees ‘Inuyasha’ from the spell binding him. It is also revealed that ‘Kagome’ is ‘Kikyo’s’ re-incarnation, and that the jewel is hidden within her body. In a battle the jewel is torn out, and by accident, ‘Kagome’ shatters it to pieces. She teams up with ‘Inuyasha’ to gather the scattered shards, but it becomes a race as ‘Naraku’ is also after the jewel.”

The writer cleared her throat, feeling that she had already talked for too long.

“That is the basic setting, anyway. Later on ‘Inuyasha’ and ‘Kagome’ are joined by the characters of ‘Miroku’ and ‘Sango’, and ‘Kikyo’ will be resurrected. ‘Inuyasha’s’ older brother ‘Sesshoumaru’ also appears to further complicate things…” her voice faded and she hesitantly turned to look at the director.

“Thank you, sensei,” Takahashi said patiently, ending the scriptwriter’s monologue. “Now that we all are familiar with the story, why don’t you guys introduce yourselves so that everyone can get acquainted?”

Director Takahashi smiled and looked expectantly at her cast that had gathered around the table, the excitement once again humming in her veins.


	2. Introductions

“I suppose I can go first,” the kind looking older man at the end of the table opposite to where the director was sitting, broke the silence. He was middle-aged, and though he did not have many lines on his face – save for those in the corners of his eyes left by moments of merry laughter – there were refining streaks of gray in his well-groomed dark hair. His tone was friendly, and the charismatic aura surrounding him seemed to command respect. He was a veteran actor, and quite well known for some of his roles over the long years.

“It is a great pleasure to meet you, everyone,” he continued, smiling openly. “My name is Morikawa Toshiyuki, and I have been cast to play the role of ‘Naraku’. I hope we can all get along.”

Satsuki took an immediate liking to this man. He seemed to be well-mannered and very kind. She had been very nervous that such a famous actor would have been distant or stuck up, but Morikawa appeared to be none of that.

This was Satsuki’s first big role, so it was no wonder she was feeling a bit fidgety.

The boy next to the veteran actor was the second to speak.

“Hi. I’m Morikawa Akio. I have been cast to play ‘Kohaku’. Please take care of me,” he intoned curtly with a formal bow of his head.

Satsuki wondered how old the boy was, he looked young, barely in his teens, but the way he spoke and behaved mimicked a disposition of an adult.

Next to the boy sat another veteran well known to the show biz. Her black hair was up in a tight bun as she scrutinised her colleagues all around the table.

“Hello, everyone. It seems that I am the oldest member of the cast,” she noted dryly. “My name is Kyouda Hisako, you may have heard of me.”

A few people around the table chuckled at that – there was none in the room who would  _not_  have ever heard of Kyouda Hisako, as she had been acting for a good 4 decades.

“I will play the role of ‘Kaede’. I hope we can make a splendid show together.”

Although Kyouda obviously wasn’t as warm and friendly as Morikawa, for an actress with such an impressive career she didn’t appear to be stuck up either.

“I am Noto Mamiko!” piped up the next person. “I’m 12 years old. I will be ‘Rin’. Nice to meet you!” she had a sweet smile on her face, but her bearing was proud. Alarm bells went off in Satsuki’s mind. Something told her that this girl might be trouble.

“I… I am Hidaka Noriko,” a brown haired actress stammered next while blushing prettily. “My role will be that of ‘Kikyo’. Please take care of me!” she bowed deep and when she straightened, she was still slightly flushed.

Satsuki thought that she was utterly adorable.

“I’m Matsuno Taiki,” the man sitting next to her said in a relaxed manner. He was sporting a confident grin and he ran his hand through his bleached hair. He seemed to have the whole bad boy thing working for him.

“I’m cast in this show as ‘Kouga’; I hope we’ll have fun!”

Next was an actress, who was dressed up very fashionably and whose light brown hair was set on elaborate curls framing her pretty face.

Girly girl, Satsuki labelled her in her mind.

“Hi, everyone! I’m Kuwashima Himeko, and I’ll be playing ‘Sango’. Please be kind to me!”

And then it was her turn.

“Hey there! I’m Yukino Satsuki.”

Unlike almost everyone else in the room, Satsuki was not dressed up. She was clad casually in faded jeans and turquoise T-shirt. The smile on her face was genuine and the glimmer in her brown eyes a tad mischievous and her black hair has a layered cut so that the longest strands barely reached past her shoulders.

“I will be your ‘Kagome’. This is my first lead-role, so I will look to you for guidance!”

“I am Narita Ken, pleased to make your acquaintance,” spoke the next in line. He was a charismatic man, and there was a charming smile playing on his lips – a smile that could make even the most frigid woman on the planet swoon.

For some reason, Satsuki was greatly irked by that.

“I have been cast to the role of ‘Sesshoumaru’,” he continued in his smooth, deep voice. “I hope we can get along with each other.”

“Hello everyone, nice to meet you,” started the actress sitting next to the mountain of charisma. “I am Ohgami Izumi, and I will be playing the role of ‘Kagura’. Please take care of me.”

Satsuki thought that she appeared to be quite nice.

“It’s great to meet you, everyone,” spoke the smiling man who was the second last to introduce himself. “My name is Tsujitani Kouji and I will be playing ‘Miroku’.  It will be an honour to work with you all!”

He seemed to be quite open and polite. Satsuki appreciated that.

“Last but not least, ‘Inuyasha’,” joked the very last one of the lot. There was boyish mirth twinkling in his eyes. Satsuki quite liked that.

“That is, Yamaguchi Mitsuo. I hope we’ll have a blast!”

And so they had gone a full circle.

“Okay, that’s great, everyone!” Director Takahashi concluded. “Now we all know each other a bit better. Chie-sensei will now hand out the tentative script to each of you. We’ll start shooting tomorrow at 8, so don’t be late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the name the actors of each respective "Inuyasha the TV drama" role after the Japanese voice actors of the actual _Inuyasha_ anime. In case you still feel lost with the dual names, feel free to refer to this [name list](http://chierafied.livejournal.com/1061.html).


	3. Cliques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if the names confuse you, feel free to refer to this [name list](http://chierafied.livejournal.com/1061.html).

The members of the  _Inuyasha_  cast fell into smaller cliques quite naturally. Some of the cliques were even quite amusing, if one took in accordance the roles they would play in the drama. One of those was the close friendship quickly knit by the cute, shy Noriko and the motherly Izumi – which was fairly natural as they both were the same age, but appeared a bit comical as the two would on the screen play the respective roles of ‘Kikyo’ and ‘Kagura’. Other such pair was naturally formed by the two veteran actors Morikawa and Kyouda, but again the notion of ‘Naraku’ and ‘Kaede’ being all buddy-buddy caused some members of the staff to chuckle.

Some of the new close friendships struck were not out of character for their roles in the drama – for example, it took only a day on the set until Himeko, who played ‘Sango’, and ‘Miroku’s’ actor Kouji, became inseparable.

There were those, too, who preferred solitude. The young Akio-kun who had been cast in the role of ‘Kohaku’ was one of them. It was probably just natural, as the only actor on the set around his age was the actress of ‘Rin’, Mamiko-chan, and she usually ignored Akio-kun completely.

Narita Ken was also like that. He was occasionally seen in deep conversation with Morikawa, but he did not really consort with other members of the cast much – apparently, just like his character ‘Sesshoumaru’, solitude was no problem for Ken.

Still, he was hardly ever seen by himself, as company would always seem to find him somehow. Especially that of the female kind.

Satsuki wasn’t all too impressed about that. All in all, she got along great with her colleagues – but for some reason, it was Ken she did not particularly care for. From the beginning, something about him had ticked her off. She could not deny that he had charisma – but the whole ladies’ man thing was thoroughly pissing her off.

Her eyes travelled to where the man was currently standing, that stupid, charming smile plastered on his face. As usual, he was surrounded by annoying and giggling flock of mindless females.

The sight made the corner of her eye twitch.

Still, her animosity towards Ken aside, she was having a great time working on the project. ‘Kagome’ was her first big role – which was absolutely thrilling as her career was still quite in the early stages. Aside from Akio-kun and Mamiko-chan, Satsuki was the youngest member of the cast.

She had also quite easily found her own very clique – Mitsuo’s boyish charm and tendency to pull pranks suited Satsuki’s mischievous nature better than anything. It was a bit of a relief, really, because things might have got awkward on set if they would not have got along well, after all, ‘Kagome’ was quite obviously carrying a torch for ‘Inuyasha’. But luckily, Mitsuo was a blast to be around. Satsuki had always been more comfortable in the company of guys as opposed to girls – she just was not all that into make-up or boy-talk.

Occasionally the havoc wreaking duo was joined by Taiki, the actor for ‘Kouga’. He was a bit loud at times and liked to be in the spotlight, and he was very careful to maintain his bad-boy image – but he also was great fun and suited the team formed by the prankster and the tomboy amazingly well.

* * *

 

Everyone was delighted that there was hardly any discord between the cast, and already in the course of few days, they were starting to resemble a big family:

The 43 year old Morikawa was their “father”, while Kyouda, the 54 years old veteran actress, was like their strict aunt. As the oldest and most notable actor in the cast, she had also eased into the role of a mentor, almost by an accident.

Surprisingly the “family’s” mother figure was Izumi, who was among the younger members at just 24 years of age. However, she was quite the mother hen. Narita Ken was quite obviously the distant uncle who was an eternal bachelor.

The children were Mamiko-chan and Akio-kun, of course, as they both were barely in their teens. Surprisingly the rank of the ‘children’ was also joined by the 25 year old Mitsuo, who was boyish and a tad immature and always joking around, as well as his faithful teammate Satsuki, who was quite the tomboy. Kouji and Himeko might as well been twins.

Taiki was the attention-seeking cousin while Noriko was like the pet dog everyone adored and doted on.

All in all, everyone got along, and they all were very enthusiastic about working on project  _Inuyasha_ , and could not wait to start the shooting of the drama.


	4. Writer's Block

Today was one of the days when nothing went like it was supposed to. Chie sighed to herself and rubbed her temples. She had a clear idea where she wanted the take the story, but for some reason, her cast seemed to disobey her at every turn, and made empty all the grand plans of her evil plotting.

The scriptwriter was staring at the scene unfolding before her, obviously in despair.

“Sensei? Is something wrong?”

“Why are my characters not doing what I want them to do?” the writer wailed in agony, while helplessly wringing her hands.

“Uhmmm, sensei?” the assistant standing by the writer’s side tentatively asked. “You are aware that the people over there are actors… Right?”

The woman blinked a few times.

“Really?”

“Uh, yea.”

“Fancy that. Well, that  _would_  explain it.”

* * *

 

Later that day, the assistant was delivering the final, corrected version of tomorrow’s script to the various people working on the project.

“Excuse me, Kouji-sama!”

“Yes?” the actor asked kindly as he turned around, beaming at the staff member.

“Here is the final script for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, darling,” the man said as he leafed through the first few pages and shook his head. “I swear, she is absolutely genius when it comes to writing,” he said with slight admiration in his voice. “But as for anything else, that woman is off her damn rocker.”

The assistant couldn’t agree more.


	5. Romancing

There was one thing Taiki appeared to  have in common with his character ’Kouga’ – they both seemed to have their minds set to woo a certain female.

Luckily for Satsuki, though, Taiki’s advances were not for ‘Kagome’, like ‘Kouga’s’ were. No, Taiki’s affections seemed to be solely for Noriko, the cute and shy actress playing ‘Kikyo’ on the TV drama.

From day one, Taiki had outrageously flirted with the actress. She blushed often, and while she did not really discourage his attentions, she did not particularly encourage them either. Noriko seemed to be completely at a loss as to how she should respond to Taiki’s lavish attention.

Mitsuo shook his head when he noticed Taiki walking onto the set and presenting a bouquet of a dozen red roses to the dismayed girl.

“He should just give it up,” Mitsuo huffed in a manner closely resembling that of ‘Inuyasha’s’. “Good girls like Noriko won’t go for someone like him.”

“I don’t know,” Satsuki said, a mischievous glimmer in her soft brown eyes. “That bad boy charm might work. Even the good girls have a thing for bad boys.”

“Keh! She won’t give him the light of the day! I bet you 2,000 yen!”

“And I bet you 3,000 that he’ll succeed,” Satsuki readily countered.

Mitsuo snorted.

“Deal!”

* * *

 

Their bet was surprisingly short lived, however.

In the evening when they were about to leave the studio, there was a couple cuddling near the entrance.

Satsuki had to do a double take, but soon she was snickering in mirth.

“Check the love birds,” she chuckled while she playfully elbowed Mitsuo’s ribs.

“Wench,” he grumbled good-naturedly while rubbing his offended side. Then he turned to look where Satsuki was pointing. For a while, he had a hard time believing his eyes.

“The good girl is with the bad boy?” he blurted incredulously. “How the hell did  _that_  happen?!”

“You didn’t know?” piped up a feminine voice behind them.

Startled, Satsuki and Mitsuo turned around to see Himeko. The girly actress was again dressed according to the latest trends, though her usually carefully curled hair was now lying flat – obviously thanks to having worn ‘Sango’s’ wig for the whole day.

“Today is their anniversary,” the actress continued, enthusiastic to share her juicy piece of gossip. “I overheard Noriko telling Izumi about it this morning. You know, when Taiki gave her the roses and all. They’ve been dating for a year now!”

“ _What_?!” Mitsuo stammered, his eyes wide.

Satsuki, however, was grinning in triumph.

“I win!” she exclaimed smugly. “Pay up, dog-boy!”

Mitsuo grumbled and reached for his wallet.


	6. The Ugly Truth

Himeko and Kouji took to each other immediately. This was a good thing, since their respective roles, ’Sango’ and ’Miroku’ served as love interests to each other in the drama. According to the early script they had been handed, he would also be groping her a fair deal on camera.

On the first day of shooting, his eyes widened when she arrived at the set.

“Oh my gosh,” he exclaimed, “I  _love_  your hair!”

Himeko, who tended to her appearance with meticulous care, and who had spent a great deal of her morning carefully constructing the delicate soft curls, was very much pleased by the compliment.

“Thanks!” she responded, positively beaming. “Yours is great too!”

With a confident smirk, Kouji ran his hand through his thick, long locks.

“I know, right?”

For a moment the actors stared at each other and then burst together into a delightful laughter.

* * *

By the lunch break, they were quite clearly best friends forever, and chatted excitedly about their many shared interests – such as shopping and fashion. Himeko felt almost a bit overwhelmed, because usually she didn’t take to other people so fast, but somehow with Kouji, there just was this uncanny connection pulling them together.

He suddenly leaned into her and hissed in an urgent whisper.

“Don’t stare but there’s a great ass at ten a clock!”

Himeko glanced from the corner of her eye at the eye candy of a stage hand, who had just bent over to pick something up from the floor.

Moving in perfect sync, the two actors unconsciously leaned to the edge of their seats and then sighed wistfully in unison.

“Wow,” Himeko breathed.

“Gorgeous,” Kouji muttered dreamily.

* * *

After the shooting, they stayed in and practised reading the script together. Himeko was having a blast and he greatly enjoyed Kouji’s company.

When the time finally came for them to part, Himeko couldn’t stop herself. She stared after the retreating back of the man and sighed dreamily.

Briefly, just in passing, she felt a stab of guilt in her gut – after all, she was about to go home to her husband… But the connection she shared with Kouji was something else, her treacherous mind insisted stubbornly.

Satsuki passed by, and stopped in her tracks as she noticed the look in Himeko’s eyes, as well as who was the recipient of her adoring stare.

She shook her hair, the strands framing her head dancing merrily with the movement.

Satsuki placed her hand on Himeko’s shoulder and effectively woke the older woman from her dreamland, back to the cruel reality.

“You do realise that he’s gay?”

Himeko frowned as Satsuki’s words slowly sank in.

“What?!” she gasped then, in utter shock.

“Trust me,” the tomboyish actress said, torn between amusement and sympathy towards her colleague. “He is batting for the other team.”

Himeko blinked helplessly for a while, as the world as she knew it crumbled around her.

For some reason, she felt oddly  _betrayed_  – and that made her angry.

“Whatever,” the actress snapped unexpectedly. “I need to get back home to my husband anyway.”

With her head held up high, Himeko strode out of the studio, the clicking of the heels of her trendy stilettos trailing her proud steps.

Satsuki let out a very un-ladylike snort at the actress’ response.

Well, at least Himeko's husband would be relieved to know that the man groping his wife on national television would not be tempted to make any further advances behind the scenes.


	7. Of Makeup And Costumes

Threateningly close to morbid fascination, Satsuki kept helplessly staring at Narita Ken, unable to stop herself. The actor was currently calmly sitting still in a chair, while the make-up artist fussed all over him. His short black hair had disappeared under the luscious and ridiculously pretty silver wig, and his typical clothes had been replaced by the traditional hakama and a beautiful white kimono. It was almost as if the charismatic actor had  _become_ the demon lord, in front of her very eyes.

However, by the time the actor had closed his eyes and the make-up artist had began to spread on the magenta eye shadow with decisive brush strokes, Satsuki couldn’t hold in her snicker anymore.

Still keeping his eyes closed, as he patiently sat still for the preparation, Ken spoke.

“Something amusing you,  _Kagome_?” he asked dryly, the mocking manner obvious by the use of the character’s name as opposed to her real name.

“How does it feel to get to be all made up, pretty boy?” the mischievous female shot back.

One elegant eyebrow rose in an inquisitive manner.

“It comes with the job.” he said simply. “But worry not; your mirth will be short lived.”

“Oh?” Satsuki replied, a slight challenge in the tone of her voice. “How so? Are you going to tear me to pieces with your  _claws_?” she mocked, her gaze brushing over his glued on fake nails.

“No. But I did catch a glimpse of  _your_  costume, earlier,” he calmly replied in his smooth voice.

Satsuki tore her eyes off the indigo crescent moon the make-up artist was currently painting on the actor’s forehead. For some reason, the sadistic smirk that had suddenly appeared on his lips filled her with dread.

Of course, it could have been an empty threat, but she had to see it for herself now. Satsuki hurried to the dressing room.

The matronly staff member raised her gaze, as Satsuki entered, and the woman smiled gently at the young actress.

“Here to pick up you outfit, dear?”

“Yes,” Satsuki replied, fidgeting.

“’Kagome’, was it?”

Satsuki nodded.

“Here you go, dear,” the woman said in a friendly manner and handed the costume over.

Satsuki stared at it for a while, the horror in her eyes growing.

No. Oh  _no._


	8. The Sailor Uniform

Satsuki stared at the green and white monster in utter horror. Her hands were trembling slightly and even though she wanted nothing more in the world, she  _could not_  tear her gaze away from the sailor uniform.

Oh god. This was  _terrible_.

She thought she would have been forever rid of the awful uniforms when she had graduated middle school. She had specifically chosen the high school she had attended by the premise that they allowed casual clothing.

Unbidden, the mortification of her middle school days returned to her, and she could almost hear those jeering voices again.

_“Look at that! It’s Yukino!”_

_“Hey ugly! That skirt doesn’t suit you at all!”_

The ghost of their sneering laughter still seemed to haunt her.

Pale and angry, Satsuki stomped over to director Takahashi.

“What is it, Satsuki-san?” the director asked, taking a look at the actress’ distressed face.

“I’m  _not_  wearing this crap!” the actress declared, her usually soft, brown eyes blazing with fury and her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

“Satsuki-san, ‘Kagome’ is a normal 15 year old girl. It is very typical for her to be wearing her school uniform, right? I’m sure you can understand that.”

Director Takahashi was frowning a bit. She should have known there might be trouble with ‘Kagome’s’ wardrobe. Satsuki was endearing, and well-suited to play the female lead, her youthful playfulness making her perfect for the role – but now when director Takahashi looked back, she had never seen the girl wear anything even remotely resembling a skirt.

Satsuki pouted.

“Yes, I can understand that, but…”

“Please, be reasonable, dear.”

Satsuki was torn. She wanted  _nothing_  to do with the horrible sailor uniform, but she also wanted to please director Takahashi. This was her first lead role, and she had just entered the biz. She was in no position to make demands.

Swallowing her bitter disappointment, she tried not to let the  _loathing_  she felt towards the stupid costume jeopardise her professionalism.

“Fine,” she sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, dear. Now, go get ready.”

Satsuki nodded and obediently went to be made up.

Well, she mused ruefully, it could still be worse. At least her stupid sailor uniform wasn’t  _pink_.


	9. The Woes Of Kagome

The blue contacts were uncomfortable, and at times made it difficult to focus her gaze. The wig was hot, and the long strands of (fake) hair distracted her greatly – there was a good reason why she had decided to keep her hair short. The skirt was the worst of it all, however. It was so… so…

_Short_.

Mitsuo, who had been complaining the day before how his furry dog ears were  _silly_ , was now trembling as he laughed out loud at both Satsuki’s obvious embarrassment and at the costume she was wearing. Narita Ken had a predatory smirk on his lips, eerily fitting his current guise of the demon lord ‘Sesshoumaru’.

“Nice legs,” he calmly complimented, his eyes keenly brushing over the long toned limbs and appreciating what they saw.

The blush on the young woman’s cheeks deepened as she glared at the actor.

“Let’s just get this over with,” she said curtly, obviously irritated.

“Alright, ready?” director Takahashi intoned. “’Sesshoumaru’ will threaten ‘Kagome’, who will be saved by ‘Inuyasha’. Places! Aaaand… Action!”

_Kagome’s fearful eyes were trained on the predatory demon who was slowly but surely advancing on her, a cold, cruel smile on his lips and his deadly claws ready to strike. She wanted nothing more but to run, but the fear was weighing on her legs, making them unable to obey her screaming mind. She was alone and helplessly rooted to her spot._

_And then, Inuyasha was there. In a swift move, he snatched the girl out of the harm’s way. Carrying her casually over one shoulder, he leaped into the air to get away from Sesshoumaru._

Feeling a cool breeze on her buttocks, Satsuki instantly realised that she had just managed to flash her underwear for the whole crew. Crying out in mortification, she covered her burning face in her hands while she fervently prayed for the ground to swallow her.

Ken’s eyebrow arched delicately as the corner of his lip curled up in a slight smile. The sudden flash had indeed not managed to escape his keen eyes.

Pink.

Now that was unexpected.

 


	10. The Dreams Of A Fangirl

The assistant carefully knocked on the door of the scriptwriter’s office. There had been unexpected trouble with tomorrow’s script, so the writer had been required to stay late to work on it. A moment ago she had announced that the final script was ready for pick up.

At the sound of the mumbled ‘enter’, he opened the door and stepped in.

“Here,” the writer said from behind the chaos that was her desk, not even bothering to look up from her keyboard and the hazardously piled stacks of paper conquering her desk.

Mutely, the assistant accepted the script, and was about to leave when a word from the page seemed to leap out to him.

_Onsen._

The setting of the scene appeared to be at an  _onsen_ , where ‘Sesshoumaru’, ‘Inuyasha’ and ‘Kouga’ were all bathing only to be interrupted by a “sweet maiden” who at the script had been named as Chie.

The assistant’s dubious eyes travelled to the absent-minded scriptwriter who was typing furiously behind her desk.

Then, unable to quell his curiosity, the assistant began to read.

_“Who can this graceful being be, whose unearthly beauty doth blind my eyes?” spoke Inuyasha, whose bare, muscular chest quivered with passion when his parched eyes drank in the sight of the fair maiden._

_“Surely she must be an angel in the guise of a mortal.” Kouga whispered, his deep blue eyes alight._

_“Nay, a goddess!” Sesshoumaru declared. He stood up in all his glory and stepped towards the maiden, reaching out his hand for her in an inviting manner._

_The sweet maiden shyly averted her gaze, and the blush painting her cheeks rivalled the shine of the loveliest petals of the most beautiful of roses._

_Still, she willingly gave her hand to the sculpted god that was so enticing her._

_He pulled her close and began to undress her, slowly, with his hands as gentle as the caress of a lover…_

The assistant tore his eyes off the script in stunned disbelief.

What the hell?

He blinked a few times and then loudly cleared his throat.

“Sensei… I think this is the  _wrong script_.”

“Hm?”

Chie looked up from her keyboard and snatched the stack of papers back from the nervous assistant. Her eyes briefly flew over the lines.

“Whoops, my bad. This one was mine.”

She tucked the script safely into a desk drawer, before she started digging around the sea of paper littering her desk.

“Here,” she said, pulling out the right script at last.

The assistant grabbed the stack of papers offered to him and quickly fled the room. Once the door slammed shut behind him, he sighed in relief.

That woman seriously gave him the creeps.


	11. De-labelling

”He’s such a  _jerk_!” Satsuki declared vehemently, grumpily glaring at the actor standing across the room from her. He was in full battle regalia, all dressed up as ‘Sesshoumaru’, taking a short break from the shooting.

As usual, there was a whole herd of female staff members  _all over him_  as he smiled charmingly and laughed with them.

Morikawa cocked his head and turned to look at whom Satsuki was staring at. A kind smile rose to his lips and he quietly shook his head.

“I think you are doing him injustice, dear,” he said gently, patting the young actress’ shoulder in comforting manner.

Although the kindly manners were  _very_  typical for Morikawa, the comforting gesture felt a bit weird. He was still dressed in the costume of ‘Naraku’; only half an hour earlier, the arch-villain had creeped the hell out of Satsuki.

He was a phenomenal actor, for sure.

“ _I_  don’t think I am,” Satsuki said defiantly. “That skirt-chasing prick,” she added in a sullen mutter.

“Now, that is hardly a fair accusation,” Morikawa said sedately.

“Really?” Satsuki countered, her dry voice all but dripping with sarcasm. “Obviously he is nothing but an easy-going ladies’ man, captivating the women with his charisma and that  _stupid_  charming smile of his…”

Morikawa chuckled lightly at the irate actress. He was old enough to realise just  _why_  Narita Ken’s flirtatious activities aggravated Satsuki so much.

“He is not as bad as you make him out to be,” Morikawa patiently corrected. “He shows amazing professionalism for one so young. He is actually very serious about his work.”

Satsuki snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

Eyes alight with amusement, Morikawa decided to change tactics.

“Have you, at any time, seen him actually making moves on any member of the cast?”

Satsuki fell silent, and an endearing frown creased her usually smooth forehead. She racked her brain as hard as she could, but in the end she had to grudgingly acknowledge the fact.

“No,” she replied sulkily.

“And has he at any point instigated flirting with a crew member?”

Satsuki nibbled at her bottom lip as her narrowed eyes stared at the actor from across the room.

As if sensing her gaze, Ken lifted her gaze and his eyes briefly met hers, one mocking eyebrow rising inquisitively. Satsuki quickly averted her eyes.

Now that she thought about, it usually was the females who sought him out and coquetted in front of him like mindless hens.

“I guess not,” she mumbled hesitantly.

Morikawa chuckled, and once again patted the young actress’ shoulder.

“He’s a good lad.”

Satsuki was frowning, still not entirely sure if she should believe the sentiment.


	12. Jealousy

_He followed the ghostly snake-like shape that was hovering in the air and glimmering slightly. He knew well who had sent the ethereal messenger. His heart was aching in his chest. He finally broke out from the cover of trees, stepping into a forest clearing. The night sky above was velvety black, and littered with brightly twinkling stars. He, however, paid no heed to that._

_All his attention was concentrated on the form of the miko standing in the middle of the clearing. Dressed in the traditional garb of the Shinto priestess, she almost looked like a ghost herself, as the pure white of her kimono shone softly in the darkness._

_“Inuyasha,” she intoned tonelessly, a haunted look in her brown eyes._

_“Kikyo,” he replied, choking on the name._

_With three swift steps, he was right before her. He pulled her into an embrace and closed his eyes as he revelled in the closeness of her._

_“I missed you,” he whispered gruffly._

“Cut!”

As Mitsuo opened his eyes, he felt the actress roughly pulled away from his arms.

His questioning gaze found the dark glare of the angered Taiki, who was possessively pressing Noriko to his muscular chest.

“You keep your hands off of  _my woman_ ,” he growled.

Mitsuo rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of Taiki’s unnecessary drama.

“It’s called acting, dumbass,” he retorted. “You can have Noriko for yourself for all I care, but ‘Kikyo’ and ‘Inuyasha’ are lovers, and there’s nothing you can do about  _that_.”

“It’s alright, Taiki,” Noriko assured softly. Her words were muffled as Taiki was still possessively pressing her to his chest.

“Is there a problem?” director Takahashi cut in. “Taiki, ‘Kouga’ is not in this scene, so could you please step away so we might continue?”

Reluctantly, Taiki released his hold on Noriko. The shy actress was blushing.

“Fine, I’m going,” Taiki hollered to the director.

“It will be okay,” Noriko assured again. She rose to the tip of her toes and hastily gave a small peck on Taiki’s cheek.

“Come on, let’s get on with this,” Mitsuo grumbled exasperatedly.

The actors took their places, and ‘Kikyo’ returned to ‘Inuyasha’s’ embrace.

Taiki was still watching the scene from the sidelines like a hawk. When his glare met Mitsuo’s eyes, Taiki promptly mouthed  _this isn’t over_  and made a well known gesture with his fingers.

_I’m watching you._

Mitsuo sighed in defeat.

 


	13. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that if the names give you trouble, please check out this [name list](http://chierafied.livejournal.com/1061.html)!

“I dare you to tamper with Ken-san’s coffee.”

The notion was sudden, but not at all unexpected coming from Mitsuo, the notorious prankster.

Satsuki frowned.

“Why?”

“Because it’d be fun,” the boyish actor replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Unbidden, a plan began to formulate in Satsuki’s mind.

“I will do it, but you will owe me one,” she warned, her brown eyes taking a mischievous glow.

“Deal!”

* * *

 

Coffee, as everyone on the set had come to know, was like air for Narita Ken. He simply  _had_  to have his coffee in the morning, and if he didn’t, none of them would be having a pleasant day.

Satsuki’s plan was ingenious in its simplicity.

An identical take-out coffee in her hand, she watched him like a hawk while patiently waiting for him to set his cardboard cup down as he picked up the newspaper. The man was fairly predictable with his routines.

The moment arrived, and Satsuki signalled to the pretty and well-endowed assistant she had roped in earlier as her accomplice. It had not taken much convincing to get the girl to agree to go over and flirt with the charismatic actor that the whole female staff appeared to adore.

While Ken’s eyes were occupied elsewhere, Satsuki crept close and performed  _the switch_.

She returned to the spot by the wall where Mitsuo was waiting. As they patiently waited for Ken to drink his tampered beverage, Satsuki took a sip of the coffee she had stolen from him.

She glanced down at the cup from which she had just drunk in mild surprise. For a womanizing jerk, he had good taste.

And then the team held their breaths as Ken’s long fingers wrapped around the cup and brought it to his lips.

In a comical display, he spurted the drink out like it was poison.

Mitsuo burst into mirth-filled laughter.

“Nice one, Satsuki! What did you have in there? Vinegar? Salt instead of sugar? Sour milk?”

“Nothing like that,” the actress replied with an impish smirk. “In fact, it is  _exactly_  like his regular morning coffee, apart from the fact that it’s de-caf.”

A new bout of laughter caused Mitsuo to double over.

Satsuki turned to look at her friend, an amused gleam in her brown eyes.

“Now, about our deal…”

“What deal?” Mitsuo asked, feigning innocence.

“You owe me one. And I know just the thing for you.”

A mischievous smirk on her lips, Satsuki pulled out a beaded necklace, and Mitsuo suddenly paled.

 

* * *

 

“Sit boy!” the smug and enthusiastic yell rang throughout the set.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Mitsuo reluctantly obeyed and immediately dropped down to the floor.

For a while, everyone stared in confusion and disbelief, but soon, laughter was bubbling in the air around him.

Even if Mitsuo did not appreciate the public humiliation, he was oddly delighted about the expression of cheerful laughter shining on Izumi’s beautiful face.


	14. The Damsel In Distress

Satsuki had barely entered the show biz, when she had somehow landed the role of ‘Kagome’ in  _Inuyasha_. She was quite overwhelmed by her good luck, and although she was very grateful to be a part of such a phenomenal drama, there were times when she ran into trouble because she still was a rookie actress.

Such as this morning.

Of course, it all had to happen the very morning she was already running late – somehow, she had managed to sleep through the alarm and when she had finally woken up, she realised she should have been on the set half an hour ago. Cursing to herself she quickly brushed her semi-long black hair and then spent 5 very rushed minutes in bathroom. While she was pulling her jeans up her long legs in haste, she sullenly decided to forgo breakfast altogether, she simply would not have time. Grabbing her hand bag and pulling a grey hoodie on top of the black T-shirt, she ran out of the door.

Thank god she at least lived near a station. The train was meticulously on time and after a 15 minute ride, she exited and rushed towards the studios.

When she finally made it there, she blanched at the sight of the massing reporters lurking behind the doors. Steeling herself, she began to push herself through the crowd.

“Excuse me! Sorry! Could I please get through?”

Mid-way to the doors, she bumped into the reporter.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised hastily.

The reporter glanced at her irritably, but then turned to do a double take.

“Yukino-san? Yukino Satsuki-san?” the reporter exclaimed in surprise.

Now rooted to her spot and unsure how to proceed, Satsuki nodded hesitantly.

In a matter of seconds, the whole swarm was on her, microphones were shoved at her face from all directions, as the cameras began to zoom in on her face. The flashing instruments almost blinded at her, and it was hard to make sense of the many questions that were simultaneously thrown her way.

“Yukino-san, this is your first big role! How does it feel to be cast in the most anticipated drama of the century?”

“Yukino-san, your role is ‘Kagome’, right? Do you think a rookie actress like yourself has a disadvantage when cast in a lead role?”

“Yukino-san, there are some notable actors in the cast, how is it to work alongside great names like Kyouda Hisako or Morikawa Toshiyuki? What about the currently popular idol Kuwashima Himeko?”

“Yukino-san, did you know that your fellow actor Narita Ken recently made it to the TOP 3 on a list of Japan’s most eligible bachelors? What is it like to work with the nation’s most coveted heartthrob? What is he like on the set?”

“Umm… I… Uhh…” Satsuki stammered nervously, desperate to escape her predicament.

And then, her knight in shining armour was there.

“That is quite enough,” a smooth tone said calmly, as a strong arm snaked around Satsuki’s shoulders and pulled her close to the tall man.

In a matter of seconds, Narita Ken had the situation completely under control, as the charismatic actor handled the media politely but firmly.

“I am very sorry to interrupt, but Miss Yukino is wanted on the set, I am sure you will understand. There will be a promotional event next month, so please look forward to that and present your inquiries then. Now, if you will excuse us.” With the last charming smile, Ken swept away and easily escaped the horde of media, escorting Satsuki into the building.


	15. The Knight In Shining Armour

Satsuki was torn. A part of her was feeling very grateful towards the actor who had just saved her from the greedy clutches of the reporters, while another part of her was groaning at the fact of  _why_  – out of all the people in the world – her knight in shining armour had to be no other than Narita Ken.

Her suspicions started to win the inner battle, only fuelling as she noticed in passing that his arm was still tightly wrapped around her shoulders, her brown eyes narrowed as she glanced at the dark-haired man out of the corner of her eye.

“Why did you come?” she asked, realising too late how sullen the tone of her voice sounded.

A single eyebrow curved up in his trademark gesture.

“You looked like you could have used some help,” he replied simply, an amused smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“Well, I didn’t  _ask_  for  _your_  help!” she huffed irritably. She really didn’t like the idea of being indebted to the womanizing jerk.

“Indeed,” he intoned with a small chuckle.

Narita Ken had all along been aware that the young vixen known as Yukino Satsuki did not really like him. It was that particular feature of hers that had first caught his attention – Ken had not encountered a single woman in his life who would  _not_ have liked him. Even those who had initially disliked him had been won over in a short time.

But not Satsuki.

The actress quite frankly intrigued him. She was still fairly young, 4 years younger than he was, but she was very talented. She lacked professionalism at times, but he was aware that she was a newcomer to the industry. She usually hung out with Mitsuo – the two of them running amok on the set wreaking havoc wherever they went. She was mischievous and entertaining, and didn’t really bother with dressing up: usually she was casually clad in simple jeans and t-shirt. Despite her obvious lack of interest to all things  _girly_ , she was quite attractive. There was something about the playful glimmer in her brown eyes and the impish smile often playing on her lips that drew him to her.

His interest in her had perked the previous day, when to his surprise he had witnessed the actress chatting amiably with Akio-kun. The boy who had been cast to play ‘Kohaku’ usually preferred solitude and often carried a serious expression not quite befitting his young face – but yesterday, Satsuki had managed to make the boy crack a smile.

Turning his charms on to full gear, Ken leaned closer to the woman.

“Shouldn’t I get a reward for saving you,” he breathed into her ear.

The sudden contact made Satsuki flush in embarrassment, and suddenly she felt very aware of the muscular chest her back was gently pressed against. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye and registering his dark jeans and white sweater, the words of the reporters played in her mind.

She noticed his charming smirk, and the sight made her recollect her wits.

Ire flashed in her brown eyes.

“I don’t think so, Mr. Top 3 eligible bachelor,” she snapped and then finally shrugged his arm off her shoulders. She swiftly stomped away, her head proudly held up.

He chuckled as his dark eyes keenly followed her retreat, as well as the curve of her ass swaying with the angry rhythm of her steps.

This one might be a keeper.

 


	16. Princess-syndrome

_The girl was absolutely adorable. Kagome had no clue how such a sweet little thing had ever ended up travelling with_ Sesshoumaru _, out of all people. She knelt down on the dusty road to greet the girl._

_“Hello,” she spoke kindly to the brown-haired girl. “I’m Kagome. What’s your name?”_

_“My name is Rin!” the girl piped up and flashed the young woman a trusting smile._

_“Nice to meet you, Rin-chan.”_

_“Nice to meet you too, Kagome-sama!”_

_Kagome couldn’t help but to smile._

_“Here,” she said then, digging out few sweets out of her pocket. “Take them.”_

_“Thank you!”_

_The little girl curiously peeled off the wrapper and then cautiously licked the piece of candy. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly ate the sweet. Then, the girl impulsively threw her arms around Kagome’s neck and hugged the woman._

“Cut! Great job everyone, let’s take a little break!”

As soon as the shout reached them, Mamiko recoiled back, shot a disdainful glare at Satsuki, and then smoothed the front of her checkered kimono. Then, the 12 year old child actress turned around and stalked off, her nose high in the air.

Satsuki’s eye twitched and before she could help herself, she had already thrust her tongue at the girl’s retreating back.

She heard a chuckle and turned to see Narita Ken’s amused eyes on her.

Embarrassed at having been caught during a childish moment, Satsuki blushed.

Quite deliberately, she turned her back at the charismatic actor.

Mamiko-chan was an impossibly disagreeable child. The little 12 year-old was the worst diva on the set, hands down. She was a spoiled little brat, and the fact that she seemed to dislike everyone didn’t make her any more lovable to the others. She listened to the director like a good girl, but totally ignored the rest of the staff.

There was only one person who was in Mamiko-chan’s good graces.

Narita Ken.

Like ‘Rin’ hero-worshipped ‘Sesshoumaru’, Mamiko-chan utterly adored Narita Ken. Her admiration for the charismatic actor, though, was not entirely as innocent as ‘Rin’s’ was – Mamiko-chan was often jealous of any other female who held Ken’s attention.

The girl’s adoration caused much chagrin to Ken. He did not seem to be too fond of children in general, so it was rather evident that he did not like Mamiko-chan at all.

Despite his private opinion of the cursed little diva, he was always cordial to her. Ken was too professional to let his personal feelings affect his work relationships. Mamiko-chan’s character ‘Rin’ was very essential for ‘Sesshoumaru’s’ character development, and that alone forced him to at least be civil to the girl.

Satsuki, however, did not even maintain a civil relationship with the girl – but again, their feelings of pure loathing were mutual. Mamiko-chan hated Satsuki more than she hated anyone else on the set.

“Friggin’ little miss princess-syndrome,” Satsuki grumbled darkly to herself, still upset at the little diva’s earlier behaviour.

Narita Ken was standing fairly close to the actress, and he had heard every single one of her muttered words.

He could not agree more. “Friggin’ little miss princess-syndrome” described Mamiko-chan perfectly.


	17. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Name list here](http://chierafied.livejournal.com/1061.html), for those who need it. :)

It was lunch break, and Satsuki and Mitsuo were eating in the cafeteria. Kouji had decided to join them, as his BFF Himeko was having a lunch date with her husband. Though Kouji did not often hang out with Satsuki and Mitsuo – mostly because he was pretty much inseparable with Himeko – he really liked the two actors, and found their company a nice change of pace. With Mitsuo and Satsuki, there was never a dull moment.

Izumi entered the cafeteria and walked to the counter to buy a salad. When she turned around with the tray in her hands, Mitsuo waved casually to her.

The woman cocked her head curiously and walked over.

“Hey, Izumi,” Mitsuo greeted the woman warmly. “You can sit with us if you like.”

The offer got both Kouji’s and Satsuki’s immediate attention, and the two of them shared a long, speculative stare, which ended in a bout of giggles when Kouji’s comical eyebrow-wiggling got the best of Satsuki.

“Thanks, Mitsuo-kun,” the kind woman said with a smile, “but I need to go over a few things with Morikawa-san, and I already asked if he would be free for lunch. Maybe some other time.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Mitsuo said and grinned at the woman.

The moment she turned her back at him, however, the young man’s face fell.

The look of lingering longing that briefly flashed in his deep chocolate brown eyes did not go unnoticed by his friends.

“Oooh,” Satsuki intoned, her voice brimming with mischievousness as she playfully nudged the young man with her elbow. “You _like_  her!”

Kouji chuckled.

Mitsuo startled and turned to look at the woman, alarmed surprise written all over his face.

“What are you talking about?” he asked quickly, trying to wriggle out of the situation, even as a trapped look appeared into his eyes.

“You have the hots for Izumi!” Satsuki declared triumphantly while Kouji nodded his affirmation.

Mitsuo attempted to hide his sudden embarrassment by huffing in irritation.

“Keh!”

Satsuki’s brown eyes were filled with laughter and she let out a wicked little giggle. She winked at Kouji, and soon the two started to chant in perfect unison, in a lilting and highly annoying sing-song voice.

“Mitsuo and Izumi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I – “

“Shut it!” Mitsuo barked, his ears flaming red. His resentful eyes settled on Satsuki. “You are all into Ken-san yourself!”

“I am  _not_!” Satsuki gasped indignantly, vehemently denying the absurdity. Her cheeks, however, flushed slightly.

“Well even if you’re not into him, he’s  _definitely_  into you,” Kouji said, joining into the conversation.

Satsuki snorted.

“That’s bull. And besides, it is enough to just own a pair of boobs to make him interested in you.”

Mitsuo chortled.

“Well sure, he’s a notorious flirt, but I’ve never seen him express any actual interest in anyone but you, love,” Kouji said thoughtfully.

Satsuki shook her head.

“There’s no reason for the TOP 3 eligible bachelor of Japan to go after a tomboy like me,” she huffed.

“Shush, hun. You’re  _gorgeous_. I’d go for you myself if I weren’t gay.”

Satsuki patted the man’s cheek fondly.

“Thanks, Kouji.”

Mitsuo was frowning.

“He does stare at you a lot, though,” the boyish actor said after a moment of silence.

“Whatever. Let’s not talk about this anymore,” Satsuki muttered irritably.

Mitsuo and Kouji glanced at each other, letting the subject drop.

The damage, however, was already done, as Satsuki’s suspicious mind went over every encounter she had ever had with Narita Ken. He  _had_  made a comment about her legs once. And then there was the time he had saved her from the reporters…

Satsuki mentally shook herself. No, the mere thought was impossible.

Comforted by the conclusion she had reached, she happily went back to eating her lunch.


	18. Speculation

”I think the casting personnel made a mistake while they were choosing the actors for this TV drama.” Satsuki said, leaning back in her chair.

The group of friends were enjoying the last moments of their lunch break and chatting with each other. They were seated in the corner of the studio, their chairs dragged together to form a circle.

Satsuki’s brown eyes were narrowed and watching the form of a certain actor across the room, once again surrounded by various female staff members and extras.

“They should’ve picked Narita Ken for the role of ‘Miroku’.”

Mitsuo and Taiki chortled and burst into laughter.

Kouji smiled at the young actress amiably. He did not take the woman’s jab personally, he was very confident in his acting abilities, and Miroku’s character wasn’t too hard for him to portray – even though their personal tastes differed greatly.

Kouji well realised that the barb was not intended for him but for Narita Ken. Satsuki seemed to bear a noticeable animosity towards the handsome actor. Kouji had some rather deep-rooted suspicions as to why Satsuki seemed to detest the man so much.

Not that Kouji could really blame her. Narita Ken was simply that kind of a man. His looks, his manners, his charisma, his talent… There simply was no unattractive thing about him.

Not a single one.

“I bet he hasn’t ever even had a girlfriend,” Satsuki muttered.

Taiki shook his head.

“Impossible. He’s the type who would get  _any_  woman he’d want. I highly doubt he’d be inexperienced.”

“I didn’t say he was inexperienced. I meant he’s the type to avoid… long term commitments.”

“You know, taking into account his popularity and charisma, it’s really peculiar that there has been little coverage about his love life. Of course there’s the occasional rumour or alleged relationship every now and then, but there hasn’t been any kind of a scandal. Maybe he’s the serious type?”

“Or maybe all that is just for a show and he’s actually gay.” Mitsuo suggested, sending Taiki into a new fit of hearty laughter.

Kouji rolled his eyes.

“Nope, he’s straight.”

“The way he leers at women is quite obvious,” Satsuki huffed.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him  _leer_  at anyone,” Taiki frowned.

“I have,” Satsuki muttered, remembering the several occasions when she had caught Narita Ken’s dark eyes on her, holding in their depths the kind of an expression that always seemed to make her shiver.

“Really?” Mitsuo asked incredulously. “Who?”

Satsuki almost let the ‘me’ slip out of her mouth, but then she swallowed that treacherous word. Their teasing was already bad enough as it was, and Mitsuo and Kouji had only some days ago insisted that Ken appeared to be interested in her. She didn’t want to hear their wild theories, so adding fuel to the fire would have served no purpose for her.

“Like I remember every person’s name who works here,” she retorted instead, the tone of her voice irritable.

Mitsuo decided to let it drop.

“Fine. Chill. I was just asking.”

“He’s looking over here,” Kouji whispered urgently.

“Nah, he’s looking at  _her_ ,” Taiki corrected, jerking his head towards Satsuki.

Satsuki turned on her seat, and her cold glare met the inquisitive dark eyes of Narita Ken.

For a moment, the two stared at each other, before Satsuki turned her head so swiftly that locks of her semi-long black hair bounced softly.

Her back turned to the actor, she missed the grin that slowly spread onto his lips while his eyes still attentively stared at the tomboyish actress’ slender back.

 


	19. Advice

Narita Ken was sitting on his chair, taking slow, savouring sips of his morning coffee. He made for an eerie sight, because he had paused to take his coffee break mid-make up. He was wearing Sesshoumaru’s kimono, and his eyes had been turned golden by the coloured contact lenses. His fake nails were glued on. His face was lacking the usual make up, and he had not yet put on the heavy and long silvery wig to cover for his short black hair. He was also missing his armour; he did not want to put it on until the very last minute.

He took a deep breath and revelled in the scent of the rich coffee. It felt heavenly, to be able to relax like this before another long and tiring day of shooting.

For once he had left to his own peace; there were no troublesome female staff members to disturb him with their inane chatter. Sometimes he wished he could take a leaf out of Sesshoumaru’s book and just aim a deadly glare at the cumbersome females… But alas, he had an image to maintain, an image of a suave, charismatic bachelor.

“Good morning!”

The cheery greeting broke through his musings. Over the rim of his take-away coffee cup he trained his predatory golden eyes to regard the newcomer.

It was  _her_.  She was chattering to the young Akio-kun who was on the set today for ‘Kohaku’s’ scenes.  The usually reclusive youngster did not seem to mind her company. Her attention elsewhere allowed him to take a moment to study her unnoticed. In silent fascination he took in her feminine features, the amused glimmer in her brown eyes, the upward twist of her inviting lips, her long, jeans-clad legs…

“Careful, lad.”

Ken startled and turned to look at the man who had at some point appeared to stand by his side. Morikawa, the respected senior actor cast in the TV drama as the arch villain ‘Naraku’.

“Careful about what?” Narita questioned, trying to seem unaffected.

“If you stare at her that intently out in the open like this, sooner or later someone will notice.” Morikawa’s gentle eyes were merrily twinkling with a certain smug way that clearly indicated that the old man was very well aware of what was going on.

Narita Ken did not reply, in fact, he decided to ignore him.

Morikawa shook his head, and walked away, chuckling softly to himself.

Ah, to be young again.


	20. The Party

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Taiki… Happy birthday to you!”

As the last notes of the birthday song still quivered in the air, the crowd gathered around the grinning actor with bleached hair started to clap their hands in unison.

“Thank you!” Taiki replied, obviously pleased at the celebration in his honour. He had always liked the attention.

“I’ve reserved the VIP-area at Alife Club for tonight! All of you are welcome to come and party,” he told his fellow cast members.

Excitement immediately lit up the young faces. Kouji and Himeko squealed in delight and Mitsuo grinned broadly, and Satsuki instantly responded with a grin of her own. She had never been a party girl, but somehow, she couldn’t help but to think that partying in this particular company would be way fun.

Narita Ken’s eyes took a predatory gleam as they noticed the excited and playful grin on Satsuki’s lips. The chance would be much too good to waste. A night at a club would provide  _so many_  opportunities…

Mamiko-chan and Akio-kun were obviously excluded from the party for being too young. Morikawa thanked for the invitation, a gentle and amused smile on his face, but declined, saying that his wife would get jealous if he would spend the evening out with so many pretty ladies. Kyouda shook her head and bluntly told the birthday boy that it would look utterly ridiculous if an old woman like herself would come to party with the youngsters. Of course everyone tried to persuade them to come, but the two veteran actors still politely declined.

* * *

 

The evening came. The club was amazing. It spanned for three floors, each floor catering to different kinds of needs. The basement floor was where the party was at. The VIP area was located in a secluded corner, and even had its very own bar. The lightning was dim, and elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The tables were polished, and the couches, chairs and seats were black leather.

They sat comfortably in their seats, sipping their drinks, chatting, having fun, and enjoying each other’s company.

Taiki was at the centre of it all, his hand casually wrapped around Noriko. The shy girl was blushing, but she was actually very happy to be so close to her boyfriend. Izumi was sitting right next to Noriko, with whom she was really close friends. Across the table from her, sat Mitsuo. Satsuki was comfortably seated between Taiki and Mitsuo. The 5 of them were the loudest of their company, and were excitedly chatting with each other, every now and then bursting into hearty bouts of laughter.

Himeko and Kouji were talking mostly with each other. Himeko was just telling Kouji… something about how she had met her husband. Ken wasn’t really listening to their conversation that attentively, even if he was sitting right next to Kouji. He sat a bit to side of the others, and was staying silent, stirring the drink in his glass and his dark eyes settled on a certain actress.

Satsuki, right at that moment, burst into laughter at some joke Mitsuo had just made.

Ken’s dark eyes flashed.

As usual, she had not worn a skirt. She had instead a pair of black hip-hugging shorts that showcased her toned, long legs. On her feet were laced and heeled knee-high boots. Her top was fitted, turquoise and tied around her neck leaving her arms bare. Her attire was simpler and much less festive than what all the other actresses present were wearing – but Ken thought that her clothes became her.

Besides, he knew women well enough to understand that all the polish was in a way a hiding mechanism to them – an attempt to sweep all their perceived flaws under the rug.

Satsuki kept it simple, and to Ken it appeared that she was comfortable with who she was. It was all the more reason for him to pursue his interest.

His eyes keenly followed her form as she rose from the table and headed to the dance floor.


	21. The Dance Floor

It had been Himeko, who had at first declared that she felt like dancing. Kouji had agreed with enthusiasm, and the two of them had soon left their secluded and comfortable corner table and headed to the dance floor right in the middle of the room. Satsuki, after a few drinks, was very much in the mood for some dancing as well, and it didn’t take too long from her to persuade Mitsuo to accompany her.

After all, a girl couldn’t dance alone!

Dancing with Mitsuo was a blast. The music was good, and she had a nice little buzz on which kept her happy and bubbly. It had been quite a while since she had last been dancing – or clubbing at all, since she had never been one of those girls - and Satsuki was truly having the time of her life.

Mitsuo was an awesome dancing partner, who made her giggle rather often.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Satsuki noticed Izumi, hesitantly hovering at the edge of the dance floor. Satsuki grinned and immediately turned to her dancing partner.

“You should go ask her to dance with you,” she said, playfully nudging him.

Mitsuo looked at her, confused.

But Satsuki had already turned and given the man a good push. Mitsuo stumbled forward. He almost managed to trip on his feet, and after regaining his balance, he was about to turn to yell at Satsuki, but then he froze.

Izumi was standing there.

Right in front of him.

A mixture of confusion and amusement shining in her brown eyes.

Nervously, he cleared his throat and tried to fight off the blush he knew was looming threateningly near.

“Uhm, hi,” he said rather lamely.

The confusion in those capturing brown eyes faded as the amusement grew more prominent.

“Hi,” she replied, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

He wanted to say more, but as he looked at her beautiful face he was forgetting all the words. So he just stood there, shifting nervously.

Izumi looked at him, unable to help the smile spreading on her lips.

The man was funny and quite adorable, too. He had about him the kind of a youthful, boyish charm, for which Izumi – with her obvious motherly instincts – had a notorious weakness.

She looked at the flustered man before her – even the shells of his ears were tingeing pink! And she made her decision.

“Want to dance with me?”

Mitsuo blinked, for a while unsure if he had heard quite right. Then, he recovered.

“Yeah.”

Izumi smiled at him, and as they walked together to the dance floor, he could feel his knees going weak.

* * *

Satsuki had stood on the side, watching the exchange. She had giggled heartily in mirth at Mitsuo’s apparent awkwardness. He had his cute moments. She had neither missed the decisive look that had briefly flashed in Izumi’s eyes.

Mitsuo would have a snowball’s chance in hell to escape from the mother hen’s clutches now… but something told Satsuki that even if Mitsuo knew he was walking straight into a trap, he would not mind at all.

Shrugging her shoulders, Satsuki stalked away from the dance floor. It was not half as fun to dance alone.

Besides, she thought to herself, a smug grin on her full lips, her work here was done.


	22. The Rescue

Satsuki decided that now that she was no longer dancing, she might as well go and get herself something to drink. She walked over to the counter. She had a comfortable little buzz going on, and it would not hurt her to have another drink.

The bartender was busy, and after a while she felt it would require a miracle to manage to place her order. Either that, or she could try yanking up her shirt. Satsuki was fairly sure that a pair of boobs would have caught the bartender’s immediate and unwavering attention.

Just as she was pondering what strategy would best get her what she wanted, a man leaned on the counter and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

He struck up a conversation, and out of politeness, Satsuki replied, though she kept her answers curt. She wasn’t interested at all in getting chatted up. All she wanted was her damn drink.

Annoyed, she shot a small glare at the irritating man who was set on flirting at her.

* * *

From a slight distance, Narita Ken’s attentive eyes were on Satsuki’s face – the beauty of which was currently marred by the irritated scowl she was wearing.

The damsel surely knew how to get herself into distressing situations… But luckily for her, he would be there to save her. A slow smirk spread on Ken’s lips.

And this time, he would make sure to collect his prize.

He set forth like predator intent on catching his prey.

* * *

Satsuki was on the verge of giving up altogether and storming off without her drink. The guy was persistent, and apparently completely incapable of reading body language, as he continued his advances despite her obvious ire.

And then, all of a sudden and out of nowhere…

_He_  arrived.

“Here you are, love,” he exclaimed, a prominent note of huskiness to his tone. One arm snaked expertly around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Satsuki let out a small indignant gasp at that – which he graciously ignored.

“I’ve been looking for you all over the place, dearest,” he declared, his dark eyes locked with her brown ones. They were full of surprise and distrust, and her dark brows had knit into a frown. The pout adorning her full lips was absolutely adorable.

An evil smirk ghosted on his lips as he decided to follow his sudden desire.

Narita Ken bent down and then, quite casually, kissed her. Full on the mouth.

The kiss was slow, tantalizing and teasing – the kind that carried with it infinite possibilities and certain promises. The kind that made her feel light-headed.

The perfect kind.

Then, just as casually he released her lips and pulled back, momentarily taking pride in the slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Ken turned, quite deliberately, to regard the man who had been chatting up the actress. The man had frozen mid sentence and his mouth was hanging open.

“I’m sorry,” Ken said pleasantly, and with a tone of innocence that was all but real. “Did I interrupt something?”

The man fled.

 


	23. The Reward

The incident had – inevitably – resulted in an argument. It had taken Satsuki only one glance of the smug grin on Narita Ken’s face to start bickering with the actor.

She had informed him, quite crossly, that she had neither asked nor needed – let alone  _wanted_  – him to rescue her.

He had quite calmly told her that it was a gentleman’s most revered duty to fly to the aid of a distressed damsel. However, all the while he had been talking his dark eyes had been positively sparkling with amusement.

She had snorted at him and bluntly remarked that no matter how distressed a damsel she might be, there was no way in hell he was a gentleman.

It had been somewhere right about there when she had suddenly found herself trapped against a wall, his tall frame looming right before her and effectively preventing her escape.

She had regarded him with slight apprehension and asked what the hell he thought he was doing.

He had gazed down at her with a wild, predatory gleam in his eyes – a gleam which had instantly made her feel very,  _very_  nervous.

He had spoken then, in a low, husky, dangerous voice that had sent shivers running down her back.

He stated that as he obviously was not a gentleman in her eyes, he would have no need to pretend he was one. He continued by adding that since he was no gentleman, as she had so kindly pointed out, there was no need for him to go about things the roundabout way.

No, he could simply take what he wanted.

Liked it or not, he had told her, he  _had_  saved her. Once again.

And this time, he had assured her, he would not fail to collect his rightful reward.

Then, he had kissed her – for the second time that evening. This kiss, however, was nothing like the first one.

It was powerful, hungry and demanding.

It was the kind of a kiss that in no way tried to mask just  _how_  he felt for her. No, in fact it was the kind of a kiss that made his intentions towards her  _very_  clear indeed.

Yes, it was the kind of a kiss that even the mere memory of it – hours after the fact – would have her knees wobbling like an intoxicated giraffe on stilts.

 


	24. The Morning After

The following morning, the cast returned to the set. They were tired after their night of partying, but nonetheless happy.

With two exceptions.

It took them a while to realise that neither Satsuki nor Mitsuo were anywhere to be seen.

It was Kouji who finally found them. The both of them were in Mitsuo’s dressing room, huddled in a corner, and for some reason, sitting on the floor.

Kouji blinked at the peculiar sight.

“Stupid Taiki and his stupid,  _stupid_  party,” Satsuki groaned then, her voice muffled. She was hugging her knees to her chest, and her forehead rested on her legs. The black curtain of hair concealed her face completely.

“I shouldn’t have been drinking so much,” Mitsuo grumbled. He was leaning his head back against the wall and was staring at the ceiling in despair.

“What do you have to complain about?” Satsuki muttered sulkily, not raising her head from its resting. “The last I saw you things were looking up for you.”

“They were,” Mitsuo replied. “Before I went and ruined all my chances for good.”

Well, now this was getting interesting. Kouji inched closer and plopped down to sit on the floor near the despairing duo.

“What did you do? Step on her foot?” Satsuki snorted, the sarcasm in her voice evident.

“No. I had one too many to drink,” Mitsuo said, drowning in self-pity. “Towards the end of the evening we were sitting in a corner table and I just kept talking and talking and talking…”

“What did you tell her?”

“I don’t even remember,” Mitsuo grumbled in desperation. “But I do remember that at some point, I spilled the beans. I told her _everything_. That she’s really talented and very nice, too. That I think she’s really beautiful. That I like her.”

Mitsuo groaned.

“I wish I would just  _die_.”

“I will kill you if you kill me,” Satsuki offered helpfully. “But I’m not sure if it’s that bad. Izumi’s nice, I’m sure she understands.”

“I won’t ever dare to face her again.”

“We can make a deal. I can keep Izumi away from you from now on, but only if you make sure Ken never gets within a five metre radius from me.”

“What did you do?” Mitsuo asked suspiciously.

“ _Me_?” Satsuki replied, indignant at Mitsuo’s implication. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Fine. What did  _he_  do?”

Satsuki was silent for a while, until she finally confessed rather sulkily.

“He kissed me. Twice.”

At that point, a new voice joined in their conversation.

“Is that a bad thing? Because frankly, I think that Ken-san looks like a  _great_  kisser.”

Mitsuo started and Satsuki came very close to jumping out of her own skin.

“Kouji!” she wailed, finally realising that the actor was sitting right by their side. “Since when were you there?” the actress asked suspiciously.

“Since ‘stupid Taiki and his stupid party’,” Kouji informed amiably. “I have to say, though, you two had a  _very_  interesting night.”

Mitsuo groaned and Satsuki hid her face in her hands.

Then, Mitsuo suddenly straightened and stared at Satsuki.

“Wait. Ken-san  _kissed_  you?”

Satsuki nodded, her hands still covering her face.

Mitsuo turned to look at Kouji.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him  _kiss_  anyone before… Have you?”

Kouji shook his head.

“Not unless you count the ones on the screen,” he replied. Then, his eyes took on a dreamy quality. “But I still bet he is a great kisser.”

“He is.”

The words had slipped out before she had the time to stop them. Kouji and Mitsuo turned slowly, and the weight of their speculative stares settled on her as she squirmed nervously.

“I mean I… he… ARGH!”

Satsuki once again hid her face, which was rapidly nearing a vivid shade of red.

“Stupid Taiki and his stupid,  _stupid_  party!”


	25. Contemplation

It was the lunch break. Izumi was sitting on her usual corner table, accompanied by Noriko and Himeko.

A loud laughter suddenly echoed in the cafeteria, and Izumi turned to look at the table the sounds were originating. Satsuki was giggling hopelessly, Kouji was chuckling beside her. Taiki was laughing loudly, and in the centre of the group was the widely grinning Mitsuo. Izumi pursed her lips thoughtfully as she studied the boyish actor.

“What do you think of Mitsuo-kun?” Izumi asked abruptly.

“Mitsuo-san is nice,” Noriko said, blushing slightly. “He is a good actor and I like doing scenes with him. He’s always really kind to me.”

“He gets along great with everyone,” Himeko observed. “I think he’s funny and a good enough guy, even though he has picked a bad habit of stealing Kouji-kun from me.”

“Taiki really likes Mitsuo-san, too,” Noriko added.

“Why do you ask, Izumi-san?” Himeko prompted, eager for gossip.

“Because I’m trying to make up my mind.” Izumi said, her expression thoughtful. Her gaze was still resting on Mitsuo. “You know, last week at the party Mitsuo-kun told me he likes me.”

“Eh?” Noriko gasped.

Himeko giggled.

“Now isn’t that something,” the feminine actress mused. “The boyish prankster and the mother hen…?”

“It’s not official yet,” Izumi reminded. “Though I have to say I feel tempted. I think he’s awfully cute.”

“Do tell!” Himeko urged, her brown eyes sparkling.

“He was blushing up to his ears and was so shy and flustered. I thought he’d ask me to dance with him, but he didn’t, he just stood there and stared at me nervously. So in the end, tired of waiting him to make the move, I figured why the hell not… and I asked if he’d like to dance with me.”

“You’re so bold, Izumi-chan!” the shy Noriko said, admiration in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say bold as much as impatient,” Himeko giggled, tossing a few locks of her carefully curled hair over her shoulder.

“Oh shush,” Izumi said and playfully smacked Himeko’s shoulder.

The popular idol grinned at her, and then turned to stare at the faraway table where Mitsuo and his company were still laughing cheerfully.

“If you want my opinion though,” Himeko spoke, “just go for it.”

“I think you would make a cute couple,” Noriko piped up and then blushed furiously.

“Hmmmm….”

Izumi’s thoughtful brown eyes settled on Mitsuo’s form just as the boyish actor chanced to look up. For a moment, their gazes were locked, before Mitsuo hastily turned his head. Izumi caught the sight of the slight blush spreading on the man’s cheeks.

Her lips curled up in a delighted smile.

“You know what, girls? I think I just might,” Izumi concluded, the smile lighting up her face deepening.


	26. Evaluation

”Okay, good! That’s a wrap!” director Takahashi announced in her carrying voice. “That’s enough for today, thank you for your hard work, everyone!”

A chorus of  _otsukaresama_  filled the room, in response to the director’s words.

“Also to remind you all, there will be no filming tomorrow! Instead this studio will be used for taking the promotional photographs for our show.  So, the actors and the staff at costumes and make up will have to show up tomorrow. Is that clear?”

“Yeeees.” drawled on the members of the staff and the cast alike.

“Wanna go grab a drink after work?” Kouji asked Himeko.

“Sorry, Kouji-kun. I made plans to eat a dinner out with my husband today,” the popular idol declined. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“That’s a date, then,” Kouji grinned.

Mitsuo was stealing discreet glances at Izumi, while Taiki had pulled Noriko into his lap, where the shy actress sat, blushing redder than ever.

Satsuki sat down on a nearby chair and sighed in relief. As much as she loved ‘Kagome’, it was just plain  _uncomfortable_  to spend the whole long day wearing the wig and the contact lenses… Not to even mention the stupid school uniform with its stupid little skirt.

Still, it could be worse… Satsuki glanced at the tall charismatic actor who was currently busy talking with Morikawa-san. He had to wear contacts too, and his wig was even  _longer_  and heavier than hers. Adding to that were the fake nails that must have been getting in the way more often than not. And if all that was not enough, he had to wear armour as part of his costume. Besides, the fur pelt he had to wear on his shoulder was ridiculously heavy. Satsuki knew, she once had to take her costume back to the storage racks by herself and had seen ‘Sesshoumaru’s’ costume in full on a nearby rack. She had not been able to resist petting to soft white fur, but lifting the damn thing off the rack had not been an easy feat.

‘Still,’ she thought to herself, ‘I’ve never once heard him complain. Maybe Morikawa-san had it right when he said Narita was serious about his work…’

Satsuki flinched as she suddenly realised the object of her observation was staring right back at her. She gulped and hastily got up, rushing away from the studio, and away from Narita Ken.

If only she had been so lucky.

Just as her hand wrapped around the door knob of her dressing room, she heard a smooth low voice speak right behind her.

“So, did you see anything you liked, Yukino-san?”

Satsuki bit her lip before she promptly turned the knob and slipped into the dressing room, slamming the door to his face.


	27. The Photoshoot

The photographer was a dark-haired man in his mid-thirties. While his assistants set up the studio to their liking, adjusting the lights and setting up the camera and other equipment, the cast of the lead actors of the TV drama  _Inuyasha_  were all gathered in their dressing rooms, being fitted and made up for the shoot.

Once everything – and everyone – was ready, the long day of shooting the photos could finally begin.

First, the photographer took several single shots of each actor and actress, after which they proceeded to the group shots. He snapped a few of the entire cast, before he started arranging them into smaller groups as befitted their characters. ‘Sesshoumaru’ was photographed together with ‘Rin’. ‘Naraku’, ‘Kagura’ and ‘Kohaku’ comprised another smaller group. ‘Kohaku’ was also photographed a few times with ‘Sango’. There were shots of the whole Inutachi, then some couple photos taken – ‘Inuyasha’ and ‘Kagome’, ‘Inuyasha’ and ‘Kikyo’, ‘Kagome’ and ‘Kouga’ and ‘Miroku’ and ‘Sango’.

Satsuki was nervous, and trying her best not to let it show. Modelling for photographs was new to her, but it helped to watch and learn from the actors and actresses around her. She sat to the side, studying their expressions, movements and postures. And when her turn came, she did what she felt was right – she sank into ‘Kagome’ and stopped being Satsuki. Instead of thinking how ‘Kagome’ would act, how she would stand, what kind of expression she would wear, the actress  _became_  ‘Kagome’.

Then came another group shot, and the photographer stood behind his camera, arranging his models the way he saw fit.

“Inuyasha, stand next to Kikyo! Kagome, go stand on Inuyasha’s other side. Sesshoumaru, stand behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga, stand next to Kagome…”

Satsuki stopped hearing the photographer’s voice the moment Narita Ken took his spot. She could  _feel_  him standing there and suddenly there were shivers running down her back.

“Alright, everyone, ready? Eyes here!”

The photographer took a few shots of the group. And that was when he noticed it.

There was a  _spark_.

“Thank you everyone for your co-operation. That is all for today!”

As the members of the cast began to head towards their dressing rooms, the photographer raised his voice once again.

“Yukino-san? Would you mind staying for a while longer? Narita-san, you as well, please.”

Confused, Satsuki walked to the photographer, closely followed by Narita Ken.

“What is this about?” the actor asked in his deep, smooth voice.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a few pictures more of you two.”

“But.. But ‘Kagome’ barely has any interaction with ‘Sesshoumaru’ in the TV drama…” Satsuki objected faintly.

“I don’t care about that, to be honest. But my instincts are telling me there is something here and I want to see if I’m right. So please, I would appreciate if you would come back for a few more pictures after you’ve taken off your costumes.”

Narita Ken smirked just then, and the sight of that dark smile was enough to make Satsuki want to run away and fast.


	28. Chemistry

There was no denying the charisma – the tall actor sometimes seemed to release waves of it in the air. It was like a scent, always hanging about him. That little  _something_  which instantly charmed everyone around him. It was frankly the first time the photographer had ever had the chance to work with Narita Ken but he had heard the rumours about the famous actor and they were all proving to be quite true. He  _was_  phenomenal. His gaze was intense, and he seemed to move with instinct that made him appear to be a complete natural in front of the camera. He even took the guidance well. It was a pleasure to work with him.

But the girl was spectacular too. The photographer had heard she was a newcomer, and her inexperience did shine through at times. However, same as with Narita Ken, there was also that  _something_  in Yukino Satsuki – in the slight hint of dimples, in the kind, calm aura – but most of all in that glimmer in her eyes. She might have been unpolished and a little rough around the edges still, but nevertheless she shone like a diamond.

But when those two were together, standing side by side – that was when the magic happened. The photographer could feel it in his bones, and his instincts were almost always right.

Sparks. There were definitely sparks.

“Can you stand a little closer? Yukino-san, can you place your hand on his arm? Narita-san, put your arm around her. Good. That’s great. Look over her shoulder at the camera.”

They were standing close. Too close. She stood, her back to camera and her face turned to the side, aligned with her shoulder. He stood right in front of her, his arm wound around her, his hand tangled in her short black locks. The photographer hadn’t even said anything about  _fondling_  her hair, oh no, that part was all Ken’s idea. Satsuki despaired in her mind. How come she ended up in these ridiculous situations with Narita Ken? Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears she thought she would go deaf. She glimpsed the slight glimmer in Ken’s dark eyes and she had to fight not to shiver. There was something about the way he stared at her that made her extremely nervous. The way he held her beckoned her to melt against him, and she wanted nothing more than to _bolt_  because she knew if she didn’t, he would manage to ensnare her.

Oh yes. The photographer smiled, excited, and let his shutter loose, clicking away as he took pictures of the pair. It was there. He could feel it, the raw  _chemistry_  that enveloped the pair – and what was even better, he could SEE those very emotions transferred to the photos as well. Their bodies, their expressions, their eyes – each of them spoke in their own language.

“Thank you,” he said at last, after he had guided the pair into a few more poses. “You were just great, the photos are fantastic.”

Satsuki all but nodded nervously, but Narita Ken appeared to be calm.

“You’re very welcome, we are glad to have helped,” the actor intoned smoothly.

Satsuki finally gave into her instinct to run, and headed to her dressing room. She walked in, grabbed her handbag, donned her coat, checked herself swiftly from the mirror…

And when she stepped out of the room,  _he_  was there, blocking her way.

“So, Yukino-san…” he said simply, his lips once again twisted into that smirk that made her shiver, “it seems like finally there are just the two of us.”

 


	29. Rejection

Once again, he had her cornered.

Once again, his eyes were glowing in that dark, predatory way that scared the hell out of Satsuki.

He smirked, and her gaze treacherously settled on his lips.

Her heart beat quickened a pace or two, as she remembered the kiss he had bestowed on her at the party two weeks ago.

Both the kisses.

His reached for her, his hand settling around her wrist in a secure grip.

His dark gaze locked with her soft brown eyes, he leaned closer.

She could feel her knees growing weak.

Like a deer in headlights, Satsuki stood still, looking at the predator in front of her.

She knew where this was going, and she was hovering on the very edge – a part of her wanted nothing but to flee, while a part of her felt overwhelmingly tempted of taking that one, fateful step.

And then, her hesitant eyes taking in his confident, attractive face and the tell-tale smirk, she made her decision.

”Stop it,” Satsuki hissed. She yanked her hand away from his grip.

Surprise flashed briefly in Ken’s eyes, but he did not back away.

“What’s wrong?” he said quietly, a seductive note evident in his deep smooth voice.

That was the final straw. Satsuki’s temper got the best of her, and before she even realised herself what was happening, the words were already spilling from her mouth.

“You’re a player, and we both know it. You’ve always had women flocking to you. And because I didn’t join in on that mindless crowd, I caught your eye.”

Slightly taken aback at the show of her anger, Narita Ken took a step back. Her words were heated and spoken rashly and in anger, but for some reason, they resonated within him, stirring his anger in a response.

“I was different, so that made me interesting. I wasn’t immediately charmed by you, so that made me a challenge. You thought it would be a fun game, to see how much it would take for you to win me over and add me into your collection of conquests.” she paused her heated tirade to take a quick breath. Then, she continued to give him a piece of her mind. The more Ken heard, the more furious he grew.

“But I refuse, Narita Ken! I will not play your game and let you have your way with me, because I know that the moment you get what you so badly want from me, you’ll just toss me aside like a used rag.” She crossed her arms and her brown eyes were ablaze with anger as she glared at him, delivering the final insult.

“I am not your plaything, so stop messing with me!”

She whirled, escaping from his clutches and stormed away.

He stood stock still, watching her leave. His face had grown pale, and his fists were clenched so tight his nails had dug into the skin of his palm. He was actually trembling, trying to contain within the whirlwind of emotions bent on escaping. Oh god, how he wanted to run up to the insufferable female and unleash his fury on her, cursing and yelling at her face and telling her exactly what he thought of her and her snappy remarks. But he was Narita Ken. He had better self-control than that.

… Still, he had to admit that he felt a lot better after having punched a hole in the wall.


	30. Righteous Fury

Narita Ken was angry. No, it was more than that, he was  _enraged_ … And he had Yukino Satsuki to blame for all of that.

And yet, somehow, a notable amount of his anger was towards himself.

Because no matter how much Satsuki’s venomous words had angered him, he could not deny the truth that lay under the pretence. Satsuki had it right.

And it was  _that_  single fact which angered him most of all.

He had always had women come flocking to him. Mindless, annoying hens that would chatter inane, stupid things and drool a river’s worth at his feet. Such women held no charm for him. He would not feel drawn to a woman whose whole body language would scream to him “Oh yes take me now oh please I’m all yours!”

Where was the fun in that?

Narita Ken loved the thrill of the chase. And now he had found the perfect prey for him to chase. But the vixen kept squirming away from his clutches, time after time. And last time, she had showered him with angry words. Angry words that had, in turn, woken up the rage within him.

But only because he heard the truth in them.

Satsuki was  _different_. Different from all the women he had ever known. She regarded him with coldness and distrust. She would not flock to him, she would run away from him.

And precisely because of that, he wanted her. She would give him the greatest chase of all time – and at the end of it, he would get to make her his.

The words had cut him. And the blood boiled in his veins but still the hurtful words rang true.

She had caught his eye because she was different. He did think her to be interesting because she was different. He would relish the game of making her his.

He  _wanted_  her.

And she? It was becoming more and more apparent that she hated him. She had no wish for him to pursue her – that much she had made clear.

Ken realised he might well make a complete fool of himself if he continued to chase after the girl. He would become the greatest laughing stock of Japan.

Narita Ken was finally serious about a girl – and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. The irony was so deep that even _he_ had to hollowly chuckle at it. Every logical nerve in his body was screaming at him. To stop it now. To ignore her. To let her go. It would be a small price to pay for saving face.

But soon came the sudden realisation and he understood that he did not have a choice in the matter anymore.

He could not stop. He would keep on chasing after her. He was already in too deep.

One way or another he would need to bring her around.

He  _had_  to have her.

And he would show her.

He would  _keep_  her.

 


	31. Pictures

Director Takahashi was humming to herself as she walked down the corridor. She was heading to the conference room, where the producers and the publicist would already be waiting. She was cradling a large manila envelope that had just been delivered earlier that morning. She had not opened it yet, she was excited about the contents of the envelope so she had wanted to savour the moment by waiting until the meeting in the early afternoon to open it.

Takahashi stepped into the conference room and greeted the people gathered there. She sat down and exchanged pleasantries for a few moments. Just after they had ventured into talking business instead of small talk, thus opening their little meeting officially, the scriptwriter burst into the room, late as always. The eccentric writer took her place at the table, and Takahashi decided that the moment she had been awaiting had finally come.

“Alright, everyone, the reason we’ve gathered here today is to decide about the promotional photographs to use for our show. I have all the pictures here in this envelope. Shall we?”

Director Takahashi opened the large envelope and pulled out the stack of pictures. Starting to spread the various photographs onto the conference table, the producers and the publicist commenced in a low murmur of appreciation as they took in the promotional photographs.

Takahashi sighed in appreciation as she went through the pictures in her hand before setting them onto the table for others to see.

The photographs were just as good as she had been hoping, if not even better! Very pleased with the results, Takahashi skimmed quickly through the rest of the pile, until suddenly she came to a halt.

Takahashi’s eyebrows arched in surprise as she silently took in the photograph. What was this? She hadn’t commissioned anything like this!

Nevertheless, the picture was incredible. Just by gazing upon it she could feel the chemistry and the emotions flowing between the pair portrayed in the photograph. Really, looking at the picture she couldn’t help but to think of a pure angel trapped in the possessive grasp of a demon.

“There’s a note,” one of the producers noticed, holding out the folded slip of a paper to director Takahashi.

Takahashi unfolded the note.

“ _Dear_ _director_ ,” it read, “ _I know you only asked for promotional photographs for your show, but once I saw the combined charisma of Yukino-san and Narita-san, I just couldn’t help myself! A phenomenal pair of actors you have there, Takahashi-san! They work wonders in front of the camera, don’t you think? I take real pride in these photos. The pictures have a palpable mood, they tell a story._

_I wanted you to see them._

_X_.”


	32. Unnatural

Satsuki stole another glance at the photographs in her hand and had to fight off the blush threatening to stain her cheeks. Really, when the insistent photographer had coaxed them into posing for him, she had never expected the end result to look like  _that_. It was highly unnerving to look at the photographs. For one, she had barely recognised herself in the feminine beauty sparkling with inner fire. The unexpected image had sent her blinking for several seconds before she had finally been forced to accept that the woman in the picture was indeed her.

But even more disturbing than her strange image on the paper was how in the photograph, she seemed to stand in such an ease within the arms of someone she so desperately despised. If she hesitated in giving herself reasons to hate him, she was afraid that small part of her that could not deny her apparent attraction would be allowed more room. And that would be giving Narita Ken exactly what he desired, and Satsuki was not about to fall into the clutches of the womanising jerk. Nuh-uh!

Then why did it seem to be completely normal, the way her arms were wrapped around the insufferable but oh-so-charismatic actor in the photograph?

How could the woman in the photograph – the woman who was her and yet  _could not_  be her – be at such an apparent ease with the man whose dark eyes belied his passions? How could she appear to be comfortable in the dangerous man’s embrace? How could the woman match the man so well, to such a degree that even Satsuki couldn’t deny that the two people in the picture looked like a couple?

How could the two of them radiate such intimacy that the mere sight of the  _preposterous_  picture made Satsuki’s cheeks flush?

But the first and foremost question echoing in Satsuki’s troubled mind was how the hell could something that was so utterly unnatural in real life have been made to seem so desirable in the simple little photograph?

How could the couple in the picture appear to be so well-suited to each other that their close embrace seemed nothing but right and natural?

 


	33. Thirst

It had been a long day in the studio once again, and by the end of it, Satsuki was exhausted, not to mention parched. The bright spotlights had been beaming at them all day long, and she had been sweating under her long wig for hours. She slouched determinedly towards her dressing room. She would rid herself of her sweaty clothes and of her insufferable wig, and then find herself a cool beverage. Satsuki’s mind was stubbornly set on her goal as she slipped into her dressing room.

The young woman who always helped Satsuki with her makeup was waiting for the actress, and kindly helped her remove the annoying wig before the staff member exited the room, taking the wig with her. Finally left alone, Satsuki sighed in delight as she ran her hand through her freed raven locks and grabbed a tissue to dab away the moisture that was glistening on her forehead.

* * *

Narita Ken had not missed the way the actress of his interest had slouched before she disappeared into the dressing room nor the few beads of sweat that had been glistening on her forehead. He was sure she was feeling uncomfortable. So was he, in his daiyoukai regalia.

Pondering the situation and the opportunities it presented, Ken decided to go and purchase a bottle of cool water from the cafeteria and then go to present the refreshment to the woman who had caught his interest. Occasional random acts of kindness and consideration would undoubtedly alter the presumptions she harboured of him. Such an offering would surely surprise the actress, but it would also work for his ultimate agenda of conquering her.

Smirking to himself, Narita Ken set on his quest.

* * *

Satsuki groaned in annoyance as she heard a knock on the door. She had just begun to change her clothes, and was in rather an awkward position, tangled in the shirt she has just been about to pull over her head.

“What is it?” she snapped resignedly, stilling in her actions. Her voice was muffled by the piece of clothing that was almost covering her face. “I’m changing right now.”

“It’s me, Ken.” the deep smooth voice carried from the other side of the door. “You looked like you could have used a refreshment so I thought to bring you some water. Are you decent?”

Satsuki’s brows drew into a frown as surprise mingled with suspicions. Narita Ken was being considerate? Or was he just trying to get into her dressing room to corner her once again?

Sighing, Satsuki forcefully quelled the nasty suspicions, feeling slightly guilty at how she had lashed out at the man the last time they had been alone. And as dry and parched her throat was, it would have been silly to refuse the actor’s offer.

“The door isn’t locked. You can come in, there’s a table right by the door. You can leave the water there and then go.”

“Alright,” the agreement came quickly and easily, and then Satsuki heard the door open.


	34. Sight For Sore Eyes

Ken stepped in, his eyes scanning the room to find the table Satsuki had mentioned. As he spotted the table and set the bottle down, his eyes widened slightly in surprise as he took notice of the three large mirrors that the tomboy-actress had in her room. His eyes widened more as he caught the sight of something  _very interesting_  out of the corner of his eye. The curiously lacy and ornate red and black bra that was all that was left to cover the curves of the woman’s full breasts from his sight.

Obviously, the actress had not been aware that the loose tank top she had worn under the shirt she was in the process of removing, had clung to the sweaty fabric and stuck to the shirt, rising off her body as well. After all, he  _had_  asked if she was decent, and Ken highly doubted that ‘decent’ would be equal to standing in nothing but a short skirt and a bra in Satsuki’s books.

Opting to be the gentleman – for once – Ken decided to inform the surprisingly curvy actress about her current state of undress.

Satsuki, feeling nervous at feeling the predatory actor’s presence in the room, regained the struggle of trying to disentangle herself of her sweaty, clingy shirt.

“Your boobs are showing.”

Satsuki stilled again. In her struggle against the infuriating trap of a shirt she had completely missed whatever Ken had just said.

“Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that,” she asked.

“Actually, I should be nicer to them,” the man mused to himself, appreciation shining in his dark eyes.

“Huh? Nicer to what?” Satsuki was very much confused now, the man was making no sense!

“Your breasts,” the actor replied smoothly. “I can see them quite clearly.”                                             

In a panicked pull, Satsuki finally managed to yank the shirt over her head and instantly realised that she had managed to pull her tank top off her body alongside with the shirt.

She turned to him, her face was burning in mortification, and her brown eyes were seething in fury.

“Get. Out!” she snarled at him, pushing the sweaty garment against her chest in a belated show of modesty.

Ken obeyed and shut the door after him, a wide smirk twisting his lips. He had much appreciated what he had seen, she had a _fuller_  figure than what he had anticipated. What a sight for sore eyes!


	35. Suggestion

Mitsuo was staring at the script in his lap but his eyes didn’t really register any of the words. It had been almost a month since the party when he had unintentionally spilled his secret out to Izumi. And nothing had happened.

Immediately after the party he had been frantic. What would Izumi think of him now?

But as weeks had passed, he had started to feel uncomfortable. Why hadn’t Izumi said anything to him? Why was she behaving like his awkward confession had never happened?

Ready to plunge into the swamp of self-pity and depression, Mitsuo was startled when a soft, hesitant voice spoke up.

“Mitsuo-san?”

The actor looked up from the script to find that the shy and cute Noriko was standing before him, fiddling with the script.

Mitsuo gave the girl a reassuring smile. Mitsuo rather liked the pretty little actress; she was so sweet and kind.

It still amazed him that someone like Noriko would be dating the attention-seeking delinquent-wannabe.

Speaking of Taiki, where was he? Mitsuo quickly glanced about. If Taiki were to see his precious girlfriend chatting with another male, all hell would break loose. Mitsuo would rather avoid being raged at by the delusional and jealous boyfriend. After all, Taiki could get pretty loud at times.

Seeing the bad boy actor nowhere near, Mitsuo relaxed a bit.

“What is it, Noriko-san?” he asked.

“I was wondering if you mind reading the script with me,” Noriko replied, blushing slightly. “There is that scene with ‘Inuyasha’ and ‘Kikyo’ they’re shooting this afternoon…”

“Sure,” Mitsuo readily replied with a grin. “It’d be good to practise.”

Noriko sat down on the chair next to him, and the two of them began to go through the scene together, rehearsing their lines.

* * *

“Oh, here you are, Noriko-chan!”

Mitsuo and Noriko turned to see that Himeko was standing in front of them, her hand propped on her hip.

“It’s almost lunch time, you know! Izumi was looking for you.”

Mitsuo’s cheeks flushed at the mention of Izumi’s name.

Noriko missed the boyish actor’s reaction as she quickly scrambled up.

“Thanks, Himeko-chan, I lost track of time!”

“No problem, hun. Run along, Izumi’s waiting for you at the cafeteria.”

Mitsuo’s blush suddenly deepened.

“Aren’t you coming, Himeko-chan?”

“In a bit.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you for your help, Mitsuo-san!”

Mitsuo stared at Noriko’s retreating back and tried his best to avoid Himeko’s appraising eyes. He could feel the woman’s intent gaze on him.

“You know,” the idol-turned-actress drawled in, a slight hint of amusement evident in her voice, “you could just go and ask her out.”

Mitsuo flinched, embarrassed to have been caught red handed. He looked up and saw Himeko watching him, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

Then, the actress winked at him and walked away.


	36. Expert

”You’re blushing again.”

Mitsuo groaned and glared at his friends out of the corner of his eye.

“So what if I am,” he barked out gruffly.

“Something happen?” Satsuki asked.

“Nothing, just…”

“Just?”

“Himeko-san told me yesterday that I should ask Izumi out.”

“She’s right,” Taiki immediately said. “You’ve been hesitating long enough as it is.”

“I don’t know…” Mitsuo muttered, intently staring at the floor.

”Women don’t like indecisive men,” Taiki huffed, running his hand through his wild, bleached hair. “Just march up to the chick and tell her straight how things will play out. ‘Woman, from now on, you will be mine. Tomorrow, I’m taking you out for a dinner.”

While Mitsuo glowered at Taiki, Satsuki snorted.

“That might have worked for you and Noriko-san, but somehow I don’t think Izumi would take kindly to such an overbearing attitude,” the tomboyish actress replied, shaking her head. “Just be yourself, Mitsuo. Buck up and ask her out!”

“Oh shut up, what do either of you know?”

“We know you’re head over heels for the girl,” Taiki grinned.

“Seriously, I don’t know why you’re so shy about this. You should at least ask her. Even if she turns you down, at least then you will know for sure. Otherwise you’ll forever be plagued with what-ifs.” Satsuki crossed her arms across her chest.

Mitsuo huffed, and looked away from his friends. They were probably right, but he didn’t want to discuss the matter right now. He decided to change the subject.

“So, Satsuki, how are things with you and Ken-san then?”

Satsuki’s eyes widened and she instantly paled.

“What do you mean?” she sputtered. “There’s nothing going on between me and Narita Ken.”

“Yeah, sure,” Taiki said sceptically. “We’ve all seen those pictures, Satsuki. Denial is futile.”

Satsuki pouted.

“The pictures are lying!” Satsuki insisted.

“The look in Ken-san’s eyes does not lie,” Mitsuo countered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up! He’s a ladies’ man and a pervert, that’s ALL you see in his eyes.”

“Suuure,” Taiki chuckled. “You’re both so naïve,” the bad boy actor huffed, shaking his head. “Satsuki, no matter how much you try to deny it, you have the hots for Narita Ken. Frankly, I don’t see why that would be such a bad thing, so you should go for it! And Mitsuo, the hopeless crush you have on Izumi will never go away if you don’t grab the bull by its horns. So for god’s sake, ask the girl out before someone else beats you to it!”

Silence followed Taiki’s statement, as Mitsuo and Satsuki stared at their friend in disbelief.

“And what qualifies you to give other people advice regarding their relationships?” Mitsuo grumbled sullenly, while Satsuki emphasised her prankster friend’s words with her nods.

“In case you have forgotten, my friends,” Taiki said with a wide grin, “among the three of us, I happen to be the only one who is  _in_  a relationship. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to go and find my girlfriend.” Taiki walked away, whistling merrily to himself.

“He’s such an ass sometimes.” Mitsuo growled.

“Agreed,” Satsuki sighed.


	37. An Eye For An Eye

After mulling over the incident, Satsuki decided that she needed revenge. Even though it had been a week since it had happened, she still felt  _mortified_  every time she felt Narita Ken’s eyes on her.

It had to stop.

Narita Ken had seen something he  _never_  should have, and now it was time for Satsuki to receive compensation for her humiliation.

Yes, it was time for some good ol’ eye for an eye.

Her mind set, as soon as they had finished the filming for the day and she had changed out of her costume and into her regular clothes, she left her dressing room.

With decisive steps she walked over to Narita Ken’s assigned dressing room. She stopped behind the closed door for a moment. Then, scowling, she strode in, not bothering to knock.

Why should she care if the actor was indecent, after the peep-show she had accidentally given him?

To her disappointment, she found that Ken had already fully changed into dark jeans and a blue button-up shirt. The man turned to face her just as Satsuki shut the door behind her.

”What a pleasure it is for you to come to see me, Yukino-san,” Narita Ken intoned smoothly, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. “Is there something I can help you with?”

”You saw mine, so show me yours,” Satsuki bit out, glaring at the man venomously.

To say Ken was taken aback by Satsuki’s demand would have been a vast understatement. Still, once his initial surprise had passed, a slow, delighted smirk spread on his lips.

“As you wish, Yukino-san”, he said gallantly, his voice almost a purr.

With a slow deliberation that could only be considered  _teasing_ , the charismatic actor began to unbutton his shirt. Casually, he shrugged the piece of clothing off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He was not the least bit abashed at his gawking audience.

_Wow._  Somewhere deep inside, a small part of Satsuki that was not too occupied at drooling at the male perfection before her, was resignedly thinking that this had been a  _very_  bad idea.

He was more muscled that she could have told – but then again seeing how much Sesshoumaru’s costume weighed and how seemingly effortlessly he could carry the ensemble for hours, she should not have been so surprised. His shoulders were wide, his arms strong and Satsuki couldn’t help but to appreciate the sight of his biceps.

Then, quite deliberately, Ken flexed his muscles and Satsuki’s eyes were immediately drawn to his firm chest and toned abs.

Ken was very pleased to notice that there was a dazed look in the beautiful actress’ eyes.

“Like what you see?” he couldn’t help but tease her in his deep, dark tones.

_YES!_  Screamed Satsuki’s mind in awed devotion.

However, the words that left her lips in a huff were quite different.

“Don’t flatter yourself!” the woman snapped and then tore her gaze off the delicious eye-candy before her, before whirling around and determinedly stomping away from the dressing room.

Ken watched her leave, his smirk only widening.

The vixen was very insistent in denying her attraction to him.

But Ken was not fooled. Not even for a second.


	38. Simple Question

Mitsuo was hovering. He glanced at his clock and nervously bit his lip. It took all his willpower not to begin pacing, it just wouldn’t do if he would appear all pathetic and nervous like a –

Oh, who was he kidding?

His stomach felt like it was on several tight knots and his palms were sweaty.

He glanced at his clock again.

They had finished shooting half an hour ago, and she still hadn’t showed up. He was situated at the main entrance of the studio, waiting for her to come out after changing out of her costume and into her regular clothes.

Today was the day he was finally going to do it. Mitsuo prayed to every single kami he could name – which was not really that many – that for once, she would show up alone, without her loyal tag-along friends.

He was nervous enough about the thought of finally confronting her – if he had to do so in front an audience he knew for certain that the shyness would kick in and he would be rendered tongue-tied. It had taken countless pep talks just to get him to get this far – which was lying in wait by the doors so he would be able to corner her before she left work.

Yeah, that surely didn’t appear pathetic at all.

The deities and spirits seemed to have been in an amiable mood this particular day, for when Izumi finally appeared into the lobby of the building, she was all by herself. She spotted the nervously fidgeting man who was idling by the main entrance almost immediately, and had to swallow the smile threatening to spread onto her painted lips.

Really, it was about damn time, too. Had he kept her waiting any longer, she just might have had to take the matters to her own pretty little hands. Izumi was a modern woman, and she would not be afraid of making the initiative – she simply preferred not to.

She halted in front of him.

“Good evening, Mitsuo-san,” she greeted him pleasantly, her brown eyes twinkling ever so slightly with amusement. “What are you doing here so late? I thought you would have left already.”

Mitsuo swallowed nervously. It was now or never.

He willingly leapt into the fire.

“Actually, Izumi-san, I was waiting for you,” he managed to stammer out.

“Oh, really?” Izumi exclaimed in a surprise that was not fully genuine. “Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” she coaxed ever so subtly.

“I… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Izumi urged in anticipation.

Mitsuo’s stomach knotted some more when he finally spilled out his proposal.

“Would you want to go out with me?”

_Please?_  his mind added despairingly.

Silence greeted his words, and Mitsuo was literally holding his breath.

The smile finally took over the beautiful actress’ painted lips.

“Why, Mitsuo-san, I thought you’d never ask,” Izumi purred as she leaned in and kissed the stunned man’s cheek.


	39. Inspiration

Furui Chie-sensei, the scriptwriter of  _Inuyasha_ , the TV drama in the making, was absentmindedly chewing at the end of her mechanical pencil. Her brows were furrowed as she intently stared at the unlikely scene before her.

The studio was currently being used to film the flashback scenes of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Some of the actors that were not in the scene themselves were nonetheless lingering nearby, watching the shooting and waiting for their turn. Including  _them_.

Chie’s mind was whirling when she watched them, sitting in neighbouring chairs. He looked casual and relaxed and appeared to be intently following the scene being acted out and filmed before him. She was leaning away from him in the neighbouring chair, but despite that tell tale body language, her eyes kept periodically washing over his tall, lean form. There was a slight, confused frown on her face, while his dark eyes were sparkling in a way that made Chie suspect that the male was  _very_  much aware of the actress’ attention on him. Her theory was proven to be true when the last time the frowning actress’ eyes landed on him, he turned to meet her gaze. A slender eyebrow rose in a silent question, while his lips twisted into an amused smirk. She swiftly turned her head away, but neither Narita Ken nor Furui Chie missed the slight rosy tint that had swiftly appeared on the young woman’s cheeks.

Now that was interesting.

Chie’s eyes narrowed in thought as she sank into the depths of her quirky, fangirlish mind. The pair seemed an odd match at the first glance… But the more she kept thinking about it, the more sense it started to make.

The scriptwriter left the studio and sauntered off to her own office. Pulling her laptop closer to her, she began to type in frenzy.

* * *

 It was lunch break when the scriptwriter walked to the director’s office with a stack of papers fresh out of the printer. This time, she had truly outdone herself.

She knocked on the door, and upon hearing the “enter”, stepped in.

“I have the tentative script for next week, Takahashi-san,” the scriptwriter said politely.

The director nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Takahashi accepted the script and once the writer was seated, began to read through.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were having a rendezvous when Kagome accidentally stumbled on them. Feeling sad and betrayed, Kagome fled the scene, running blindly. She ran – literally – into none other than Sesshoumaru, and after the demon lord had questioned the distraught young woman, he –

Director Takahashi’s eyes widened in disbelief.

_What the hell?!_

“Chie-sensei, pardon me for asking, but what the hell is this?”

“The show would become much more interesting if we were to change the inter-character relationships a teensy bit. Much more opportunity for drama, and romance and –“

The director cut into the delusional writer’s defence speech.

“You call replacing Inuyasha as Kagome’s love interest with  _Sesshoumaru_  a  **teensy**  change?” Takahashi asked incredulously.

“Well…”

“No! The pairings were agreed upon in the early stages of this production! You were there when the producers okayed the plan! I won’t accept this script. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are  **not**  going to happen. Do I make myself clear?”

The scriptwriter sighed disappointedly in defeat.


	40. Leashed

Mitsuo stared into the emptiness, his eyes unseeing and out of focus. There was a silly smile on his face. Satsuki bit her lip to stifle her giggle and then waved a hand right in front of Mitsuo’s face snapping the boyish actor back to reality.

Mitsuo started and turned to look at Satsuki.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Satsuki replied, her lips twitching into a wide smile. “Your daydream just seemed so pleasant I grew curious.”

Mitsuo blushed lightly and then grinned sheepishly.

“You seem to be in a good mood!” proclaimed Taiki who had just appeared and plopped down to sit with them. “Something good happen?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Mitsuo replied casually. “Just had a date last night.”

Taiki grinned just as Satsuki gasped in surprise.

“That’s great!” Satsuki exclaimed, delighted.

“Took you long enough!” Taiki laughed as he patted Mitsuo on the back.

“Mitsuo-san!”

All three turned to look into the direction of the sound and found that Izumi had just walked in and was smiling and waving at Mitsuo.

Mitsuo’s face almost glowed as he hastily got up and hurried over to Izumi.

Taiki chuckled.

“Just one date and he’s whipped. At Izumi’s beck and call like a little puppy. Pathetic.”

“Well I think it’s cute,” Satsuki said.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Izumi and Mitsuo chatting animatedly together, occasionally bursting into merry laughter. The tips of Mitsuo’s ears still were tinted a little pink, but he seemed to be considerably more at ease with the actress than what he had been previously.

Then, a movement caught her eye and she saw Noriko stepping into the room.

“Oh, Noriko-san’s here.”

Taiki immediately got up and rushed to his blushing girlfriend’s side. Satsuki could almost imagine a wagging tail.

A giggle escaped her lips.

“Hypocrite,” she muttered to herself, thoroughly amused.


	41. Unexpected Outcome

“He is staring at you again,” Mitsuo snickered gleefully.

“Shut up,” Satsuki snapped, trying to quell her embarrassment.

Even though she was blatantly ignoring him and his insistent stare, the skin at the back of her neck was prickling uncomfortably and she was in constant danger of blushing.

“I don’t think your strategy is working,” Mitsuo grinned.

“That is not true,” Kouji denied. “Satsuki’s strategy is working wonders, even if it isn’t in the way she had intended.”

Mitsuo laughed again.

“Right,” he agreed readily, “I see what you mean.”

“I don’t,” Satsuki said coolly, and glared at her so-called friends. Really, could they just stop teasing her about it already? The fact that Narita Ken was eyeing her so insistently was an unnerving experience enough in itself. She did not need the added discomfort of her friends’ teasing banter.

“The more you give him the cold shoulder, the more persistent he grows,” Mitsuo replied.

“So, in a way your strategy is working amazingly well – just in the completely opposite way of your wanted outcome.”

Satsuki groaned.

“It’s unnerving,” she grumbled, trying not to squirm under the intent scrutiny. “Why can’t he go to bother someone else?”

“I suppose no one else is as interesting as you,” Mitsuo quipped.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes at him. She had had quite enough of Mitsuo’s teasing.

“Seriously, hun, if he stared at  _me_  with such eyes and intensity, I’d spontaneously combust!”

Satsuki’s response to Kouji’s exclamation was an odd strangled sound that was halfway between an exasperated sigh and an amused giggle.

Still, she finally gave in, and turned slightly so she could meet the persistent actor’s gaze. She scowled at him in a silent reproach. The corner of his lips twitched in amusement. Then, Narita Ken inclined his head politely at her and turned away.

Satsuki blinked in surprise and involuntarily continued to stare at the man.

What was that? He had just been staring at her intently for  _minutes_  and when she finally turned to face him he merely nodded and looked away?

Men!

Kouji chuckled at the look of baffled indignation on Satsuki’s beautiful face. He glanced at Narita Ken from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help but feel that the situation was steadily growing to be more serious. He was certain that Satsuki would be absolutely alarmed if she were aware of it… But the move Ken had made just now had been so smooth, that Kouji couldn’t help but admire the charismatic actor.

Kouji had the feeling that Satsuki wouldn’t know what hit her.


	42. Talk Of Strategy

“I see you have changed your strategy.” Morikawa murmured good-naturedly as he sat down next to Ken.

Ken nodded in acknowledgment.

“The previous one didn’t get me where I wanted. I thought it was time to switch tactics.”

“You’re persistent, I grant you that. But I think that’s a good thing. Too many of you young ones give up too easily.”

“Give up doesn’t belong to my vocabulary,” Ken replied, a hint of a smile twitching his lips.

Morikawa chuckled.

Ken had been very forward about his interest in Satsuki all along. He still wasn’t trying to keep his intrigue a secret, but there was a definite subdued quality to it now, as if he was bidding his time and waiting for her to come around.

And that was indeed a big part of his renewed strategy, along with the quest of trying to make the actress of his interest change her opinion about him – hopefully for the better.

“You know, this really takes me back. It took me months and months until I finally could convince the girl of my dreams that she should go out with me.”

“How did it work out?”

“She’s still around,” Morikawa replied, a fond smile on his face. He glanced at Ken, laughter twinkling in his eyes and then he tapped meaningfully at the ring on his finger.

Ken smiled.

“I’m glad it all worked out for you.”

“Oh, it will work out for you too, my lad. Don’t you worry.”

“I don’t know. She is frustratingly stubborn.”

“Don’t give up until you’ve given it your all. It will get frustrating at times. Women often are like that. But she can’t ignore you forever. If you are just patient enough, I am sure she’ll come to you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Just don’t give up on her too easily or you might regret it. That girl is a keeper.”

“I know,” Ken responded, the corner of his lip curling in a smile. 


	43. Past Insecurities

It was the first time Satsuki had ever been filming on location. It was Saturday and they were in a local high school, shooting the scenes of the drama where 'Kagome' was visiting her home in the present.

Sitting in the classroom, for the first time in years, was an oddly disconcerting experience. The extras to be used in the scene were crowding in the back of the room, twittering excitedly.

The sight seemed to transport her back in time.

She had never been a part of that group of pretty and popular girls, twittering in the corner of the classroom and aiming meaningful glances at the boys in the class.

It was not that she hadn't had any friends - she had been in the volleyball club and had been really close with some of her teammates. She had been a tomboy. While she had been popular enough with the athletic girls, the pretty popular ones had never spared her a second glance.

And neither had the boys. Few of the guys in the boys' volleyball club had been friendly with her, but she was not deluded, she knew they probably hadn’t even thought of her as a girl.

She had never had a boyfriend in her life.

And now one of the best and most popular actors in the country had noticed her.

Satsuki had no idea what to make of it. Men like Narita Ken had never given her the light of the day. Thus it was unnerving and unnatural that she should hold his interest.

She was certain that any day now he would grow bored of his jest. A cold and jeering expression would appear on his face and he'd tell her that he had just been yanking her chain all along…

There was no way he would actually be serious about her. Satsuki didn't believe that for a second.


	44. Bad Day

There are good days and then there are bad days. That was a universal fact everyone had to acknowledge. Every human – famous or not – would eventually have to suffer through the torture known as the bad day.

This day, to Taiki, was a bad day. First he slept blissfully until he finally startled awake at 8.30. He almost rolled over to wander back into that sweet land of dreams, when he realized that he was supposed to be on the set today and was already thirty minutes late. After going through his morning routines in very rushed and hectic manner, he found out that his motorbike wouldn’t start up no matter what he tried. Mumbling curses under his breath he ran to the nearest station, having no other option than to take the train. On his way to work, Taiki finally remembered that they weren’t actually in the studio today but shooting on location. They would be out of the city all day.

Taiki was a very urban man, he was none too fond of countryside. Sure the nature might have been nice enough to look at, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to be stuck in the middle of it all.

Finally deciding to hail a cab to take him to the location where they’d be shooting, the trip did not change his bad day at all when the driver got lost twice trying to get to their destination.

When he finally made it, he apologized profusely and was rushed to the make-up. The make-up artists did a phenomenal job, making a record for speed when transforming him from the bleached haired actor into the wolf demon Kouga.

Still, even when he was at work at last, his bad day continued. His very bad morning had stressed him so that it was not nearly as easy to slip into Kouga’s character as it usually was for him. It took all his willpower to concentrate, and director Takahashi seemed to be stricter than usually, yelling ‘cut’ repeatedly without any reservations.

When the day’s shooting drew to close, a sigh of relief escaped Taiki’s lips. Nothing stopped him now from going home and staying in all evening, hiding from the world on his bad, bad day.

Exhausted, he sat on his chair, hunched and his head low. Then out of nowhere, a pair of soft arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and a small weight leaned against his back.

“You did well today, Taiki-kun.” The encouraging words were spoken gently and softly.

Taiki turned to look at his girlfriend over his shoulder. For the very first time on this bad day, a smile appeared to his lips.

He leaned to bestow a quick kiss to Noriko.

“Thanks, baby.”

All of a sudden, the day did not seem quite so bad anymore.


	45. Day Off

Satsuki sat in her small kitchen and lazily stirred her hot tea. Dejectedly, she watched the faint trail of steam whirling on the surface of the red-brown liquid. It was her day off and she was bored out of her mind. On the set everything was always so hectic, that now when she had a full day all for herself she didn’t quite know what to do with all that spare time. She had tried watching TV, but there was nothing on she wanted to watch, even though she had flipped through all the damn channels. She had tried to pick up one of her favourite books but she could not get into it, her eyes kept skimming the same lines without taking any of it in. She had briefly considered calling her friends to ask if they wanted to hang out, before she realized that it wasn’t even noon yet. Her friends would all be at work or in class.

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and pulled the spoon out of her drink. She sipped the tea while her eyes skimmed the kitchen counters. There had to be  _something_  for her to do! There were no dishes. She had done the laundry just a few days back. She was not an organized person, but neither was her apartment in a sore need of cleaning.

Nope. Nothing so far. Nothing would catch her eye and scream for its need to be fixed.

Satsuki sighed again and wracked her brain. There had to be something, something…

She almost cried out when she at last found it.

Her friend Yuka’s birthday was coming up in a few weeks. She could go and try to get her a present! Feeling suddenly very pleased with herself, Satsuki finished her tea.

She grabbed her keys and her purse and then quickly located her cell phone. She looked at the mirror that hung on the wall by her door and gave herself a quick once over.

Yup, she looked presentable enough.

Humming happily to herself, she slammed the door shut, leaving her boredom behind.


	46. Shopping

It was easy to pass the time, wandering from shop to shop, admiring all of the items on display, shyly fingering the clothes hanging from the racks, bopping one’s head in the beat of the music flowing from the store’s loudspeakers. Satsuki was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had no real agenda, no clear list of things she needed to buy, so there was no need to walk with determined steps while glancing at the clock every other minute. She was free to enjoy everything in leisure.

Idly she began to wonder how much longer she could casually shop in the city centre like this. For now she was a newbie actress, completely unknown to the public. But once  _Inuyasha_  would start airing, she would be making her debut. She would have to participate in all the promotional events of their show, she’d be interviewed, and maybe her photographs would be published in magazines. She was not expecting to become a famous nationwide celebrity overnight; such things did not happen save for in fairy tales.

But once she would make her debut, she would hopefully become a familiar face, one the ordinary people wandering the many streets ofTokyomight recognise.

She stepped into a store that had a cute-looking window. There, she finally found what she had been looking for all along: the perfect gift for Yuka. Satisfied, she smiled at the ringing bell that bid her goodbye as she left the store carrying its paper bag.

She had fulfilled her mission, but she did not want to go home yet. There was nothing but mind-numbing boredom awaiting for her there.

When she woke from her musings, she noticed that her feet had brought her to her favourite bookshop. Smiling, she walked between the shelves filled with books. Then, she remembered the books she had recently discovered, the series of history novels by Nishida. She only had read the first two books and had been anxious to read the rest that had been published so far, but it had kept slipping her mind. Swiftly she located the books and grabbed the next 3 parts to cash out.

Stepping back under the dim sunlight, she spotted a nice-looking café a little further down the street. It was time for refreshments. Maybe she could get a corner table and start reading her new book, or maybe just watch the people while enjoying a cup of coffee.

Smiling to herself, Satsuki headed to the café.


	47. Unfortunate Encounter

She chose the day’s special, a trendy flavoured coffee. The strawberry-topped cake slice was too adorable to resist. She paid up and turned around.

The café was packed. Luckily, she spotted a free seat directly to her left, but she almost yelped aloud in alarm when she realised who occupied the table.

She stood there helplessly, clutching her tray like a lifeline, uncertain whether she should surrender to her fate or run.

He chose that precise moment to speak up.

“Surely you do not hate me so much that you would heartlessly deny me the pleasure of your company, Yukino-san?”


	48. Surrender

Satsuki hadn’t moved, and people in neighbouring tables were starting to notice.

_Deny him the pleasure of my company?_  He had sounded perfectly polite, like a gentleman. What was he up to? What trap lay under his sugar-coated words?

If she fled now, she’d never know.

She shook her head clear, returning to the reality. There were only a few free seats left. He had invited her to sit down. People were starting to stare at her because she was still standing there like an idiot.

Cursing her miserable fate, Satsuki surrendered and set her tray down onto the table.


	49. Simple Pleasures

Narita Ken smiled in earnest when the actress finally seated herself next to him. For a while, he had thought she would refuse, the wild, panicky look in her eyes signalling her desire to flee. The warm flood of emotions that exploded in his chest when she sat down completely took him by surprise. It was getting serious indeed. This time, he just might end up keeping her.

He could tell she was still wary of him, putting up her defences, but he allowed her that.

For now it was enough just to have her there, sitting by his side.


	50. Caught Off Guard

Yukino Satsuki, never failing to expect the absolute worst from Narita Ken, was positively baffled when the suave actor managed to coax her into a pleasant conversation. He began by politely asking in perfectly neutral tone how her day off was going, and concernedly added that he hoped she had rested well enough to be able to shoulder the hectic schedule again once she would return to work.

He was playing the game really well, asking the right questions, listening well and, above all, actually appearing to be genuinely interested in her answers. After a few moments, Satsuki realised with a start that not only had she lowered her guard against him, she was opening up to him!

How the hell he had managed to make that happen, she could not tell, but one thing was for certain. This man was dangerous, much, much more so than what Satsuki had ever anticipated. She would have to look out or she would fall to his prey, and that would only leave her hurt in the end.

And yet, even after full 10 minutes of conversation, he had not once tried anything funny. No suspicious moves or lines, no predatory gleam in his dark eyes, no nothing.

What was he planning? Did he want to lull her into a false sense of security before he’d turn the tables on her once again, cornering her?

Or did he truly just want to be  _nice_  to her? What on earth for?

“Oh, is that one of Nishida-sensei’s?” Narita Ken asked then in his smooth voice, startling Satsuki out of her whirling, confused thoughts. Frowning, she followed his line of sight and saw the book peeking out from the bookstore’s paperbacks.

“Yes,” Satsuki admitted a bit hesitantly.

Ken smiled at her then, and for a moment her heart skipped a beat.

“You have a good taste,” he complimented her, his dark eyes alight.


	51. Spectator

For all of his reputation as a ladies' man, it was very rare to see Narita Ken out in public with a woman. What further puzzled the man sitting hidden in a corner table and watching how the two animatedly chatted with each other was that he thought he even recognized the woman.

Yukino Satsuki, the newcomer in the industry that had managed to land a leading role in the upcoming TV drama, _Inuyasha_. There had been a lot of hype going on lately about the show, even though it had not even begun airing. The setting of the drama was unique, and it had a superb casting. He had a strong vibe that it would become a hit, and his vibes had never yet failed him.

Now, as he watched how Yukino excitedly told Narita about something, and seeing the way Narita smiled at her in return, made him feel very, very curious. It was an occupational hazard, and he couldn’t help it. Seeing the two interact just begged the question.

What exactly was Yukino Satsuki’s and Narita Ken’s relationship?

They had a column in their magazine, where they would feature a new talent every month. The deadline for next month’s column was in a few weeks, and just the other day they had had a meeting considering whom to interview this time. He had actually tossed Yukino Satsuki’s name in the mix himself.

After all, his vibes were telling him  _Inuyasha_  would skyrocket, and with it, most probably, Yukino’s acting career.

The casting had been very specific, and director Takahashi has the reputation for perfectionism. The girl had to be something special.

Very special indeed, having caught Narita Ken’s eye.

The reporter grinned to himself as his gaze locked on the young actress.

It was about time he contacted Yukino’s manager.

He had to get that interview.


	52. Hope

All in all, the whole encounter left Satsuki thoroughly confused. He had been so nice and polite to her the whole time. Furthermore, he had kept his distance; he had not tried to corner her like the few times before. The times he had looked at her with those predatory eyes.

No, this time had been different, this time… This time had been  _nice_.

He had been respectful, so much that it had been a little weird. After all, it wasn’t like he actually cared about her, right?

It couldn’t be.

Yet, it had somehow felt so  _easy_  to talk with him. Incredibly, they had even found something they had in common, and that was Nishida. Who would have known that Narita Ken liked his books as well? Satsuki would have never taken him for someone who read books on his spare time – somehow he seemed to be too cool for such ordinary past times. The charismatic, popular Narita Ken, so often surrounded by flocking females, sitting somewhere in solitude, reading a book? A book that was one of her favourites as well!

Somehow, Satsuki had a very hard time trying to picture that – and yet, somewhere deep down, she desperately  _wanted_  to see that imagery, wanted it to be true.

It would be nice if he actually preferred solitude to always being surrounded by the numerous women. It would be nice if he really loved the same book series Satsuki did.

It would be so nice, because, if the man she had briefly seen today was real…

Then, just maybe, he actually could … for real.

Maybe he could.


	53. Aftermath

Satsuki had been excited about the interview. It was great, to have been chosen to be featured in such a popular column! Her agent had been pleased as well, saying it was a good thing to make herself more known to the audience.

She had loved every single moment of it.

Save for  _that one_.

Glancing at the printed words next to her smiling picture, her cheeks flushed in the memory of that moment.

The reporter had smiled at her and leaned forward in his chair.

“Now, Yukino-san, the other day I happened to see you at this one café, with none other but Narita Ken. You two seem to have been getting along rather well. What is your relationship like, Yukino-san? Are Narita-san’s bachelor-days finally numbered?”

She had totally blanked out at that. For long, stretching moments she had only been able to stare at the reporter in horror.

“Narita-san has been very kind all along, even to a newbie actress like me,” a mocking voice sounded over Satsuki’s shoulder, reading the line out from the printed column. “I greatly admire his professionalism.”

Satsuki turned to glare at the grinning Mitsuo.

The boyish actor shook his head.

“What’s all that about, Satsuki? I thought you hated Ken-san’s guts!”

“Shut up!” Satsuki snapped, her irritation rising. “Even if I did, I couldn’t go and blurt that out to the reporters now, could I?” She crossed her arms and turned away from Mitsuo.

Seriously, even though they were close friends, his teasing really got on her nerves.

“Hoo, what’s this?” Mitsuo snickered gleefully. “’Even if I did’? Have you had a change of heart by any chance? Did Ken-san finally manage to woo you?”

Satsuki didn’t deign him an answer.

“You know, I think he must have. Why else would you have gone on that date with him at that café?”

“You’re reading way too much into this!” Satsuki huffed. “You stupid dog!” she added, smacking Mitsuo with the rolled-up magazine.

“Owww, what the hell, wench!”

“For your information, I simply happened to bump into Narita that day, okay? That’s all there is!”

“Really?” Mitsuo grumbled, frowning. He has noticed the way Ken-san stared at Satsuki when he thought no one was looking. Whatever his friend was insisting, Mitsuo thought that in Ken-san’s opinion there was a lot more to it.

“Yes.” Satsuki said in full confidence before stalking off.

Still, somehow the uneasy feeling inside was much less confident about the answer she had blandly given to shut Mitsuo up.


	54. Rumour Has It

” _Ne_ ,  _ne_ , did you hear?”

“About what?”

“Narita-sama and Yukino-san went out on a  _date_!”

“Ehh? No way!”

“Really?”

“Are you sure?”

“Didn’t you read Yukino-san’s interview? It was printed not too long ago. The reporter had seen them together in a café and asked her about it!”

“Wow!”

“What did Yukino-san say?”

“She didn’t really answer the question. Dodged it by saying she admired Narita-sama professionally.”

“Hmm, I can’t really imagine Narita-sama with a girlfriend, anyway.”

“I don’t know… I kinda think Narita-sama and Yukino-san would be suited together!”

“Ehhhh?”

“Really?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh come on! Haven’t you seen the pictures?”

“What pictures?”

“The pictures, the pictures!”

“Are you talking about  _those_? I saw them!”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Ehh, you really haven’t seen them?”

“We need to show you sometime. The writer has them in her office.”

“I wonder how she got them.”

“It’s  _her_!”

“What?”

“Shhh!”

The staff members’ voices swiftly died down as soon as Satsuki walked past them. She could feel their eyes boring into her back, and knew right away they had been talking about her.

And she did not have to be a genius to deduce what the conversation had been related to.

Or should she say, to whom.

Satsuki heaved a sigh. Just her luck. The rumour mill was already up and rolling.


	55. Forgetfulness

”The breakfast was delicious dear, thank you.” Morikawa said, walking over to his wife who was doing the dishes. He gave her a light peck on the cheek.

“Akio will be on set today, won’t he?” she asked.

“Yes, he’s shooting today.”

“Don’t forget he has classes in the afternoon.”

“I won’t. I will drive him to school after we’ve finished filming his scenes.”

“Dad!” Morikawa Akio called to his father. “We need to go, we can’t be late for work.”

“Alright.”

“Have a safe trip!” Mrs. Morikawa wished.

“Bye mom!”

“Bye dear, have a nice day.”

* * *

They were in the middle of shooting scenes with Kagura, Naraku and Kohaku, when a stranger walked into the studio. The cast members that weren’t in the scene and who were watching the shooting immediately noticed the newcomer. Kouji gasped loudly and quickly elbowed Himeko, who was sitting next to him.

“Himeko-chan! Look!”

“What?”

“Doesn’t that woman look like Shizuka-sama?”

“Oh my gosh, you’re totally right!”

“Do you think we could go talk to her?”

“Would she mind that?”

“But it’s  _Shizuka-sama_! This is a once in a life time opportunity, Himeko-chan!”

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

Satsuki watched curiously when Kouji and Himeko stood up and walked over to the woman that had just come to the studio.

“Who is that woman?” she wondered aloud.

“Shizuka-sama,” a deep voice replied close to her ear.

Satsuki yelped and turned to glare at Narita Ken.

“She is a very famous model, she had international success. Though, she has already retired almost 15 years ago.”

“Oh. No wonder she looks so elegant and beautiful. I wonder why she’s here.”

Kouji and Himeko were pondering the same question. They had managed to strike a polite conversation with Shizuka-sama, telling her how much they had adored her work.

In fact, Kouji was just going to ask her why she had graced the studio a visit that day, when the scene ended.

Morikawa Toshiyuki walked over to them, in his full Naraku get-up.

“Dear, what are you doing here?”

Shizuka smiled at the actor gracefully and offered him a black bag.

“You forgot Akio’s schoolbag.”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have bothered to come all this way to bring it, I could have come to pick it up while taking Akio to school.”

“It’s fine, darling. I know how hectic these schedules at shoots are. Besides… It’s nice to see you working, it has been awhile.”

The two of them shared a smile, both thinking back to when they were young and to the photo-shoot where they had first met.

“Morikawa-san! We need you for the next scene!” director Takahashi called.

Shizuka leaned forward to kiss her husband lightly on the lips.

“Go on,” she said. “I think I’ll stay for a while longer to watch.”

“If you don’t mind waiting, we could have lunch together when we’ll have a break,” Morikawa offered.

“It’s a date,” Shizuka replied, her dark eyes twinkling.

Morikawa grinned and got back to work.

 


	56. Dynamics

After paying up at the cash register at the studio’s cafeteria, Satsuki turned around with her tray and wondered where she was going to sit. Lunches had become quite boring as of late, to be honest. From time to time they would all sit at the same table in a big group, but lately they almost always broke off to pairs, and Satsuki would find herself all on her own.

Her former partner in crime was lost to her now. They were still as close as ever and as good friends, but there was no doubt about their dynamic duo having been broken. She glanced to the corner table Mitsuo had been frequenting as of late. It was so sweet to see him together with Izumi like that. If it left Satsuki sitting alone during her lunches, she was completely okay with it. It was worth it, to see that smile on the couple’s faces.

Likewise, Noriko and Taiki had chosen to sit together. The cutesy atmosphere around them forbid everyone else even thinking of sitting down with them. Himeko and Kouji sat together as well, the portrait of very best of friends and chatting animatedly. The veteran actors Kyouda-san and Morikawa-san were also lunching together, and even if the two would welcome her, she did not feel that a rookie like her could casually sit and lunch with such notable actors.

Satsuki sighed softly and chose a table and sat down. She could well eat lunch by herself after all.

She was only a few bites in when the chair scraping against the floor alerted her.

Satsuki smiled when she saw him sat down opposite to her. Looked like she had company after all.

“You looked so lonely, sitting here all by yourself,” he said, staring intently at his food.

She couldn’t help but to smile.

“Thank you, Akio-kun,” she told the boy. “You’ll grow to be a fine gentleman yet.”

Akio blushed lightly and avoided her gaze.


	57. Interview

“There has been much talk going around about the new and exciting TV drama  _Inuyasha_ , which will start airing in 8 weeks on channel X! My guests tonight are the actors of the drama, so please welcome Yamaguchi Mitsuo, Yukino Satsuki, Narita Ken aaand Morikawa Toshiyuki!”

The audience clapped as Satsuki walked onto the stage with the others. She nervously straightened her stylish dress as she sank onto the comfortable couch, ending up sitting between Mitsuo and Ken.

“Welcome, everyone! It’s great to have you in our show!”

“Thank you,” Ken said smoothly.

“It’s great to be here,” Mitsuo added, grinning.

“Your show has a very interesting cast, tell me what it’s like to work with everyone?”

“It’s been absolutely fantastic,” Mitsuo replied. “We all get along really well.”

“I feel everyone in our cast is very talented,” Ken intoned.

“It’s been a really positive experience,” Satsuki breathed, trying her best not to sound as anxious as she felt. “Everyone’s been really nice and patient with me, I think this is the best cast for me to be shooting my very first drama with.”

“I think from the very start we felt much like a family,” Morikawa added.

“Definitely!” Mitsuo spoke quickly. “With Morikawa-san as our father figure!”

“That is true,” Satsuki laughed. “Morikawa-san has been really amazing with us youngsters, always ready to give us support and advice.”

“It is a great honour to work alongside with such a wonderful actor,” Ken said simply.

“Wow, it really seems like you are all very close! Well then, please, everyone.. tell us a little about the characters you play.”

“Well, I play the title character, ‘Inuyasha’. He is a very interesting and complex character with a troubled past. He is a half-demon, and I really enjoy the challenge of trying to portray both of these two sides of him. He is a really cool character!” Mitsuo grinned.

“I play’Kagome’. She is a really very normal high school girl whose life suddenly turns upside down on her 15th birthday… I think she is really determined but at the same time a gentle character. She’s a really good girl and she has a bit of a crush on ‘Inuyasha’,” Satsuki smiled and glanced at Mitsuo, who grinned back at her with an exaggerated wink.

“My character ‘Sesshoumaru’ is the full-blooded older brother of ‘Inuyasha’. I feel he is a very mysterious character in that he really does not allow others to see past the surface. He is an interesting character; even though he is somewhat of an antagonist in the show in the beginning, his role in the story evolves further along.”

“I play ‘Naraku’ who is the main antagonist of the drama like his name implies. He is a very twisted and evil person who is hungry for power and I really enjoy playing such a role. It is not often I have been cast as a villain so I feel it is a good chance for me to branch out my skills and try my limits as an actor,” Morikawa said.

“It sounds great! I’m sure we all will be eagerly waiting for these eight long weeks to fly by so that we can finally see this much anticipated TV drama! Unfortunately we are out of time. Thank you, for coming here tonight! Everyone, here are from ‘Inuyasha’, Yamaguchi Mitsuo, Yukino Satsuki, Narita Ken and Morikawa Toshiyuki!”

The audience applauded and the smile rose easily to Satsuki’s face as she waved to all the clapping people alongside with the others.

 


	58. Confrontation

It had been another busy day at work. Satsuki left the studios and walked into the lobby of the building. She was almost out of the doors when she heard it.

Her name being called.

“Yukino-san?”

Satsuki turned, and startled when she saw the three young women hurrying towards her.

It had been five years since she had last seen them, but still the very sight of them rattled her insides. They brought back many memories, memories she did not wish to revisit.

“Oh my god, it  _is_  you, Yukino-san!” declared Ayane, Satsuki’s former classmate in an overly cheery voice. “My, to run into you after all these years in such a place!”

“What are you doing here?” Satsuki asked, frowning.

“We were in a taping just now. For the R-show!” chirped Yumiko, Ayane’s number one lackey.

“That sounds nice,” Satsuki said, swallowing the words she truly wanted to tell those three girls.

_Go to hell._

“But it is such a coincidence to see  _you_  here, Yukino-san,” said Ayane’s number two lackey Miki, smiling.

“Oh Miki, don’t you know? Yukino-san is an actress now!” Ayane told her friend.

“Ehh, is that so?”

“It’s true! She was just interviewed for a magazine,” Yumiko piped up.

“Still, it’s really hard to believe, isn’t it?” Ayane said, looking at her friends. A smile touched her lips.

“Who would have ever thought that out of all the girls in our class, Yucky-no would become an actress one day?”

“It’s so weird,” Miki said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were glinting with malice. “I wonder what they all see in the she-male.”

“I know, right? Ayane-chan is so much cuter than Yucky-no!” Yumiko said.

Satsuki’s fingernails were digging into the palm of her hand. It hurt, like always, but the physical pain had never been the one that had got to her, the one that had made her cry or stay up at night, the one that made her hate going to school.

To the school where Ayane and her gang would always be waiting, ready to mock her.

Not five minutes in the same room with them, and once again she felt like she was 16 again, awkward, tomboyish and a misfit.


	59. Payback

The hunched shoulders did not become her. They told him right away that something was wrong.

Also the mood of the situation was dark. He did not like that. Seeing her surrounded by those women with smug looks on their faces told him loud and clear how it was. That type of women… He knew them well. Thinking that treading on others made them better than everybody else.

Despicable.

He did not want to see her like that, downtrodden and in pain. Being laughed at by those bitches.

It was time to once again save the damsel. The stage was set, all he needed to do now was to own it.

He stepped in.

The three women’s eyes suddenly lighted when they saw him casually strolling towards them.  _She_  did not notice him, but that was only because she had her back turned to him.

When he was only a few metres away from them, he called out to her.

“Satsuki-chan!”

Satsuki turned around to see none other but Narita Ken. And then he was there by her side, winding his arm securely around her shoulders. She remembered he had done so before, too, way back when he had rescued her from the reporters. Back then she had shut him out and shied away from the contact.

Weird. Had it always felt so comforting, to have him so close?

For a moment their eyes locked. He leaned closer and her cheeks flushed as she squeezed her eyes shut. Feather-light, his lips brushed her cheek.

“I’m sorry, did I make you wait for long?”

“N-no, not at all,” Satsuki managed, feeling a bit light headed.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Ken said, turning to look at the bullying trio, who were openly gawking at the unlikely couple.

Satsuki bit her lip, making up her mind and steeling her resolve.

“It’s nothing, sweetie,” she smiled, leaning into him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “Just bumped into old classmates.”

“Thank you for keeping company to my Satsuki-chan,” he told the dumbstruck women.

“You’re being too nice, Ken-kun,” Satsuki chided impishly as she grabbed his arm. “We should hurry now or we’ll be late for the movie.”

“You’re right, dearest. Goodbye, ladies.”

And so, they walked out of the building together, his arm securely wrapped around her waist.


	60. Gratitude

”I’m sorry, Yukino-san.”

Satsuki started and glanced at the man who had just rescued her from an awkward situation for the umpteenth time.

“For what?” she asked, confused.

“For addressing you like that without your permission, it was quite impolite.”

Satsuki bit her lip.

“It’s fine,” she blurted. “I understand.”

A silence fell for a moment. Satsuki blushed slightly when she realised that Ken’s hand was still resting around her waist.

“I hope you didn’t mind that I played along,” Satsuki said after a while.

“I was very glad you did,” Ken replied with a smirk. “It made the impact so much better. The dumbfounded looks on their stupid faces, so priceless.”

The corners of Satsuki’s lips twitched upwards.

“Thank you,” she said abruptly.

“Now that is unexpected,” Ken said, glancing at her slyly out of the corner of his eye.

“Huh?”

“This is hardly the first time I’ve had to come to your rescue, but it is the first time you’ve ever thanked me for it.”

Satsuki blushed again, feeling embarrassed.

“That’s because… This time, I really feel grateful. For a moment there I felt absolutely helpless, like I’d once again be in high school –“ Satsuki quickly fell silent.

She was doing it again, just like that day at the café. Opening up to Narita Ken.

Ken noticed the distressed look in the actress’ brown eyes and scowled. She did not need to say it, he could pretty well guess what sort of things she had gone through. He had seen it happen, his class had had some of that type of girls too. Making fun of everyone they felt were inferior to them, everyone who did not fit that mould that spat out such worthless bitches.

“It’s in the past, Yukino-san. You don’t need to worry about such petty girls anymore. They have fallen into your shadow.”

“Thank you. That is a nice thing to say.”

He smiled, and for a moment her heart felt much lighter.


	61. Expectations

”Did you see? They aired an advertisement yesterday for that upcoming drama!”

“You mean  _Inuyasha_?”

“Hey, I’ve heard about that show!”

“Oh please, Mi-chan,  _everybody’s_  heard about that show!”

“Yeah, there’s been a lot of hype about it!”

“Well duh! It does have an awesome cast.”

“Yeah, like Morikawa-san who played the detective in that mystery drama that aired last year.”

“Oh that! It was awesome!”

“Yeah! And it also has Matsuno Taiki and Yamaguchi Mitsuo!”

“Cool! Taiki-san is sooo hot!”

“I suppose Taiki’s cool, but he has nothing on Narita!”

“Oh my god, is Narita Ken in the new show too?!”

“Seriously, Mi-chan, under which rock have you been living the past few months?”

“I didn’t see Narita in the advertisement though.”

“Oh he was there alright, perhaps you just didn’t recognise him. But he is absolutely dreamy as ‘Sesshoumaru’!”

“I know, right? I shrieked aloud when I saw him in the ad – and my brother rolled his eyes at me for being so weird.”

“He’s the weird one if he doesn’t appreciate ‘Sesshoumaru’!”

“I think though that  _Inuyasha_  will be interesting to both girls and boys. It does seem to have battle scenes in it.”

“Yeah and the whole demon thing is so cool.”

“Who’s the female lead?”

“It was Yukino something.”

“Never heard of her.”

“She’s new to the industry,  _Inuyasha_  is her first drama. She said so in this talkshow few weeks back.”

“Oh! She was in that column too over a month ago, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah, she was! I think she seems to be kinda nice.”

“I like her hair style. She’s really pretty.”

“I hope she is a good actress too.”

“Yeah. But the cast seems to be really good, so I suppose they’ve chosen everyone with care.”

“Oh, I wish  _Inuyasha_  would start already.”

“I know! Six more weeks feels like  _ages_!”

“I really can’t wait!”


	62. The Lady And The Tramp

Mamiko-chan’s pretty hazel eyes were seething with rage as they regarded the actress who had just stepped out to the corridor. Yukino Satsuki, from here on to Mamiko-chan labelled as the Tramp.

She had overhead yesterday the two young staff members talking about it as they had been preparing her costume. Narita-sama and the Tramp had been on a  _date_  and a reporter had seen them and asked the Tramp about it in an interview. The Tramp had neither confirmed nor denied the alleged relationship – which had resulted in everyone at the set assuming there  _must_  be one.

Mamiko-chan bit down on her lip angrily as her blazing eyes took in the sight of the ugly old hag as she was walking to Mamiko-chan’s direction.

Really, what could Narita-sama possibly even see in her? She was a no-name  _nobody_! There were plenty of actresses that were infinitely more attractive than the Tramp was. Even in their current cast she wasn’t the best looking one – in Mamiko-chan’s expert opinion Noriko-san was prettier!

Narita-sama had certainly acted with many more beautiful women before. Mamiko-chan knew this for a fact, because she had seen all of his works – even the ones she was still strictly speaking too young to watch.

But yet, somehow, the Tramp had managed to seduce Narita-sama from her! Mamiko-chan had to admit that at least the Tramp had a pretty nice figure even if her face was plain. She must have used her body to her advantage.

It was a really unfair thing to do, and Mamiko-chan’s rage was only fuelled more at the thought of the Tramp playing so dirty. After all, Mamiko-chan had no way of competing with her in that department; her own body was still as painfully childish as ever.

That sly, old hag!

Still, as a female, Mamiko-chan refused to back down. She would not give the Tramp the satisfaction of seeing how upset she really was. Nursing her bruised pride, Mamiko-chan stood tall (which as a pre-teen girl was not really very tall at all) and passed by the Tramp, seemingly unaffected.

She could not help the single word that condescendingly slipped from her little pouting lips.

“Bitch.”

“Brat,” Satsuki replied in kind and swept gracefully past the child, leaving her to grit her teeth in frustration.


	63. Birthday

Satsuki was really excited. It had been a while since she had seen her friends, but tonight, they would all meet up! It was Yuka’s birthday, and the plan was to eat out and go see a movie.

Arriving at the restaurant Yuka had chosen, Satsuki hugged her friends each in turn. It was curious to see how little everyone seemed to have changed even though they had gone their separate ways after high school. Yuka was in a junior college, studying to become a stylist. Ayumi was studying medicine in a university, and Eri was working in the restaurant her family owned.

There was a lot for them all to catch up on, and they happily chattered away while enjoying their dinner. It was very pleasant, to be eating a delicious meal together with her much missed friends.

After the dinner, the four girls headed for the movie theatre. Each of them paid for their ticket and they stepped into the dark room and sat down on their seats.

Satsuki almost shrieked aloud when 3 minutes into the movie, Narita Ken’s face took over the huge screen. She actually retreated to the back of seat as if the face had belonged to the antagonist of a horror movie and not to the nation’s heartthrob. Recovering from her initial shock she began to gradually relax as the movie swept her away. It was a very intense, romantic story, and at times it made her hold her breath. The acting was amazing, but then again, it did star Narita. And even Satsuki couldn’t insist that he wasn’t a brilliant, talented actor. At one point Satsuki almost forgot how to breathe, for the on-screen Narita Ken had, for the briefest moment, a very familiar predatory gleam in his eyes while watching the heroine.

All in all, the movie was very impressive, and it took Satsuki awhile to collect herself while the ending credits rolled on. Even though she should have been used to having Narita mess her head by now.

After the movie, they went out for drinks, and Satsuki’s friends couldn’t stop gushing about the movie and its male lead.

“I can’t believe you’re actually working with Narita Ken! That must be so amazing!”

“Are you sure it’s just working, though?” Yuka asked with a teasing grin. “I remember the article about you that was published a while ago and it seemed to imply you had met with him on your spare time.”

“We bumped into each other, that’s all,” Satsuki shrugged offhandedly. Inside, she wanted to scream, but if there was something acting had taught her, that was self-control.

The stupid article and its blatant misleading wording had once again come to bite her in the behind.


	64. Cold Hard Truth

That day, the one thing Satsuki had been fearing for quite some time finally happened – Narita Ken sat down to her table at the cafeteria during lunch time. She squirmed and her primary reaction once again was to flee, but she couldn’t be so rude towards her acting senior. And despite her personal reservations towards the charming actor, he was the kind of a man who commanded respect, even if that respect was given reluctantly.

“Good day, Yukino-san,” he greeted her pleasantly, while she was warily staring at him. “You did well on that scene earlier.”

“Thank you, Narita-san,” Satsuki replied politely, while her suspicious mind was trying to tear apart the man’s words and see through that amiable smile on his lips. What was he planning? What was the ulterior motive behind his friendly charade? What was he after, coming to her table to chat her up?

At the same time, another part of Satsuki squirmed in guilt. When had she become so distrustful towards other people, towards this man particularly? Why did the mere sight of him make her want to enforce her defences?

Suddenly, she remembered last night, and the movie she had went to see with her friends. She remembered her reaction to seeing Ken in the movie, and she recalled how she had tried her best to convince herself that it was all just an act, that he wasn’t really like that.

Nervously nibbling her lower lip, Satsuki glanced at the man. He was now eating his lunch and did not seem to mind her silence the least.

Finally unable to withstand her confusion over his actions, Satsuki spoke up.

“Why did you choose to sit at this table?”

Why would a successful and distinguished actor and Mr. Top 3 Eligible Bachelor choose to sit with a no-name newbie tomboy actress like her?

He barely looked up, his dark intense eyes boring into hers without any hesitation.

“Because I enjoy your company, Yukino-san,” he replied, the slightest hint of a smirk tweaking the corner of his lip.

Satsuki shook her head, and the annoying little voice at the back of her mind chose that instance to douse her with some cold hard long-ignored truth.

_He makes you nervous and defensive, because you know that if you don’t try your hardest to hold those defences up and against him, he will waltz right through them._


	65. Drool Inducing

That morning, Ken commanded everyone’s attention as he casually strolled to the set and wished them good morning.

Satsuki could but stare, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the form-fitting leather biker jacket that brought a whole new level of deviousness to Narita Ken’s image.

“Why the outfit, helmet and all, Ken-san?” Mitsuo asked curiously.

“A movie shoot is coming up with some pretty intense chasing scenes so I thought I’d better let my bike out and practise a bit.”

“I want to see,” Mitsuo asked, excited like a little boy.

“Sure,” Ken shrugged.

Several other members of the cast followed the two outside as well, among then Satsuki, who was having a hard time tearing her gaze off Ken’s masculine back, only accentuated by the jacket he wore.

Out on the parking lot it sat, all black and chrome, sleek and sporty. Satsuki didn’t know much about motorbikes, but it looked pretty awesome.

“It’s a beauty!” Mitsuo commented.

”Hot damn, I would love to try to ride that,” Kouji whistled, obviously impressed.

“Which one, the bike or Ken?” Himeko couldn’t help asking.

“Both,” Kouji replied with a lopsided grin.

Ken either ignored or did not hear the gay actor’s comment.

“Nice!” Taiki exclaimed. “If I had my own bike here I would race your pretty boy ass!”

Ken chuckled.

“Enough gawking and standing around,” he commanded. “We have work to do.”

As they all walked back into the studio, his dark eyes sought out Satsuki.

She looked awed, and kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He decided he rather liked her reaction. He snuck closer, until he was walking right beside her.

“If you ever need a lift, I’d be delighted to give you a ride, Yukino-san,” he told her smoothly, bending to talk right by her ear. She flinched, her cheeks flushing lightly. Her widened eyes turned to look at him. Ken flashed her a smirk and then casually strode past her.

Satsuki furiously bit down on her lip as she watched him walk away. Stupid motorbikes and stupid, stupid leather jackets! She had  _not_  just been about to drool after Narita Ken!


	66. Practice

Satsuki arrived at the studio and wished everyone good morning. An assistant came over to her to bring that day’s script containing the last minute changes the director and the writer had worked out.

Satsuki briefly skimmed it through to see if much had changed from the first version of the script she had received earlier. Flipping a page, her face suddenly grew pale.

There was a  _kissing scene_! Why was there a kissing scene? There had been no talk about a kissing scene! No one had told her in advance that she would have to do a kissing scene!

Mitsuo frowned at the script. He had not been expecting a kissing scene, but then again, knowing the writer, he probably shouldn’t have been at all surprised. He glanced at Satsuki, who was still staring at her script, pale and incredulous.

The thought of kissing Satsuki felt so absolutely alien to him that he couldn’t help feeling a little awkward about it. And then of course there was his girlfriend – how Mitsuo  _loved_  that word – but looking at Izumi out of the corner of his eye he immediately felt reassured. She was a professional, she totally understood.

At least he had been lucky in that his kissing scene was with Satsuki – if it had been with Noriko, Taiki would probably maim him, no matter how he tried to explain he was just following the script. The wolf boy was seriously crazy when it came to ‘his woman’.

“A kissing scene?” Satsuki muttered aloud, in the hope of saying it would help the fact to sink in and become more acceptable.

It didn’t.

Seriously, how should she even act a kissing scene? Mitsuo was like her best friend, it would be too  _weird_  to have to kiss him! And it wasn’t like Satsuki knew what to do anyway, she had only been kissed a few times in her life and…

Her gaze trailed, sought and landed on the tall, dark-haired actor. As if sensing her stare, his eyes turned to watch her.

Satsuki flushed. Yes, she had very little kissing experience – and all of it with Narita Ken.

As if summoned by her distress, the charismatic actor casually strolled over.

The light blush still tinting her cheeks, Satsuki turned her head away even as he stopped right in front of her.

A long finger hooked under her chin, tilting her face upwards. Her eyes widened as she watched him lean closer and closer, until she could actually feel his breath against her lips.

“If you wish to practise for your scene,” the man drawled in a deep voice, “you know where to find me.”

Satsuki’s blush deepened and her lips parted.

Then the infuriating man was gone, almost as quickly as he had appeared, and Satsuki was left there standing flushed and baiting her breath, her weight almost already shifted to the tips of her toes.


	67. Crumbling Down

Satsuki was not sure whether she should be furious at Narita Ken or herself, so she kept continuously switching between the two guilty parties.

That sneaky, womanizing bastard with his smooth lines had taunted her, fooling her into thinking that he would actually kiss her then and there.

She was a stupid, stupid, stupid idiot for having actually  _fallen_  for that jerk’s act! Her traitorous body had actually responded to his ruse.

As if, for the tiniest fleeting moment, she would have  _wanted_  to be kissed by him!

Which was completely untrue.

A preposterous and false accusation.

An outright ridiculous claim!

But he had actually been quite nice lately. Mostly they had just been chatting. He had treated her with respect rather than as an object. He had not tried to make any advances at all.

And he  _could_  have easily kissed her today, too, but he hadn’t.

No!

He was a jerk-face ladies’ man, and that was it. What he had done today, kissing or not, had only proven that he was still after her. She should not let her guard down. She would not let him have her. She didn’t want to let him or anybody else hurt her.

But he had helped her. He had saved her, three times, and after the unfortunate encounter with her old high school classmates, he even offered her kind words to cheer her up. Would he have gone so far if he was only after her body? Would he be content with idle and innocent lunch-time chat if he just wanted to get into her pants?

Yes.

Maybe.

… Maybe not?

… How would she know? She had no experience in men.

Satsuki heaved a heavy sigh and buried her head in her hands.

She was so confused.

He was messing with her head.

Whatever his end goal was, whatever he was trying to accomplish… it was working.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable and afraid, Satsuki shivered as she glumly wondered how long she would be able to cling to her crumbling defences. 


	68. Domestic Date

They were lounging on the couch in Mitsuo’s apartment. The TV was on, but neither of them paid much attention to it.

”Thank you for the dinner,” Izumi told Mitsuo, smiling. “Though I have to say I’m still amazed that you  _can_  actually cook – and something more sophisticated than  _ramen_  at that!”

“Oh, I have many hidden talents I assure you. For example, I’m a fairly competent drummer.”

“Oh really? So if your acting career starts to sink, you can always have the back-up plan of becoming a rock star.” she teased him.

He shrugged.

“Fame is a fickle thing,” he said simply. “It doesn’t hurt to have a back-up plan. You must have one, too?”

“I don’t plan on quitting for many years to come,” Izumi laughed. “You know the role I told you about last week? In that detective drama? It was just confirmed this morning. I got the lead.”

“That’s great, Izumi, congrats!”

Mitsuo hugged his girlfriend close.

“What about you?” she asked. “ _Inuyasha_  is not going to last forever. Half the episodes are already finished or being fine-tuned for airing. Have you got any job offers?”

“My agent told me a few days back about this racing movie that starts filming next year, that they were putting out some feelers. I heard that Taiki had also been approached. Can you imagine what a pain it would be to act alongside him in another production?”

Izumi laughed.

“Oh quit with the tough guy front, Mitsuo. I know you and Taiki are friends and get along great.”

Mitsuo grinned boyishly.

“You want to watch a movie?” he asked.

“Sure. What do you have?”

Mitsuo waved towards the shelf all his DVDs were on.

Izumi got up and studied the collection, before making her choice. She pulled a movie out of the shelf.

“Can we watch this one?”

“We’ll do whatever you want, sweetest.”

“That’s my boy,” she winked at him and popped the disc into the player, before coming back to the couch and snuggling up to her boyfriend.


	69. The Sweetheart

There were some people – or at least had been, in the beginning – who did not believe that Hidaka Noriko would make a good actress. She had been a shy, quiet and sweet-natured girl all of her life, and everyone knew that the entertainment industry could be brutal at times.

Noriko had never even dreamed about a career in acting, it had all happened quite by an accident. There had been an audition for a supporting character in a highschool TV drama, and the production theme wanted an amateur to play the part, and actual high school girl to make it feel more realistic. It had been Noriko’s friend who had wanted to audition, and who had begged Noriko to come with her for a moral support. The director had seen Noriko, though, and decided on the spot that her image was perfect for the character he had in mind.

To her great surprise, Noriko had found out that she really did love acting. It was exhilarating, to become a whole new person on film. It was exciting to try out many different roles. Her current role as ‘Kikyo’ in  _Inuyasha_  was really interesting, mainly because ‘Kikyo’ had such a different personality from her own. It was also a challenging role to act. Kikyo was so passive and inexpressive, that Noriko had to focus really hard to keep her facial expressions in check, and trying to react to her fellow cast member’s acting in a way ‘Kikyo’ would.

But even though she enjoyed acting a great deal, not all of the things in an actress’ life were appealing to her. She didn’t like promotion at all – just a few weeks back a movie she had been in had finally come out on DVD, which spurred the usual round of TV appearances and interviews where she would try to promote the movie.

She felt uncomfortable in the spotlight alone, without any role to hide behind, when she was not living as another person and was just the normal Hidaka Noriko again.

She didn’t like reporters that much either, she was a very private person and did not want to see all the details of her life in headlines. Not that they would be nasty to her or anything, but she simply didn’t want her whole life broadcasted. Her work was very public, but what she did in private really wasn’t anybody’s business.

Still, she had never regretted becoming an actress. It had allowed her to experience so many different things. And, what was the most amazing thing of all, it had brought Taiki into her life.

She would forever be grateful for that.


	70. Onto The Location

Satsuki was excited, as she watched the landscape fly by. She could barely sit still. They were on their way now, to shoot on location. The director had chosen the Akaishi Mountains as their location. There was a national park nearby and the scenery would undoubtedly be great. They would be staying on the location for a week, too, which meant they would be staying at a hotel.

Honestly, to Satsuki it all felt more like a school trip than work. But then again, she happened to have an awesome job and fantastic colleagues. She was sure the trip would not only benefit the drama they were shooting, but also be a very fun experience for everyone involved. The director had said that she had divided the cast into pairs and that they’d be sharing their rooms. Himeko and Satsuki had been assigned to share a room, and Izumi and Noriko, being the good friends they were, would share as well. Taiki and Mitsuo would share one room and Kouji and Ken another. Morikawa-san would share a room with his son Akio-kun, and Mamiko-chan would share a room with her agent, who acted as her guardian during this trip.

Satsuki didn’t mind sharing the room at all, in fact, it only made her feel more excited about the whole thing. She was sure it’d be all great! Kind of like those sleepovers she had never been invited to.


	71. Questions And Answers

The first evening on the location turned out to be really fun. Just like on a school trip, everyone packed into a single room – the girls and Kouji to chat, the boys, Mitsuo and Taiki, obediently following their girlfriends, and the usual loner Ken because of his own private ulterior motives.

In a relatively short time, their cheery chat had evolved into a game of questions and answers.

“Alright, Izumi!” Kouji began, grinning. “I’ve been dying to ask… Why did you agree to date Mitsuo?”

“Oy!” Mitsuo muttered gruffly.

Izumi smirked and patted Mitsuo’s knee.

“Because he was too cute to resist. Even if he took his sweet time to finally ask me out.”

Mitsuo’s ears tinted slightly pink.

“Hmmm,” Izumi hummed in thought. “Okay, my question goes to Satsuki. What was your first boyfriend like?”

Satsuki’s face was almost the exact shade of tomato red, and she squirmed in embarrassment.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend,” she confessed miserably.

“Ehhh?” gasped Noriko in surprise.

“Why not?” Izumi inquired, amazed.

“Because… because I never was too popular in high school. I was a tomboy and an athlete, and the few boys I got along with didn’t see me as a girl,” Satsuki muttered, wishing there was a deep hole somewhere near she could disappear into.

“Keh!” Mitsuo huffed. “Your high school must’ve been full of blind idiots.”

“I agree,” Taiki said. “You are great, Satsuki-chan! Almost as pretty as my sweet Noriko!”

Taiki pulled Noriko into his arms, and the shy actress blushed and giggled nervously.

“Thanks guys,” Satsuki said a bit hesitantly.

“Alright, it’s your turn to ask now, Satsuki!” Izumi said, smiling.

“Okay… Himeko-chan, how did you meet with your husband?”

Himeko smiled.

“It‘s a really boring story, to be honest… We met because of work. I was recording my album and he was the sound tech at the recording studio. There was a lot of staring going on through that recording booth glass, accompanied with small flirty smiles.”

Noriko and Satsuki giggled at the mental image.

”Then… My question goes to Ken-san!” Himeko said slyly. “There has never been much talk about you dating anyone seriously. Do you have some kind of an aversion for relationships?”

”A relationship requires mutual respect and affection, but most of all it needs work.” he said simply. “And none of the women I have been with so far have been worth of all those three. But that does not mean that I am opposed to relationships or shy away from them. It simply indicates that I haven’t found the right girl… yet.”

Satsuki’s heart skipped a beat when, for the fleetest second, she could feel Ken’s dark gaze on her. A slight blush warmed her cheeks even though she had tried to fight it down. 

 


	72. Out Of The Frying Pan

The following evening, Kouji appeared to Satsuki’s and Himeko’s hotel room with liquor in tow.

Satsuki had not really hung out a lot with the two of them. Kouji would at times join her and Mitsuo’s group, but whenever the handsome actor would be together with Izumi, the aura they exuded seemed to exclude everyone else.

Maybe it was the booze Kouji had brought, but in any case, everything really went smoothly after all, and Satsuki was able to open up and laugh alongside the inseparable duo.

They talked about fashion and trends, they chatted about music. They compared notes on other celebrities, and whispered the most recent rumours of the show business.

Satsuki was having a great time and she really enjoyed herself… At least until the topics began to change as the trio’s state of giddy and giggly tipsiness steadily grew to more pronounced drunkenness.

Soon, Satsuki’s cheeks were aflame as she suddenly found herself, a Very Innocent Virgin, in the company of two experienced, perverted, honest, forward and embarrassingly outspoken individuals.

It got even worse when after a while of sharing wild fantasies; the pair turned their focus on Satsuki and started to address her.

“You know, Ken-san is sooo into you,” Kouji slurred, grinning suggestively to Satsuki.

“Oh, you should totally go for him, Satsuki-chan!” Himeko crooned in a quick assent.

Satsuki bit her lip.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” she muttered, wanting to avoid the topic entirely.

"Come on, girl!” Kouji huffed.  “What's the worst thing that could happen? Having mind-blowing sex with the hunky bachelor all of Japan covets for? Yeah, sounds like a miserable fate."

Himeko burst into giggles just as Satsuki’s face flushed a few shades brighter.

“Ohmigod, you  _have_  to do that!” Himeko squealed in the middle of her giggles. “And then tell us all the dirty details later!”

“Yes! Details! Because it will be awesome!” Kouji echoed.

“Have you noticed how insanely sexy his hands are?” Himeko asked.

“Oh yeah. Such long fingers, imagine what all he could do to you with those,” Kouji agreed.

Satsuki’s face was positively burning now, trying to desperately chase away the alluring imagery inspired by the two perverts’ suggestions.

“And remember the leather jacket he wore the day he came to work on that  _sexy_  motorcycle?”

“Like I could forget!” Kouji crooned. “The way it hugged his figure haunted me all day!”

“Ooooh!” Himeko suddenly exclaimed as if she had got a big revelation. “I bet he’s kinky enough to let you do him  _on_  the motorcycle!” Himeko purred as her excitedly sparkling eyes stared at the blushing Satsuki.

The mental picture Himeko’s statement spurred in the actress’ Very Innocent Virgin mind was too much.

Literally the last straw.

With a wail of despair, Satsuki fled the room and the corruption of the two perverts it housed.


	73. Into The Fire

Satsuki didn’t really have a destination in mind as she stumbled along the corridor. She had just needed to escape the room, Kouji’s and Himeko’s forward suggestions were still making her ears burn.

In the end, Satsuki found herself in the lounge at the first floor of the hotel. She plopped down on a comfortable looking couch and scanned the room blearily. It was empty, but then again, it  _was_  after midnight. On her right, she noticed a row of vending machines. Curious, she got up to inspect them.

The third one was for beer, and Satsuki smiled in delight. Just what she needed to drown Kouji’s and Himeko’s outrageous ideas! Digging to the pocket of her shorts she found her purse and popped the money in. Grabbing the beer can, she sank back onto the couch with a blissful sigh.

She was working her way through can number three when her peace was disturbed.

“Yukino-san? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

“Oh no, not you,” Satsuki groaned.

“You shouldn’t be out here this late,” Ken chastised the actress.

“Sod off,” Satsuki told him and went back to her beer.

“Really, Yukino-san. Let me escort you back to your room.”

“No! I don’t wanna go to my room! Himeko and Kouji are being mean.”

Ken looked at the obviously inebriated woman and shook his head.

“Come on, it’s late and we have work tomorrow.”

Satsuki sighed but allowed him to help her onto her feet.

“You’re annoying,” she told him as they walked towards the elevator. “You think you’re something shooo great, doncha?”

Ken listened to the actress’ slurring ramble indulgently as they waited for the elevator to come down.

“So bloody charmin’ that everyone’ll just  _have_  to fall in love with you,” she continued as he helped her into the elevator.

When the automatic doors closed behind them, Satsuki suddenly turned to face him.

“You absholutely inferrr… infuriate me!” she declared, emphasizing her words by prodding his chest. She scowled as she blinked owlishly up at him.

“It’s all jus’ a game to you! You back me into a corner,”  _prod_ , “eat me up with those stupid eyes o’ yours,”  _prod_ ,  _prod_ , “and attack!”

Kens lips twitched in amusement as he took in the sight the intoxicated woman made.

“But you know what, mistrrr?”  _Prod_ ,  _prod_. “I’m not havin’ it ‘nymore!”

And then in a single swift move, a sharp tug at the front of Ken’s shirt, the predator became the prey, and Satsuki’s lips crashed onto his.


	74. Rude Awakening

Upon waking up, Satsuki rushed out of the bed. She spent the first beautiful moments of her morning being violently sick, heaving the contents of her stomach and quite possibly some of her innards as well into the toilet. After that was done, she drew shakily back to her feet and went to rinse her mouth. It tasted like something had crawled up in there to die. Holding a trembling hand to her painfully pounding head, she staggered out of the bathroom and fell to her bed, crawling under the blankets and curling up to die.

“Do you perhaps want a pain killer?” a deep, amused voice asked her.

Satsuki’s eyes shot open and grew impossibly wide as she stared at the man occupying the other bed in the room in utter disbelief.

“You!” she rasped. “What the hell are  _you_  doing in my room?”

“My dear Satsuki, you wound me. Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten all about our magical night?” Ken questioned, his eyes glowing.

Satsuki grew even paler and suddenly realised something she had not noticed before. She was dressed in a hotel bathrobe, all of her clothes were gone.

_All_ of them. Even her underwear.

“Also I’d like you to know that this happens to be  _my_  room,” Ken continued calmly.

Erratic panic fluttered in her poor pounding brain.

She couldn’t have… with him? No way.

But then again, no matter how hard she tried, she could only recall bits and pieces of last night. Kouji and Himeko laughing. Uncomfortably straightforward and perverted discussion. Escaping from her room (or rather, from Kouji and Himeko). Bumping to Narita. And –

Oh god. Why had she gone and kissed him?

But a kiss did not mean anything more would have happened, right? Right?!

After all, she had not woken in his bed!

…  _But you did wake up as good as naked in his room_ , the cold harsh voice of reality reminded her.

Staring at the grinning man in mute horror, Satsuki did the only sensible thing.

She fled.

When the door banged shut behind her, Narita could no longer still his laughter.

What a reaction that had been! A part of him was displeased, reminding him that he might have just undone months’ worth of work, after all, he had decided that a head on confrontation wouldn’t work with Satsuki, that he would have to bid his time and wear her out. She would undoubtedly avoid him for a while.

But he couldn’t help the temptation. It had simply been too amusing.

He would let her be freaked out for a while, to see her jump every time he entered a room.

A smirk rose to his lips.

And then maybe, after a while, he would let the poor woman out of her misery, and tell her that nothing had actually happened last night.


	75. Hungover

The day was absolutely excruciating, starting from the moment Satsuki rushed back into her hotel room, meeting a confused and slightly hung-over Himeko who immediately asked where she had been all night. Kouji was also still in the room, sitting on the edge of Himeko’s bed and being way too cheery and healthy for someone who had stayed up most of the night drinking.

Satsuki blushed deep red and stopped digging through her toilet bag for the pain killer.

She didn’t reply to the question at all, prompting Kouji to grin widely and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively to Himeko behind Satsuki, who had determinedly turned her back to the two.

Himeko shrugged, not entirely convinced that Satsuki would have done anything perverted – the young woman did have this sense of innocence to her after all.

After the painkiller, she did feel slightly better – at least her hands were no longer shaking, the throbbing of her head was decidedly duller and her stomach no longer felt like a stormy ocean.

Emotionally, however, she was still a mess.

She was reading through today’s script, while the make-up artist clicked her tongue in annoyance and wondered how best to cover the pale cast of Satsuki’s skin and the dark circles under her eyes.

Well, at least she was lucky enough that today she would be shooting scenes with the Inutachi and a few with ‘Kouga’. She wouldn’t have to be on camera with  _him_  today, for which she was very relieved.

Even after she had outwardly completed her transformation into ‘Kagome’, it was very difficult for her to wipe out the traces of Satsuki. She was so upset that it was almost impossible to ignore the strong panic that was whirling in her mind.

It took all the concentration she had to act out ‘Kagome’.

But she did, in the end.

No matter how messed up Satsuki was, she was still a professional.


	76. The Beginning

Satsuki was an only child. Her grades were always average – the good side of average, but average still. It wasn’t that she wasn’t smart; she just simply wasn’t into academics. Cramming for exams wasn’t her forte, and she thought that going to cram schools every day after school to study even more was way too excessive. Her mother wasn’t strict, she did not nag or demand A’s from her.

Satsuki’s favourite class had always been P.E. She found a home at the volleyball club. She really loved to play, and she gave her all at every practice. The extra mile she never managed to push herself into in regular schoolwork, she took every week at the volleyball court.

Because it was fun and rewarding. Because the game she actually  _cared_  about.

Due to her dedication to athletics, and lack of interest in girly things, she was quickly labelled as a tomboy in middle school. That came to cause her a lot of grief, but the most unfortunate result of that label was that Satsuki started believing what her classmates thought of her.

And now, years and years later when she already was an adult, she still bore that stigma with her.

She had never once thought that she was a pretty girl.

She had never wanted to be in show business. She had never dreamt of such. At school, the people in the drama club had seemed to have so much fun, and she had been envious of them, she admitted that.

But she had told herself she was not one of them; she could never stand on that spotlight on the stage, wearing a pretty dress.

She never understood that the girls on her volleyball team had always flocked around her, admired her, for her innate charisma, not her athletic prowess.

Eventually, she had graduated high school. She had gone to college - because even though she was not keen on academics, she knew everyone was expecting her to achieve higher education. And she had finally found a goal to strive for: she wanted to become a P.E. teacher. She had graduated college, but she had not got her teaching licence. The competition for teaching positions was fierce, and only a fifth of the applicants passed and got their licence. Satsuki had resolved to try again next year, being better prepared for the written tests and the interview. Meanwhile, she had got a job at a café.

That had been her everyday life, until one day, director Takahashi had waltzed right in. 


	77. Kagome

Back then,  _Inuyasha_  had been just a project director Takahashi’s fingers had itched to pick up. Chie-sensei had originally come up with the idea. She had written the story board and even some tentative scripts. Takahashi had loved it from the start. Still, at that point, they were still trying to find the funding necessary to bring the project to life.

Of course, even though there had not been an official ok to  _Inuyasha_  becoming a TV-drama, Takahashi was so excited about the project that her mind was already taking leaps and bounds. The story wouldn’t leave her head, and the characters were starting to take a life of their own. Her thoughts were constantly on practical matters such as the set, the designs, the special effects… There were a lot of people she needed to get into the production – if they managed to get the funding and get the project going.

One of the things that kept her pondering was the cast.

She wanted to make a good show, so she needed the castings to be perfect. She already had a few names on her mind. She wanted in recognised actors of the current generation, but to make a better mix it would be good to have someone with long and successful career on her team. She wanted charisma and chemistry.

That day, she had just had a meeting with producers who had seemed to be interested in the project. They hadn’t given their answer yet, but Takahashi was feeling very hopeful.

She was in such a good mood that she decided to celebrate with a slice of cake and stopped by at a café.

She bent down to study at the cakes on display, when a polite voice caught her attention.

“Welcome! What can I get you?”

Takahashi’s sharp gaze washed over the young woman. Bright smile. Energetic brown eyes. There was a certain charisma about her, somehow she managed to appear strong, yet feminine at the same time.

The most astounding thing, though, was the feeling of soothing purity – a touch of innocence – that completely captured the director.

Kagome.

This girl was a real-life Kagome.

 


	78. Entrance

Takahashi was not a spontaneous person, but this situation had her acting in the spur of the moment. She had pulled out her card and introduced herself to the coffee-shop girl. She had explained about the project she was hoping to direct, and told the girl that she would be perfect for the part.

The girl had looked completely baffled, and a doubtful crease had appeared on her forehead.

Sensing the girl’s insecurity, Takahashi merely grew even more confident of her being the perfect Kagome-candidate.

Given, of course, that an amateur like her could actually act.

That was the only cloud raining on the director’s parade – that, and the possibility of the girl turning down the role without even trying.

All she could do was to tell the girl to call her if she was interested. And, after that, Takahashi would have to try to remain patient.

She had smiled at the girl, trying her best not to put any pressure on the young woman. Then, she had placed her order like any other customer and had left the girl back to her job.

But even if the girl  _was_ interested, even if she  _could_ act, there still was another obstacle in their path. Although she could put in a good word, the girl would still have to pass the auditions like everyone else. And along with Takahashi, the writer Chie-sensei and of course the producers would also participate in deciding about the cast.

Weeks went on, as did the negotiations with the producers. Finally, almost a month later, they signed on the project.

_Inuyasha_  was officially going to become a TV-drama.

Director Takahashi rejoiced, and immediately called to a casting director.

And as she was working hard to bring this long-awaited project to life, doing long hours, meeting with the people who would be on board the production team, and negotiating about the audition schedules, the call she had been waiting for finally came. 


	79. Why Not?

At first, Satsuki had thought it was a joke. Someone’s idea of a funny prank to pay a stranger to impersonate a “famous director” and offering her a part in her production.

Things like that never happened in real life.

Things like that never happened to  _her_.

She had accepted the business card with mixed feelings, nodded politely when the “director” had asked her to give a call if she was interested, and then she had taken the woman’s order and her life had found the dull, everyday rhythm again.

That night when she had been going to bed, she remembered the odd encounter and had shaken her head.

A few days later, she still had not managed to put the strange event behind her.

She had gone online and made a search on the name on the business card.

It turned out that there actually  _was_  a credited director called Takahashi, and, according to the photographs she found, the woman at the coffee shop could well have been her.

She had leaned back in her chair, frowning.

For a fleeting moment of wild rebellion, she had actually pictured herself picking up the phone and making the call.

Then her scowl had deepened.

Her as an actress? In a TV-drama?

Now that had to be the most ridiculous idea ever.

Decidedly, Satsuki shrugged it off. Such things weren’t for her. People like her didn’t suit the show business.

But despite the cool rationality, the seed had already been planted in her subconscious.

It whispered into her ear at night, of once in a lifetime opportunities, of getting her foot into the doorway, of making a change, of giving it a try.

_Why not?_  it whispered.

Satsuki swatted it away like a persistent and annoying mosquito.

A few weeks later, the idea – in all of its ridiculousness – still hadn’t left her alone. That day, she happened to see an advertisement for acting lessons.

_Why not?_

Unable to resist the curiosity, she signed up.

And found out how amazing it felt to forget all about herself for a moment, how thrilling it was to become someone completely different, how she loved to interact with others on the stage.

Another few weeks later, she found herself fingering the business card.

_Why not?_

What did she have to lose?

She could at least try, right?

Satsuki picked up the phone.

 


	80. Recollections

So Satsuki had gone to the audition and by some quirky twist of fate, she had actually passed. They had signed her on the drama, and she had actually felt very excited about that. She had quit her job at the café, and started to take the acting lessons more seriously.

And now she was here, shooting at a location in the mountains.

On days like these, acting was kind of challenging. They were doing a lot of fighting scenes, and most of their opponents would consist of computer graphics that would be edited in later. Luckily, she had it fairly easy, after all, she just needed to fire arrows.

And she had the perfect target, as she imagined Narita Ken being slowly rendered into a pin cushion.

The pervy bastard deserved it.

_You didn’t have to go to his room_ , reminded an annoyingly practical voice in her mind.

Satsuki frowned.

Focus.

She pictured Narita Ken again, and carefully took aim straight at his forehead. She inhaled and loosed the arrow. Off it flew, at its imaginary target.

The director yelled cut, and Satsuki gladly plopped down to the chair that had been reserved for her. They would shoot ‘Inuyasha’s fighting now, and she could have her earned rest. Filming action scenes was quite tiring, even though she did not have to do so much compared to Himeko and Mitsuo.

But the downside of earned rest was that her mind was no longer occupied and strictly concentrating on the scene. With her mind left to wander, the images she had tried so hard to ignore rose again to haunt her, reminding her of her unfortunate night.

She remembered being on the elevator.  _She_  had grabbed him, it had been  _her_  who had made the first move.

She had kissed Narita Ken. And the memory of it was utterly humiliating.

She remembered him pulling her into his room.

She remembered standing in his bathroom, peeling off her clothes.

She remembered taking a shower.

From that point on, thankfully, her memory drew a complete blank. It was a good thing, because even the hazy, vague flashbacks she did have were enough to send her Very Innocent Virgin Mind spinning into overdrive.

Oh god, what had she done?

One thing was for sure, though.

She would never again drink in Kouji’s and Himeko’s company. 


	81. Interrogation

The scene changed, and now it was Narita Ken’s time to show off his fighting skills.

Satsuki groaned, and tore her gaze off the haunting deadly elegance.

She had just remembered that Narita had actually been shirtless on That Certain Morning.

Her eyes slightly glazed over.

Mitsuo plopped down to the chair next to hers.

“You okay, Satsuki?”

She woke back to the reality with a start.

“Huh? Yeah, sure.”

“Uhhuh,” Mitsuo huffed, unconvinced.

“You look kinda pale, you know,” Taiki pointed out as he strolled over to them and sat down next to them.

“I’ve just had a bit of trouble sleeping,” Satsuki mumbled.  _Which was actually true._  “You know, new place and all that? I guess I’m missing my bed.”  _Which was not as true._

“And I’m sure that has nothing to do with him?” Taiki questioned, nodding to Ken’s direction, the sarcasm evident on his face.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Satsuki said evasively and refused to look at Narita.

“Please. You’ve been avoiding him even more than usual the past few days,” Mitsuo noted. “And oddly enough, he has actually stayed back this time.”

Satsuki blinked.

She hadn’t even noticed that, having been too busy dealing with her own, panicky emotions. Narita Ken had actually been allowing her space ever since That Certain Morning.

Was he being considerate?

Or had he lost his interest after he had finally got what he wanted from her?

Hadn’t her poor mind being shocked and confused enough already?

“Was it because of what he said during the question game on our first evening? He was kinda giving you the vibe then.” Taiki spoke, startling Satsuki out of her thoughts again.

“Huh? What?” she had to think for a while to remember what Taiki was referring to. When she did, she blushed slightly. “No, I mean it was surprising but…”

“So, something else happened between you two?” Mitsuo asked, leaning closer to the young woman.

Her blush deepened.

“I… Uhhh… He… Ummm… No. Nothing happened,” Satsuki stammered, her cheeks aflame.

Yeah. She didn’t even convince herself with that.

Mitsuo sighed and shook his head, sharing a knowing glance with Taiki, who shrugged.

“Uhhuh. If you say so,” he said, sounding very sceptical.

Taiki offered her a lopsided grin, and gently patted her shoulder.

“Well, just remember that we’re here if you ever want to talk about it.”

“Or if he did something that warrants for ass-kicking,” Mitsuo added gruffly.

He might respect Narita, but if the actor did something to his friend, Mitsuo would make sure he would sorely regret it.

“Thanks, guys,” Satsuki said, her lips twitching into something akin a smile.


	82. Small Victory

The infamous scriptwriter, Furui Chie, could almost dance in her happiness, jump with joy, gloat with glee and bounce in epic excitement.

She just heard that director Takahashi had approved her final script for the upcoming story line. One she was rather proud of. One that would have some great interaction between her two absolutely favourite characters.

Sure, director Takahashi had earlier managed to foil her master plan of making Sesshoumaru and Kagome the main couple of the show, but Chie was not defeated. Far from it.

She may have lost the war – but right now, having Takahashi approval for that special scene in her pocket – she had just won a battle.

Laughter bubbled in the writer’s throat and a quiet  _mwahahahaha_  slipped from her lips.

It was a small victory, but she would take it. It was a window of opportunity. She knew too well how little was needed to encourage fangirls to swarm around a certain pairing.

And with a scene as masterful as this – if she may just say so herself – she was certain that she could subtly persuade at least a portion of the show’s potential viewership to see eye to eye with her.

Beaming, the writer glanced at the framed photographs on her desk. They were not of her family, friends, or pet dog.

They were of Yukino Satsuki and Narita Ken, and completely oozing of raw chemistry.

Oh yes.

To her, those two would always be her ultimate OTP.


	83. Falling

It was the second to last day of shooting on location, and Satsuki had been successful in avoiding Narita ever since That Certain Morning. She was simultaneously relieved and unnerved by the fact that Narita, too, had been avoiding her. She had noticed him eyeing her on occasion, but he had not sought her out once, or imposed into her company as he had previously done. He had not exchanged a single word with her.

And although Satsuki was trying her best to summon her hatred towards Ken, the thought that the charming bachelor was no longer interested in her left her feeling oddly empty. It did anger her, but more than that, it  _upset_  her to think that now that Ken had got a piece of her, his curiosity had been sated.

And she should not be upset about something like that! She should hate, hate, HATE Narita Ken with every single fibre of her being.

… But she did not.

Satsuki chewed on her lower lip as she studied the actor, sitting further down the table and conversing with Morikawa. As twisted as it sounded, she had to admit to herself that she  _wanted_  the womanising bastard to like her. It had been so nice to feel desired.

And then, as if sensing her gaze on him, Narita Ken turned, and his eyes locked with Satsuki’s. Their intensity had not changed at all, they were just as dark and predatory as always, and saw deep into her soul where they ensnared her heart. They made something in the pit of her stomach flutter, and the feeling exploded the second when the corner of his delicious lips twitched into his usual crooked smirk.

An alien sound was forcing its way to the tip of her tongue, and she had to swallow hard to prevent it from escaping.

In sudden doubt of despair, Satsuki broke the eye contact and hid behind the day’s script.

Oh god.

This was bad.

She could not already have… with him… Could she?

And then, with a single casual remark, her whole world crumbled down.

“Oh look, Satsuki-chan!” Himeko gushed from the neighbouring seat, “you’re shooting a scene with Ken-san today!”


	84. Sesscue

Satsuki’s panic steadily grew as her gaze flitted erratically down the lines in the script. She could barely sit still in the chair while the make-up artist helped put her wig on and transformed her into Kagome.

What the hell was this?

What was that oddball writer thinking?

Why would  _Sesshoumaru_ , out of all people, be there to save Kagome’s life?

And why  _now_?

When her make-up was done and she was in her full costume, she headed towards the filming site. The feeling of impending doom increased with every step she took towards the valley where they would be shooting the scene.

She stopped as she reached the camera crew, and watched director Takahashi and Narita Ken. They were standing a few metres in front of her, discussing and going through the scene.

Mitsuo appeared, ready and dressed up as Inuyasha. He greeted Satsuki, and started to excitedly talk about how cool his new look was, but Satsuki did not hear a word he said. She was too preoccupied, trying to listen in to what the director was saying to Ken.

“Okay. So ‘Inuyasha’ will growl before he lunges at ‘Kagome’. That will be your cue,” Takahashi was explaining. “Then you will come to her rescue, and carry her to …”

Satsuki’s stomach suddenly dropped to her feet and her ears locked down, that single, frightening word echoed in her head and blocked everything else.

Carry. Narita Ken was going to  _carry_  her.

Oh god no.

She had had absolutely nothing to do with the man ever since That Certain Morning. She had not even spoken with him. And now there was going to be physical contact?

No.

It was too soon. She couldn’t do it.

Satsuki felt like she had been driven out of her hiding and into the open, but she still was not ready to face the reality.

She still had not come to terms with what had happened that night. And with so much confusion and insecurity, fear and uncertainty, embarrassment and alarming attraction…

She could not just calmly walk into Ken’s arms.

She turned and ran.


	85. The Truth

”Oy, Satsuki!”Mitsuo shouted after the actress, bewildered, startling director Takahashi.

“What is it?” she asked, frowning.

“Beats me,” Mitsuo huffed. “She just ran away all of a sudden.”

Director Takahashi’s scowl deepened.

“I have no time for this,” she muttered to herself. “We’re on a pretty tight schedule here.”

“May I go talk to her?” Ken asked politely.

Mitsuo studied the charismatic actor through narrowed eyes.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew something was going on here. Satsuki’s sudden flight had to have everything to do with Ken.

Mitsuo decided to speak up.

“I’m not sure that’s a –“

“Thank you,” director Takahashi cut in. “That would be a huge help,” she told Ken with a wan smile.

The tall actor glanced at Mitsuo, and gave him a smirk in passing, before he set out to look for their missing heroine.

He found her, sitting by a stream. He intentionally stepped on a twig, to announce his presence. She whipped around, clearly on alert. She paled when she saw him.

He studied her for a moment, remaining few metres away to allow her space.

“You feel uncomfortable doing the scene with me,” he bluntly stated. Straight to the point. Going around in circles would lead nowhere with Satsuki.

She bit her lip but didn’t reply.

“I assume it is because of what happened earlier this week?”

The actress flinched.

“Do you believe I am without honour?” Ken asked dryly. “That I would take advantage of a woman even when she is in a defenceless state?”

Satsuki’s fingers worried the hem of her skirt. The immediate, defensive answer was  _Yes_ , but deep down, she knew that Ken was not as bad a guy as she frequently wanted to believe.

“I.. uhhh…” Satsuki swallowed nervously.

“Especially one like you, whom I respect?” His eyes were piercing, even though he was wearing the contacts for ‘Sesshoumaru’.

Satsuki’s troubled mind suddenly went completely blank.

“You… respect me?”

A faint, crooked smile appeared on his lips.

“Really, my dear Yukino-san, that cluelessness of yours is endearing.”

She scowled then.

“Cut to the chase, Narita-san. What are you getting at?”

“I’m trying to tell you that nothing happened that night.”

 


	86. Say What?

”Huh? What do you mean nothing happened?” Satsuki asked incredulously, blinking in confusion.

“I mean exactly that. We slept in separate beds. There was no interaction whatsoever.”

For a long, silent moment, Satsuki simply stared at Ken, trying to decide what to think about his confounding admission.

“I don’t understand. If nothing happened, why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?”

“Because Yukino-san’s panicked expression is too adorable to resist,” Ken replied, with a crooked smirk.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, as her mind picked his words apart, trying to process all the information. It was difficult for her to stay infuriated at the man, when the truth that was slowly sinking in resulted in a massive wave of relief.

_Oh thank god_. Satsuki sighed, feeling grateful to whatever deity it had been that had watched over her.

Nothing happened; the sweetest words in the whole universe.

But even though she now felt reassured and relieved, the events of the night still confused her.

“How did I even end up in your room?”

“When I found you in the lobby you vehemently protested against going to your room, I believe because Kouji and Himeko were ‘being mean’. Then as we got to the elevator…” Ken paused, and a tell-tale gleam appeared to his eyes, “when you, to my delighted surprise – “

“Uh, yeah, I remember that bit,” Satsuki mumbled hurriedly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Well, at the moment when you spontaneously decided to kiss me, you were also holding an almost full beer can, which you managed to spill in the course of your enthusiastic explorations on my person. So I escorted you to my room, and told you to take a shower while I changed out of my beer-soaked clothes. You came out after a while and collapsed on Kouji’s bed. By the time I had finished my own shower and came back to the room, you were fast asleep.”

“Oh. Alright.” Satsuki fell silent. For a short moment, she felt a stab of guilt for jumping into conclusions and thinking the worst of Ken. “Thank you for being such a gentleman.”

“For you, my dear Yukino-san, always.” He smiled at her again. “Now come along. We have a film to shoot. Unless you still have reservations about me?”

“I’m fine,” Satsuki said curtly. “Let’s go.” 

 


	87. Monster

_”Inuyasha?” Kagome asked hesitantly, her voice trembling. She stared at her friend, but she could barely recognise him._

_The hanyou was growling, a constant low and threatening rumble that sent chills down her spine. His eyes were glowing a menacing red, he was showing his fangs, and jagged stripes had appeared on his cheeks._

_He was staring at her, every inch a predator. Tessaiga lied on the ground, discarded, as the half demon flexed his sharp claws._

_“Inuyasha?” she tried again. “Are you alright?” She extended her hand towards him._

_He snarled at her and lunged. She stumbled back, her heart in her throat, and tripped over a tree root._

_She fell to the ground, the air leaving her lungs in a painful whoosh. Inuyasha was still coming to her, in a run. She closed her eyes and screamed._

_But the blow she was expecting never came. A strong arm lifted her from the ground. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the silvery hair, the pale skin and aristocratic features of a cold, expressionless face, and the armour gleaming in the sunlight. He had tucked her securely against his side, his hold of her was firm but oddly gentle at the same time. Kagome could sense her friend’s aura and knew that Inuyasha was chasing after them. He could not match his brother’s speed, however._

_Sesshoumaru landed on a clearing, a safe distance away from where he had rescued the miko. He set her down on the ground and allowed himself a moment to study the woman. For a second, his piercing amber eyes met the priestess’ deep blue ones. This woman was curious. Even in such a situation, she did not show a hint of fear._

_Confusion was written on Kagome’s face, as she stared at her saviour. Why was he here? Why had he helped her? Why had he looked at her like that, as if giving her a once over to see if she was hurt? He was Sesshoumaru, didn’t he hate humans? It wasn’t like he actually cared… Could he?_

_Then, the second was over, and Sesshoumaru turned his back to the miko, just as Inuyasha burst into the clearing._


	88. Enigma

“Cut! Alright, everyone, that’s a wrap! Good job!”

Mitsuo stopped growling, relaxed and rubbed his forehead.

“This damn paint or whatever is itchy,” he complained, fighting the urge to scratch his cheeks.

“Bear it like a man!” Taiki snickered from his seat behind the camera crew.

Mitsuo rolled his eyes.

Ken turned around and offered his hand to Satsuki, who was still sitting on the ground.

She looked at him for a moment, but then took it, allowing him to pull her up.

“Are you alright, Yukino-san?” he asked politely.

“Yes. Thank you.” she squeezed his hand and let go.

He smiled that crooked smile of his, while she dusted her school uniform.

“You did really well,” Ken complimented the actress.

“Thanks. So did you, it’s good we managed to nail it at the first try,” Satsuki replied.

Truthfully, though, acting had come so easily to her in the previous scene, that Satsuki was not entirely sure that she had even been acting – the confusion ‘Kagome’ had felt mirrored her own so closely.

‘Kagome’s world had turned upside down, with her best friend suddenly becoming the enemy, and their enemy just as unexpectedly becoming her saviour.

Satsuki did not fare much better – she felt just as clueless in her inability to figure Narita Ken out. He seemed to be almost as big as an enigma as ‘Sesshoumaru’ was.

She sighed and broke out of her musings, only to find his dark eyes studying her closely.

“What?” she asked, though her voice lacked its usual defensive tone.

“Nothing, just admiring that adorable pout,” Ken replied casually, his lips twisting in amusement.

Satsuki’s eyes narrowed, but her cheeks also immediately tinted pink. She couldn’t get angry at his blatant flirting even if she wanted to. Instead she squirmed, unable to respond to him. She hadn’t much experience of men making advances at her, so she did not really know how to behave. That was partly why she often grew annoyed at Ken and that bloody amused glint in his eyes. Unlike her, he was very experienced. Talking smoothly and showering her with compliments came naturally to him, but she would only feel uncomfortable and remember her insecurities. Somewhere deep down, she felt happy to have his attention. And she had to admit he had been very kind to her.

But then he would turn around, and she would catch a glimpse of the charismatic ladies’ man, and that instantly made her feel like she was the awkward and unfeminine teenage girl again, the one all the guys wanted to hang out with but never date.

And yet he was there, looking at her with those dark, glowing eyes.

Why?


	89. Because

Satsuki did not realise she had blurted the word aloud until she noticed Ken’s arched brow and heard him return the question.

“What do you mean by ‘Why’?”

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Then, she blushed furiously.

“Never mind, I was just talking to myself,” she muttered hurriedly, before she turned and briskly walked away.

She had made it to the edge of the clearing, past the cameras and the crew, when he caught up to her. A strong hand wrapped around her wrist, ending her attempt to escape. He spun her around. She stared at her feet, unable to meet his eyes as his grip eased and his voice demanded an explanation. His tone was surprisingly gentle, but also firm. It had not been a request.

She shifted uncomfortably, unsure where to begin.

“You remember those three girls you rescued me from? My high school classmates…”

Ken nodded, and the memory made his anger flare up. He knew that something from her past was still paining her.

“You were already acting in dramas when you were in high school,” Satsuki said in a soft voice, “so I don’t think you can really understand, but I hated high school. Those girls never passed a chance to pick on me. I was on the volleyball team; I was an athlete and a tomboy, and awkward and gangly. My figure didn’t really start filling out until I was entering my twenties.”

She wrapped her arms around her, seeking comfort in the gesture.

“Like I said on our first night here, during the guessing game… I’ve never had a boyfriend. I wasn’t feminine enough, I guess, I had plenty of guy friends, but no one ever asked me out. Even in college. I’ve never even been on an actual date. My first kiss was with you!” she confessed, pain evident in her voice. Her nails were digging into the fabric of her school uniform. “No one has ever been interested in me. So I don’t understand what you want from me! Why do you keep flirting with me? You of all people! You shouldn’t even notice I exist!”

Silence fell, during which Ken regarded the beautiful woman before him. She still refused to look at him and was breathing heavily after her outburst.

“You have this aura of innocence around you. I suppose that makes most men see you as a friend, regard you more as a sister than as a woman,” Ken spoke at last.

Satsuki’s heart fell and her shoulders slumped.

“You are different from other women, Yukino-san. You command attention without seeking it. And to me, this innocence of yours is addicting. It makes me want to both corrupt you and protect you.”

Satsuki bit her lip, hesitantly peering at him under her lashes.

“Whether you believe it or not, Yukino-san, you are strong. I respect you for your persistence. And contrary to your personal conviction, you are a very attractive woman. How could I not notice you?”

He hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face up, forcing her wide blue eyes to meet his amber ones.

She saw no amusement in them this time, no predatory gleam either. Only sincerity.

“I wish you could see what I see,” he murmured gently. He leaned in, placing a single, soft kiss on top of her head. Satsuki didn’t even feel his lips, since she was still dressed up as ‘Kagome’ and wearing a wig, but she could sense the sheer comfort of the simple gesture.

Then he turned and walked away, leaving her alone with her confusion and mixed feelings. 


	90. New Light

Satsuki looked out to the changing scenery rushing by and to her own faint reflection on the bus window. She had been excited when they had been driving to the location, but she had never expected the trip to be so eventful. Now, as they were driving back to Tokyo, her mood was sombre. Himeko, who had first sat next to her, had given up trying to talk to her as it was clear the young woman wasn’t listening, and had moved to sit with Kouji instead.

Satsuki sighed, leaning her chin to the hand. She still couldn’t believe she had gone and spilled her guts to Narita. He had cornered her and demanded her to answer, so she had, and once she had started the words didn’t stop until she had truly laid bare all her pain and insecurity before him.

She had expected him to laugh or scoff at her but he had done neither. He had been so sweet, gentle and comforting with her and that both made her heart flutter and utterly baffled her. She would never have imagined that Narita Ken, the smooth and charismatic player could be so tender. There had been no ulterior sexual motives behind his actions; he had been kind and understanding. He had chosen his words so carefully - as if he had been mindful of the wounds she had showed him in the heat of the moment.

And for the first time, she accepted that Narita Ken truly was attracted to her. For the first time, she was willing to consider that he was serious about her. That he wanted her.  _Her_ , and not just her body. It was still a dizzying thought… But he had said he wanted to protect her. The notion made the butterflies come alive in the pit of her stomach.

She was still confused. She was still having mixed feelings. She was still trying to figure out Narita Ken.

But one thing was sure.

She had some serious introspection to do. She needed to get a hold of herself first. She needed to work things out, and to determine what she wanted.

She needed to figure out if she was ready to take a step forward and leave her past behind.


	91. Bad News

Noriko was having a great Wednesday. The weather was really nice and it just felt like the whole world was smiling at her. She had enjoyed a romantic dinner last night with Taiki, to make up for him having to cancel their date on Sunday. The memory of the night alone was enough to make her smile.

Her agent had called her in the morning, to let her know that a popular magazine wanted to have an interview with her, and that a producer of an upcoming miniseries wanted to invite her to the casting. A new job opportunity sounded very exciting, especially since half of the  _Inuyasha_  episodes were already being cut. The filming would only go on for a few more months until they would wrap the show up. The thought made Noriko feel both happy and sad at the same time.

When she got to work everything went well. The scenes they shot in the morning were interesting, and she acted really well together with Mitsuo and Satsuki.

At lunch the cafeteria was offering her favourite meal. She sat in a corner table, chatting and laughing with Izumi. They were comparing notes and telling date stories, since Izumi too had been on a date with Mitsuo over the weekend.

After the lunch, Noriko headed to her dressing room to get her make-up redone. When she entered the room, the make-up artist and her assistant were already there, leafing through a magazine. They were huddled over the magazine, deep in a discussion, frowning and shaking their heads.

“Hi girls,” Noriko greeted them. “What is so interesting?”

The two young women started and looked up. The make-up artist stared at Noriko like a deer caught in headlights, with a mix of panic and horror. The assistant wore a guilty expression.

Their reaction really alarmed the actress.

 “What is it?” she asked hesitantly in a soft voice.

The women shared a look, as if silently debating the matter. Then, the make-up artist sighed and handed over the magazine.

It was opened at a gossip column, and Noriko noticed immediately what it was the two had been talking about.

There was a picture of Taiki on the left hand corner on the page, shot on a crowded street. A red-haired woman was next to him, and his hand was wrapped around her shoulders.

_The actor Matsuno Taiki was seen last Sunday in Ginza, Tokyo, together with an unknown female._

Sunday. That’s when they had been supposed to go on a date, but Taiki had called in last minute to cancel.

The magazine dropped from Noriko’s numb, shaking fingers to the floor.


	92. Doubt

Noriko sat in the chair, quiet and unmoving, pale and fragile like a porcelain doll. The make-up artist and her assistant did not speak as they worked on her, just tiptoed around casting worried glances.

Noriko didn’t know what to think. They had been going out for over a year. She knew Taiki, she trusted him, and she would not allow one stupid photograph in a gossipy magazine to destroy their relationship. She was not the jealous type and she knew many of Taiki’s friends were female. Noriko knew she had nothing to worry about; her boyfriend adored her and would never hurt her.

Many people thought Taiki was boisterous, but she knew that he was dedicated and honest.

And there really was the crux of the problem.

They had been together so long that Noriko had met the people in Taiki’s life. And neither his sister nor any of his closest female friends had a red hair like that.

It wasn’t at all like Taiki to cancel their date, let alone on the very last minute like that.

The Taiki she knew would not go behind her back, would not lie to her, would not feed her excuses. Taiki was honest to a fault, and if he was going shopping with a girl he would usually just told her that and wouldn’t have tried to hide it.

And that was what hurt her most, what fed her insecurities, what made her feel sick to her stomach.

It was hard to believe that stubborn little voice insisting ‘Taiki wouldn’t do that’, when before her there was clear evidence that he had.

And Noriko just couldn’t understand why.

She wanted to trust him with all her heart, but she couldn’t help the painful confusion, that little venomous voice whispering at the back of her mind.

She loved her boyfriend, but she could not help that haunting sliver of doubt.


	93. Third Degree

Izumi knocked on the door and cracked it open.

“Hey, Noriko-chan, we’re just about to start. Are you ready?”

The cheer vanished from Izumi’s face immediately when she saw her friend. She could tell right away that the sweet girl was upset. She looked like she was about to cry. The make-up artists too were sharing guilty glances and wringing their hands. Izumi’s eyes narrowed and her shoulders drew back as she walked into the dressing room.

“You two, out!”

The make-up artists started, but quickly scampered to obey the actress. The door closed behind them, leaving only Izumi and Noriko in the room.

“What is it?” Izumi asked, getting right to the point.

“Nothing,” Noriko said evasively, facing Izumi with a brave, faltering smile. “Just a silly little thing.”

Izumi scowled, and her sharp eyes spotted the magazine that lied open in Noriko’s lap.

“What’s that?”

“A magazine.”

“Show me.”

Noriko took the magazine and put it behind her back.

“There’s nothing in it.”

“Like hell there is!” Izumi snapped. “Please. Tell me what is wrong.”

Noriko’s lip trembled. She pulled out the magazine and offered it to Izumi. The actress took it, and soon noticed the picture that had upset her friend.

“That son of a bitch,” Izumi muttered darkly under her breath.

“Look it’s probably nothing,” Noriko said pleadingly. “Taiki isn’t… He would never…”

“Have you talked to him?”

“No, I just found out.”

“Alright, then I will.”

Before Noriko had time to resist, Izumi had left the dressing room and was heading back to the studio.

”Taiki- _san_  may I speak to you? In private?” Izumi called to the actor once she had found him, her voice brisk and her eyes flaming.

Taiki blinked in surprise but flashed a quick grin.

“Sure!” he agreed and followed Izumi into an empty dressing room. After closing the door, Izumi turned around to confront Taiki and smacked him with the magazine.

“Owww! What the hell, Izumi?!” the actor complained.

“You know, I wanted to ask you the very same thing,” Izumi hissed, now pushing the page with the offending photographic evidence at Taiki’s face. “Your girlfriend is in her dressing room, putting on a brave face and trying not to cry. Anything you want to share, Taiki?”

The blonde man looked at the photograph, his eyes widened in shock.

“Shit! Who the heck took that pic?”

“That’s not really what I want to know.”

“Look, it isn’t what you think.”

“Who’s the chick?” Izumi demanded relentlessly.

“Melissa. She’s been my stylist in a few earlier projects.”

“So you’re into foreign women now?”

“No!” Taiki denied, offended by the accusation. “I told you it isn’t like that! I just wanted her opinion, you know? As an expert in fashion and all that crap.”

“Well if it really was nothing, you should go tell all that to Noriko-chan.”

“I can’t!” Taiki huffed. “It has to be a surprise!”

“What are you talking about?” Izumi asked incredulously.

Taiki frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You never saw anything, alright?” he told Izumi in a pleading tone.

“Alright,” she agreed, though her scepticism showed in her voice.

Taiki pulled out a small rectangular box out of his pocket.

Izumi gasped in surprise.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah.”

“When are you going to…?”

“In a few weeks. On her birthday.”

Izumi bit her lip.

“I’m really sorry. I jumped into conclusions and – “

“Don’t sweat it. It’s ok, I’m glad you’re looking out for Noriko.”

A bit shyly at first, but then growing stronger, the two of them smiled, now sharing the secret.


	94. Conclusion

Satsuki sat on a chair, resting her chin on her hands, and watched as ’Sesshoumaru’ and ‘Kagura’ battled it out in front of the cameras. It had been a week since they had come back to Tokyo and continued shooting at the studio. A week since she had thoughtlessly spilled her guts to Ken, bared the wounds of her past that still were fresh. It had been quite pathetic, actually, and she had later felt embarrassed over the whole episode. But Ken had not brought up the incident since, as if sensing that she did not want to talk about it. He did not treat her any different, he was still polite to her, he still sought out opportunities to spend time with her, he still appeared to be interested in her.

And none of those things irritated her, rather, she felt glad and relieved. Was she already losing the battle? Had he managed to slip past her defences?

“Why such a deep frown, Satsuki-chan?”

The actress started and turned to look at the actor sitting beside her.

“Morikawa-san! Uhm, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” the older man questioned kindly, then glancing at the scene being acted out in front of them. “And this nothing is in no way related to Ken-san?”

Satsuki’s cheeks flushed slightly and she slumped on her seat.

“That obvious, huh?” she muttered in defeat.

Morikawa shrugged.

“I’ve been watching you both, this little cat and mouse you’ve been playing for so long. Do you still hate him?”  

“No, I haven’t for a while now. It’s just that he is so well…  _smooth_  and it makes me feel so small. Someone like him and then me who has never even dated anyone… The gap between us feels so big and I’m at a loss.”

“Would you want to experience those things then? Dating, relationships, love?”

Satsuki bit her lip and nodded. Of course she wanted those things; she was sick and tired of watching from the side how all her friends found someone that made them happy.

“I do, I just… I don’t know what I should do.” Satsuki sighed and stared at the floor.

Morikawa smiled gently, his eyes shining with understanding.

“You have to be confident, Satsuki-chan. You have to be ready to fall.”

“I don’t want to fall,” the actress said in a small voice. “I don’t want to be hurt any more than I already have.”

“You can’t fall in love or have a relationship with someone as long as you stay safe behind your wall and shelter your heart. It is scary to stand before someone, to lay your heart bare for them, but without taking that leap of faith, nothing serious can begin.”

She raised her gaze, found the old man’s kind eyes. His words really stuck her and she recognised the truth in them.

“You can’t trust another person as long as you protect yourself, and trust is a cornerstone for a relationship.”

“I suppose that’s true,” she replied slowly. Somehow she felt like her eyes had opened, like now she could see what she needed to change.

“Do you trust him, Satsuki-chan?” Morikawa prompted.

The actress didn’t answer, but her gaze once more settled on the battling ‘Sesshoumaru’ as her budding feelings and insecurities warred in her heart.

 


	95. Challenge

Satsuki mulled over everything for a few more days. Morikawa’s words of wisdom kept replaying in her head, the same as her previous encounters with Narita Ken.

Deep down, she knew it was was already too late. She had started to warm up to the actor a while ago. Yet the thought of letting these feelings blossom felt daunting to her. It frightened her to even think to lower walls that had been protecting her for so long, to expose herself to another person.

Her insecurities were eating her; haunting just like the old memory from her middle school days, one she had tried her best to forget.

She had a crush on a guy in her class. The first time she had ever felt the butterflies, fluttering frantically in the pit of her stomach. Eventually, she had gathered her courage and confessed her feelings – with rather disastrous results. She had been rejected with derision and then made a public laughingstock

And now here she was again, teetering on that very brink.

She wondered if she had the courage this time, to face another potential catastrophe and the world of hurt that came from having her feelings discarded and trampled upon.

She was not even sure yet if she liked Narita enough to take the gamble of baring her heart. Yet, there was a part of her that wanted to just go for it, if only so that she could finally conquer her fears and defeat the ghosts of her past. The part that was tired of the insecurities and urged her to move on, to become the person she wanted to be.

But after all this internal struggle, the question still remained.

Did she trust Narita Ken?

If she laid her heart onto the palm of his hand, would he treasure it, or crush it completely?

The only way to find out was to try.

After spending hours and hours pondering this problem, of wanting to both move on and stay safe in her comfort zone, she decided that she should do a compromise. She would allow Ken to court her, a sort of a trial period that did not yet require much commitment on her part; she could keep herself safe for a little while longer, while determining if Ken was really worth the risk of putting her heart on the line.

So, four days after her conversation with Morikawa, Satsuki arrived to the set at the studio and marched right up to Narita Ken, who was sitting to a side, reading that day’s script. Standing in front of him, Satsuki shifted a little and then addressed him.

“You say you’re interested in me?”

“Yes, I believe I have been telling you that on several occasions,” he replied smoothly.

“You’re not just after a quick romp in the sack?”

“Well of course having a ‘romp’ as you put it would be very desirable an outcome. But I promise you I would take my sweet time to – “

“Shut up!” Satsuki interrupted quickly, having blushed furiously.

Ken laughed softly and then shook his head.

“You are alluringly innocent, Yukino-san,” he then said. “If I said I did not want to sleep with you, I’d be lying. But taking you to my bed is not my sole objective, if that is what you’re asking.”

Satsuki grudgingly accepted the answer - at least the infuriating man had been honest. She took a deep breath and then issued her challenge.

“If you truly are serious about me, prove it!”

Ken must have caught quickly the deeper meaning under her words, for his dark eyes grew suddenly alight, and a crooked grin appeared on his lips.


	96. Flying Colours

Narita Ken knew that he had won the moment Satsuki had walked up to him and presented her ‘challenge’. He had recognised immediately what it truly was – a permission for him to pursue her in earnest. Ken was glad that his long, patient wait had finally paid off. He had hoped that the woman would have a change of heart sooner or later – much, much later knowing Satsuki. But at long last she had decided to give him a chance, and that was all he needed.

He was certain that he would be able to win her over, after all, he had managed to get this far. He had prevailed in the face of her prejudice; he had won against her doubts. He finally had her exactly where he wanted, he had been dealt the winning hand and all that was left now was to finish the game.  

Yukino Satsuki was absolutely alluring, and her naïve innocence just added to her charm. She appeared to be completely oblivious to how attractive she was. It was one of the features he liked best about her.

Ken had been an actor since he had been 15 or so. In his career he had met plenty of women who were very aware of their looks, and who appeared to take their fair appearance as a permission to behave like horribly shallow, conniving and attention seeking drama queens. Of course not all attractive women were like that. And while Satsuki’s innocence was charming, it did have a setback: her lack of confidence. It frustrated Ken sometimes; he couldn’t fathom why she thought so little of herself at times.

Ken knew what a remarkable woman she was. Despite her vulnerability she had this amazing strength to her. Like she had just marched right up to him, telling him to prove how serious he was about her. It could not have been easy for her to do something like that, yet she had gathered her courage and taken that step forward. And confidence could be built up over time; he would have all the time in the world to gently coax it to grow, once Satsuki was his.

He could not wait for the day when he could finally claim her. The wait was agonising, but he knew he would have to proceed slowly. It had worked for him so well this far, and the last thing he wanted was to scare her away now when he had finally got her so close. Ken was well aware that Satsuki still had her doubts about his motives, and he was all set to prove her wrong.

He accepted her challenge, and he was going to pass it with flying colours.


	97. Disbelief

Satsuki glanced into the mirror in her dressing room, mussing with her hair. It lay a bit too flat to her liking, having been pinned up under Kagome’s wig all morning. She sighed resignedly, this was as good as it was going to get.

_It’s just a lunch_ , she told herself firmly, trying to quell the nervousness.

Satsuki steeled herself and stepped out of her dressing room. Ken was waiting, leaning against a wall opposite to her door.

”Ready?” he asked, walking over to her and offering her his arm like a proper gentleman. She quirked her brow and hesitated a moment, but then took his arm, allowing him to lead her away. They left the studio together.

“What’s that all about?” Taiki asked curiously, his eyebrows hiking into his wild bangs in surprise as his eyes followed the retreating couple.

“Beats me,” Mitsuo blurted in confused awe. “Ken-san isn’t even filming today.”

Narita had another job, a movie of some sort, and he was now dividing his time between the two projects. He shouldn’t even be at the studio today, Mitsuo would have thought that the movie would take his full attention and monopolise his time.

“I’d say it seems like they’re going out to have lunch together,” Izumi said dryly as she came to stand next to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek by a way of greeting.

“Well it kinda  _looks_  like it,” Taiki ceded, his tone doubtful. “But putting it like that makes it sound like a  **date** , and those were Ken and Satsuki walking off together.”

“So?” Izumi challenged. “Ken-san has never been furtive about his intentions,” the actress shrugged.

“I suppose he finally managed to wear Satsuki down,” Mitsuo pondered aloud, and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m not too surprised by that, he seemed rather determined to catch her,” Izumi said lightly, wrapping her arms around Mitsuo. “Anyway, Taiki, you have no time to be worrying about Satsuki and Ken.”

“I know,” the actor said. “I’ve made preparations; everything should be ready for Friday.”

“What’s on Friday?” Mitsuo asked curiously.

“Noriko-chan’s birthday,” Izumi replied.

“Oh,” Mitsuo nodded. “Big plans?”

“ _Very_  big,” Taiki muttered cryptically. “I just hope everything will go well.”

“It will,” Izumi said reassuringly. “I put in a good word for you.”

“I don’t think she’s angry at me,” Taiki said hesitantly. “And she hadn’t tried to avoid me either or anything, but she just feels a bit distant.”

“She wants to believe you, but she can’t help feeling doubts,” Izumi said. “But don’t worry, it will turn out alright.”  

“I hope you’re right,” Taiki sighed.


	98. Lunch

Satsuki almost trembled with anxiety, as they walked along the street. She clung to Ken’s arm like a drowning person held onto a rope, hoping to find the balance, hoping for the world to stop whirling around her. She was so giddy with nervousness that everything was just spinning. The whole thing just felt too surreal to be true. She – Yukino Satsuki the pathetic inexperienced virgin – was out on a date. Just a simple lunch date, but nonetheless a  _real_  date. With Narita Ken. She stole a glance at him and he immediately peeked back at her out of the corner of his eye, the familiar crooked grin briefly gracing his lips. Her nervousness erupted anew at the sight of that grin, it made a funny flutter come alive in the pit of her stomach.

The restaurant he led her to was located near the studio. It was a fancy place, but not in the intimidating kind of a way, Satsuki was not only on her first date, she didn’t really have experience with fancy either. But this restaurant didn’t add to her nervousness, and for that, she was grateful. They got their own privacy, not a booth but actually an entire room for themselves, a Japanese styled room.  She sat down onto a cushion. Ken took his seat across the low table. He gazed at her, his dark eyes gleaming. Satsuki swallowed quickly and picked up the menu, hiding behind it. Her own heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears.

But then, Ken started talking to her, drawing her into conversation. Brushing over light, casual, everyday topics like work. He told her about the movie he had started filming, what an interesting and challenging character he needed to portray and how honoured he was working with a famous director. She listened to it all, feeling excited, and then said to him that she, too, hoped to get new and thrilling work opportunities after they would stop filming  _Inuyasha_. He assured her she would get new offers. Together they speculated about how  _Inuyasha_  would be received once the episodes would start airing. They gushed together about Nishida-sensei’s novels, as they both greatly enjoyed his series. The waiters came and went, they started to eat while still holding a good conversation, and Satsuki didn’t even realise that the nervousness had melted away. Because this might be a date, with Narita Ken, but it was still just a lunch, one of many she had had with him before this day, the only difference was that now they were not in the cafeteria at the studios, but out in this fancy but yet oddly comfortable and inviting restaurant.

There was nothing to be afraid about.

She might be ignorant and inexperienced, but Ken was not. And he watched closely at the woman who had caught his interest, bent on coaxing her out of her shell one short step at a time.   


	99. Problematic

Since the lunch date, they had met two times: once they had simply taken a stroll in a park, and the other time they had gone to a concert.

Today, however, was the first time they had to work together since they had started seeing each other, and Satsuki was struggling to keep her act together.

Seeing him now, when they were  _dating_ , always made her feel a rush of emotions ranging from anxiousness to attraction. She had to fight hard not to blush every time their eyes met, and it was no wonder that she had trouble with her concentration in such nervous circumstances. Working was difficult, and especially keeping in character was a struggle. Satsuki tried to cling to Kagome, but her efforts were in vain; she kept slipping, like she was grasping straws. It was frustrating, and she hated the fact that Ken could mess with her head to such an extent, by simply existing.

What aggravated her further was that  _he_  did not seem to have any problems working even if she was present. That irritated Satsuki to no end, but also evoked a grudging admiration from her. But then again, Narita was a professional, who had been acting for 11 years, and she was a newbie filming her first show ever.

Satsuki’s temper spiked then and she resolved not to let Ken get under skin, to not let her acute awareness of him to render her into one of those annoying simpering females who could do nothing but make eyes at their prince charming. Satsuki grimaced at the mental image and then quickly shrugged it off. She needed to concentrate now, she needed to stop being herself and become Kagome instead. Satsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to fade away. She was not sure exactly how she did it, but she did succeed then, slipping into her character as easily as changing clothes.

The rest of that morning went well, and she managed to act together in a scene with Ken without falling to pieces. Later, when they had lunch together in the cafeteria, he told her she had done a great job. Nervously, she confided to him about the trouble she had first experienced with her character, but to her relief Ken nodded understandingly, and did not mock her about it. He simply commended her resolve and how she had managed to take control of the situation. In the end, he told her, she had acted Kagome well and naturally, and that was all that mattered. Satsuki averted her eyes from him then, but flushed gratefully at his praise.


	100. Present

Noriko was having mixed feelings, as she sat in front of the mirror, preparing for her date with Taiki. She was happy that he was taking her out tonight, she did love him, and he was the one person she wanted to spend this important day with. However, the photograph of Taiki and that unidentified woman still haunted her at times, the doubt she tried to fight back surfacing every once in a while.

Noriko sighed softly, and then determinedly banished the gloominess away. She would not let her insecurities to ruin tonight for the both of them. Besides, Izumi had assured that she had nothing to worry about. Noriko knew that her friend had cornered Taiki about the photograph. If Taiki could not clear it up with her, there had to be a really good reason for him to keep a secret.

Today was her birthday, and she did not want to spend it worrying about inconsequential matters. Not when the day had already gone so great until now, and she knew it could only get better from here. At work, everyone had wished her happy birthday, her fellow actors and actresses, the make-up and costume staff, the camera, sound and lighting crew. Even the director had congratulated her. Izumi had even brought a cake for her, one that everyone had tasted during breaks. It had really warmed Noriko, that everyone had been so nice and considerate. And now, the evening of this marvellous day would belong to Taiki. He was taking her out, though not even Noriko knew where.

It turned out that Taiki had reserved them a table at a famous restaurant, located at the top of a high rise building. The view was spectacular, and Noriko smiled as she gazed at the city glittering down below. The dinner progressed nicely. The setting was very romantic, and not only because of the view. Their table was apart from others, so it created a really intimate atmosphere. The evening had been much better than Noriko had expected. This time, Taiki had really outdone himself. As they were both actors and lived their lives according to a work schedule, it was a rare luxury to be able to spend a whole evening together.

When they were both enjoying the dessert, Taiki abruptly approached the topic Noriko had pushed out of her mind. The photograph on the gossip magazine. At first Noriko was a little alarmed, the wonderful atmosphere of their date had made her forget about the whole ordeal, but now Taiki had brought it up and her doubts and insecurities surfaced once again.

But soon they all disappeared, when Taiki explained the circumstances, how the woman had been a work acquaintance whose advice Taiki had needed, and how they had been only shopping together. How he had wanted to explain it all to her the moment she had found out, but he couldn’t because he had needed to keep it a secret from her.

Noriko smiled at her boyfriend. It all made sense again, she knew her Taiki would be faithful.

“Let me guess,” she spoke gently, “you were getting me a present?”

And a present she got, one that far exceeded her wildest dreams.


	101. Happy News

_A small press conference was held yesterday to announce the engagement of actor **Matsuno Taiki**  (known for the 2010 yakuza film _Lawless  _and for a lead role in the TV thriller_ End to Games _) to actress **Hidaka Noriko**  (who played the heroine in the recent film_ Sincerely Yours _and is famous for her performance as the female lead in the long-running period drama_ Once Upon A Time In Edo _)._

_The happy couple met through mutual friends two years ago, and they have been dating for almost 18 months. Matsuno laughed that to him it was love at first sight, but that it took a while until he managed to win Hidaka over. Matsuno proposed while the couple was out celebrating Hidaka’s 25th birthday._

_When asked about the recent article published in_ Stars Weekly  _featuring a photograph of Matsuno and an unidentified female, Matsuno denied the rumours and said the woman in the photo was a work acquaintance of his, and that at the time the picture was taken, he was actually out buying a ring for his fiancée. At this, Hidaka raised her hand to allow the assembled reporters a better view of the slender white gold diamond ring fit for a princess._

_Currently, the two of them are both working in the anticipated TV drama_ Inuyasha _, which is expected to start airing in August._

Narita Ken closed the magazine and handed it back to Satsuki.

“I believe congratulations are in order,” he hummed bemusedly.

“I congratulated them on the set. The whole studio was taken by a storm when they walked in this morning and announced the news.” Satsuki replied, putting the magazine away to her bag.

“I can imagine,” Ken murmured, shaking his head lightly.

They were having another lunch date. It almost felt that they had nothing  _but_  lunch dates anymore, twice or thrice a week. As of late, Ken had been very busy with the filming of his new movie. He was at the studio or on a location until very late in the evenings, so lunch breaks were the only times he could manage to see Satsuki, however shortly it would be. Still, it made Satsuki feel flattered that he wanted to see her so much that he made time for her in his hectic schedule. That alone spoke a fair deal about how serious Narita was about her. She was happy for that.

She actually liked their regular lunch dates; she enjoyed the conversations they had. He was courteous and attentive. He had a sharp and dry sense of humour Satsuki was growing fond of. He was intelligent, and well learned in many kind fields, which made him an interesting person to spend time with.

Slowly but surely, he was making her see who he was, as a person, not as a professional. And little by little, it started to become more and more evident to Satsuki that there was much more to him than the charismatic ladies’ man she had initially mistaken him to be.  

  


	102. Capture

Satsuki sat in a shadowy corner, studying the room. Her eyes found and followed everything and everyone, and she hoped she could commit it all to memory, to make an imprint as vivid and real as the film footage they were shooting for the drama. She had felt it for a while now, but every day the sensation grew just a little bit clearer and starker. Every day, they were that much closer to the end.

To Satsuki, this drama was fantastic. It was the first one she had ever been a part of, and the experience had been magical. She did not want it to end. It had changed her. She had become a better actress, she had learned so much from her co-workers. She had come out of her shell and gained many new friends – both among her fellow actors and the supporting staff. For example, she had really hit it off with her and Noriko-chan’s archery instructor.

She saw one of the make-up artists touch up on the lines and wrinkles on Kyouda-san’s face, aging her so she could become ‘Kaede’.  Morikawa-san was sitting down head bowed in conversation with his son. Mamiko-chan was pouting in her seat, unhappily picking at ‘Rin’s’ checker kimono. Satsuki knew that the little diva had been disappointed to find out she had to wear something so plain. Satsuki supposed she had seen too many periodical dramas depicting high born ladies and princesses all dolled up and had thus harboured false expectations about  _Inuyasha_.

Himeko and Kouji were in a far-off corner of the big studio, deep in an animate discussion that involved much gesturing, exclamations and giggles. Satsuki was slightly curious what they were talking about… but then again, knowing the two of them, it was probably not something she’d be interest in.

Taiki and Izumi were just behind the cameras. Though they were standing close together, they did not speak to one another. Both of them were engrossed watching Mitsuo and Noriko act a scene from ‘Kikyo’s’ and ‘Inuyasha’s’ earlier days.

Mitsuo and Noriko were sitting side by side on the set. They did not speak, but brought their characters’ emotions to life in their expressions and body language. Satsuki, too, was impressed by how much they could express without resorting to words. Everyone in this room was so talented, and Satsuki could but hope that one day she would be on their level.

Director Takahashi’s familiar form was the last to catch Satsuki’s attention. She was especially grateful to Takahashi, without her she wouldn’t be here, a part of the wonderful drama they had brought to life. The director was watching over the scene Mitsuo and Noriko were acting out like a hawk, and then yelled cut, gave the shot her okay, and ushered them to do the next scene. Lights and cameras were checked and prepared, and then it was action again.

And endless cycle that had become so familiar to her.

“What are you doing, hiding away here on your own?”

Satsuki startled and whipped around, to see Ken’s dark eyes glinting.

“What are you doing here?” she blurted out.

“I’m scheduled for today, as I told you.”

“Yes, for the afternoon. It’s only 11 am.”

“Well I thought I’d come early since I don’t need to be at the movie set today.”

“Oh, okay.” Satsuki’s eyes strayed back to the studio and all the people therein.

“It’ll be over soon,” she whispered after a while.

Ken nodded.

“So it will. But there will always be the next time, the next job. Every work you act in is a separate journey. You’re still only at the beginning, Satsuki-san. The future holds endless possibilities for you.”

His compliment warmed her, but Satsuki had her doubts.

“I wonder,” she sighed, so softly he almost didn’t hear her.


	103. THE Date

Ken had come to the studio that day, to film a few scenes director Takahashi insisted should be re-done. The new scenes got the ok, and Ken headed out to his dressing room to change back to his normal attire. Before he left the studio to go to his other job, he pulled Satsuki aside.

“Are you free this Saturday?”

Satsuki blinked, slightly surprised, and her heart started to beat a little faster.

“Sure,” she replied quickly. “I have no plans for Saturday.”

“You do now,” Ken told her firmly with a satisfied smirk. “I will come to pick you up at five.”

“Where will we be going?” Satsuki asked, barely able to contain her curiosity.

“My place. I thought I could make you dinner.”

“I didn’t know you cook!”

“I save my cooking skills only for special occasions,” he intoned smoothly.

A smile lit up Satsuki’s face.

“In that case, I can hardly wait.”

Ken bent down to place a single, casual kiss on the actress’ forehead.

“Until Saturday,” he said, before turning around and leaving the studio.

Satsuki watched him go, still smiling, but her pleasant daze was soon shattered.

Out of nowhere, Mitsuo appeared to her side.

“What was that about?” he inquired.

Satsuki didn’t even manage to reply before Himeko and Kouji were there too, both of them sporting wide grins.

“We overheard, Ken-san and Satsuki-chan are going to have a date,” Himeko announced.

“ _The_  date,” Kouji corrected, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh yes, definitely  _the_  date,” Himeko crooned.

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Mitsuo blurted, voicing the question Satsuki had wanted to ask.

“Have you been over at Ken-san’s place before?” Himeko asked Satsuki.

“Well, no… We mostly have just lunch dates because of the schedules…”

“Ha!” Kouji exclaimed victoriously. “ _The_  date,” he said, looking at Himeko who was nodding furiously.

“What’s  _the_  date, then?” Mitsuo asked, his voice betraying his annoyance at the infuriating duo’s antics.

“Well, Ken-san invited Satsuki-chan over – for the first time,” Himeko started in a reasoning tone.

Kouji lifted a finger.

“He said he’ll cook her dinner,” Himeko continued, and another finger of Kouji’s joined the first one.

“And, he said he only cooks on  _special occasions_!” Himeko finished triumphantly, while a grinning Kouji wiggled all three fingers in the air.

“Thus, we can conclude that this date will be  _the_  date!” Himeko announced to her audience of two, both of whom were stunned to silence.

“Meaning,” Kouji chuckled, “that they will be getting it on.”

Mitsuo blinked, while Satsuki flushed furiously.

“What? No! He didn’t, he – “ she babbled in protest, suddenly nervous about the date she had until now been looking forward to.

Desperately, Satsuki turned to Mitsuo.

“Come on, tell these two perverted idiots that they’re way off and making mountains!”

Mitsuo shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he drawled. “I think these two perverted idiots have kind of a point. I mean, those are tell-tale signs.”

Satsuki’s blush deepened.

“Don’t worry, Satsuki-chan,” Himeko chirped. “We’ll help you prepare for the big night.”

Himeko grabbed her arm, and Kouji instantly appeared on her other side, gripping the other arm.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Satsuki groaned, unable to quell the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as the two perverts led her away.


	104. Anxiety

By Saturday, Satsuki was pretty much a nervous wreck. She had barely got a wink of sleep last night, having spent hours twisting in her sheets. Her mood alternated between giddy, excited nervousness and sheer near-panic. Half of the contents of her closet had been emptied out on her bed. Ken would be picking her up in an hour, and she still had not decided what she should wear. For perhaps the first time in her life, Satsuki cursed her tomboy nature. She wanted to look  _good_ , but the vast majority of the clothes she owned were so casual; hoodies and jeans, t-shirts and many pairs of shorts to choose from. But the nicer apparels were quite glaring in the inexistence. Some fancier tops and blouses were located, but the amount of skirts and dresses were minimal. In fact, she only had two dresses, one that had been a gift from one of her girlfriends, complaining as she often did that Satsuki should try dressing a bit more femininely. The actress now woefully wished she had listened to her friend’s advice. The other dress she had actually bought herself, for her first ever TV appearance in that talk show where she had been interviewed together with her  _Inuyasha_  colleagues. Having narrowed the selection down to those two, Satsuki tried them both on. She ended up going with the one her friend had got her, the other felt too stiff and formal, and wearing it would only feed her nervousness.

Well, that was one less thing to worry about. She heaved a sigh. She still didn’t really want to believe that Himeko and Kouji were right about Ken’s intentions for tonight. She was not sure if she was ready for that yet. There hadn’t really been any kissing between them either, Ken had seemed to be content with taking things slow so he could convince her that he was not only after a physical relationship – after all, this whole  dating of theirs was kind of a trial run anyway, to make sure Ken would not end up breaking her heart.

She was very grateful to Ken for this, and thoroughly appreciated it… But a part of her would be ready for something a bit more. Satsuki still remembered her first-hand experience in what a good kisser Narita Ken was. Even if she was not yet ready to go all the way, that did not mean she would resist a little something.

Her mind set, a smile finally graced her lips. She would get through this, and she would have fun tonight, that was for sure!

She chose a nicer pair of underwear – just in case – before she slipped on the dress. She would rather be safe than sorry.   

And so against all odds she was dressed nicely and on time when her doorbell rang. She answered the door and greeted Ken a little breathlessly. 

He simply stood there, with that familiar crooked smile on his lips. It was somehow weird seeing him in her corridor. Satsuki fidgeted a little, fingering the hem of her dress.

“You look exquisite,” he complimented her.

The brunt of Satsuki’s nervousness dissolved at that, and she flashed him a bright smile.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” was her determined answer as she grabbed her purse and followed Ken out.


	105. Impressed

Satsuki’s nervousness returned briefly during the car ride to Ken’s place. Being in such a confined space with the charming actor would have her react in such a way, but soon enough she relaxed as she got used to it. Ken’s presence had after all become familiar to her, both on their previous dates and at the studio. It helped as well that he seemed to exude calm confidence, she drew comfort in that. And he had been so considerate with her so far, she certainly trusted him a lot more now than she had when she suggested this arrangement.

They drove in a companionable silence until they reached their destination. Ken parked the car in an underground garage and then rose to open the door for Satsuki like a perfect gentleman. She hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped her arm around his as they walked to the elevator. Ken told her that he had the penthouse apartment. The nervous flutter returned when they rode up, but it was the excited, giddy,  _good_  kind of nervous. They got off the elevator, and Satsuki could barely stand still while Ken opened the door. He held it out for her, gesturing for her to step in.

“Feel free to explore,” he told her with a smirk as he took off his jacket. “I’ll be stuck in the kitchen for a while so I can feed you.”

“Do you need help?” Satsuki offered, her eyes drinking in the apartment.

It was sleek, modern and open-plan; black, white and chrome were the dominant colours.

“I’d rather you sit down and relax,” he replied, walking into the kitchen.

Satsuki hovered for a moment in the entrance hall, before she felt encouraged enough to take up on Ken’s suggestion to explore. She walked into the living area, glancing at the flat screen television only in passing. It was the bookshelf next to the TV unit that really interested her. Ken had a lot of books, both factual and fiction. She immediately recognised the familiar backs of Nishida-sensei’s books, the series which was her current favourite, and a smile rose to her lips, unbidden. The white leather couch looked inviting, but instead Satsuki walked over to the kitchen, and sat at a bar stool that was by the counter island. She watched him as he pulled out a kettle and filled it with water.

“You have a nice apartment,” she commented. It really suited the image she had of him.

“Thank you,” he replied. After he had put the kettle on the stove, he appeared before her and poured her a glass of wine. She accepted it with thanks.

“So what are you making?” she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.  

“I thought I’d go with Italian. It will be ready in little time, and cooking pasta is easy enough so I don’t have to worry about screwing up.”

“I thought you said you can cook,” Satsuki teased.

“I can, but I don’t cook that often, and I’m trying to impress you,” he smoothly admitted, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Satsuki sipped her wine and smiled, enjoying the warm glow in the pit of her stomach, sparked by his words.


	106. Surprised

Satsuki helped Ken set the table, largely because she had insisted despite his protests. She liked that Ken indulged her to that end, how he felt she deserved to be pampered… But it just did not sit right with Satsuki to stand on the side and watch Ken do all the work himself. After all, he was the one preparing the meal for them, the least she could do was to help out with the little things. So she put the plates and utensils in place, while Ken fetched the pesto sauce from the fridge and placed the bowl of just cooked, steaming pasta to the centre of the table. Then, when all was set, he stepped forth to pull a chair out. Satsuki smiled at the gentlemanly behaviour and sat down at the table. Ken’s hand briefly touched her shoulder as he bent forward to fill her wine glass. Then, he circled the table to take his own seat opposite to her.

“Please help yourself,” he gestured towards the pasta, as he poured wine for himself.

Satsuki filled her plate and relaxed in her chair. This was easy, this was an often repeated pattern, eating and conversing with Ken. Even if this time the setting was different, with them being in the privacy of Ken’s home, eating a dinner he had prepared, there had been so many instances when they had shared a meal, that she immediately felt more relaxed and confident now they were in a familiar ground.

“It’s really tasty,” she complimented the food he had cooked.

“Thank you,” Ken replied. “How has the filming been?” he asked her to spark the conversation.

“Kind of bittersweet,” she grimaced. “I really enjoy being on the set, I love all the people there, I love the show. It’s sad to think it will all be over so soon. At the same time, I’m starting to feel excited about all the possible future roles – not that I have yet been offered any.”

“You will, once the  _Inuyasha_  series starts airing, people will recognise your talent.”

And like that, they continued talking comfortably together, about work, about their mutual acquaintances, about books they had read and TV shows they had watched, about everything and nothing. The dinner was very lovely, the food was delicious, and Ken made for charming company. Eventually, Ken served some ice cream as dessert and they moved over to the living room, sat on the couch together and continued the companionable evening. He put on some music and together they got into a rather deep discussion about  _Inuyasha_ , commenting the story Furui-sensei had penned, reminiscing on the memorable scenes, their most enjoyable moments, all the mayhem happening off the screen, the jokes, the friendships wrought, the pranks played. It really made Satsuki realise what a journey it had been, how much she had really grown during the production.

They sat close as they conversed, and at some point Ken’s hand had come to rest on Satsuki’s thigh, and she found she did not mind that one bit. She was really having a great time, being with Ken no longer felt dangerous or threatening, even if Satsuki still feared for her poor little heart at times… But  as absurd as it might have sounded, sharing the couch with Ken, relishing their talk, the shared laughter, his proximity, it felt right, it felt natural. Satsuki was enjoying herself so immensely that time flew, so she was completely caught off guard when Ken pointed out how late it was getting and offered to call her a cab. Satsuki didn’t really even have time to process the lovely evening had already come to an end before they were already parting, and Ken gave her a chaste fleeting kiss of goodnight.  


	107. Empty

Satsuki was troubled and deep in thought for the whole cab ride home. When the car finally pulled over at her apartment building, she paid the driver and walked in. She was still occupied when she reached her apartment, and thus went on full autopilot as she changed into her pajamas and readied herself to bed. As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, mechanically brushing her teeth, a frown settled onto her brow. She did not notice it though, she was too distracted. She had spent a lovely evening at Ken’s place, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, the dinner had been delicious, the mood had been laid-back and casual but still nice and intimate, and she could honestly say it had been one of the happiest nights in her life so far. And yet something did not sit right at her, something was nagging at the back of her mind, something she could not really identify felt  _wrong_. Though her mind was on it, pondering, struggling to grasp just what that something was, she kept coming up empty. She thought back to the evening, remembered their discussion, the taste of the food, the warmth of his body, the weight of his hand on her thigh.

She washed her face, left the bathroom, walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, internally still going through the memories.

She did not know how long she lay there, staring at the ceiling, her mind whirling, unable to fall asleep even though it was very late. Finally it came to her in the darkness, suddenly, unexpectedly, tearing a sharp gasp from her lips.

She felt  _cheated_. Although Kouji’s and Himeko’s speculation had left her a nervous wreck nearing a panic attack, on some level their words had stuck at the back of her mind. Unconsciously, she had expected something to happen tonight. That’s why she had agonised over what to wear, that’s why she had wanted to look pretty for Ken, that’s why she had chosen a nice pair of underwear before leaving. The evening had been great, and she had loved it – but in the end she was left disappointed. She had only got a quick goodnight kiss, and that had been very innocent on Ken’s standards; no tongue had been involved whatsoever. Satsuki remembered the earlier kisses and she wanted to experience them again now they were together.

Ken was obviously taking things slow with her. He was being the perfect gentleman. And while that was sweet and considerate and made her heart flutter, it was the predatory Ken that had first caught her eye – it was his crooked smirk, those dark eyes and confident manner that made warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. Was it too greedy for her to want both? Was it wrong? Was it too much?

She had already learnt much from Ken, she had gained more confidence through their dates, she had become used to Ken and his presence, she had fallen for him more as she had come to know him better. She was ready to learn even more now. She had not thought she was, she had been so nervous, but the emptiness she felt now, the disappointment mingling with impatience was clear enough indication to her that there was at least a part of her that was curious and willing to take that step forward. She wanted to learn, she wanted the new experiences and above everything, the confidence she would gain from them.

But as long as Ken was dragging her down, she could not move forward. 


	108. Demands

There was a restless bubbling in the pit of Satsuki’s stomach as she headed to work on Monday morning. The day was warm and sunny as she walked from the train station towards the studio, but even that was not enough to bring a smile to her face. The uneasiness she felt was not solely because of the startling realisation following her date on Saturday. If she remembered right, Ken would be on the set today, and Satsuki was not sure how she could face him. She felt like she should talk to him about how she felt, but the mere thought felt difficult and awkward, she didn’t know how to approach it, as inexperienced as she was, especially compared to him.  

Still, the main reason behind her melancholia had absolutely nothing to do with Ken, and everything to do with the TV drama. This would be the very last week of filming. The thought felt surreal to her, it had not fully sunk in yet.   _Inuyasha_  had all but become her life during the past months, and it felt so unreal that it was all about to come to an end. And while she was mourning that loss, and wondering what she would do with her life once the drama was wrapped up, she couldn’t help thinking about the future. Still, Satsuki felt confident from all the experience she had gained from being on  _Inuyasha_ , and she had discovered a true passion for acting, one that could not really be gained on acting classes. One that came from being on the set among the other actors, in costume, in front of the cameras, bringing the magic of the script to life. She was itching for a chance to put her new acting skills to test, to keep challenging herself, to keep exploring new roles and find new opportunities to become even better. She wanted to learn, she wanted to grow, both as an actress and as a woman.

That brought her back to Ken.

Satsuki sighed as she walked in through the doors and headed to her dressing room. She changed into Kagome’s sailor uniform and patiently sat through the make-up. The limited number of days left in this project really brought on certain wistfulness; she almost regarded the green and white monstrosity with affection.

After she was ready, she joined Mitsuo and Izumi who were at the set, Mitsuo already in his costume and Izumi in casual clothes.

“We’re doing a scene with Ken,” Mitsuo told her as she stopped to stand next to them.

“Perfect,” Satsuki sighed.

“Trouble in paradise?” Izumi teased good-naturedly.

“Maybe,” Satsuki said. She looked at the script Mitsuo was holding and overviewed the scene one more time over his shoulder.

Soon enough they were both in front of the cameras together with Ken, shooting the scene in Inuyasha’s and Sesshoumaru’s father’s tomb. While watching the guys fight, Satsuki stumbled and grabbed the sword hilt. Takahashi called cut and ok-ed the scene. The next scene started with Satsuki and Ken facing one another. She stared at him in the eyes and he stared back at her. A million things ran through her mind, ways to start that awkward conversation she needed to have, words that she wanted to tell him. She took a deep breath and braced herself, just taking the plunge into the unknown. She couldn’t really concentrate on acting after she had got it off her chest.

Grabbing the long silver strands of his wig, she pulled his head down. She pressed her lips onto his, firmly and deliberately, despite the shyness she felt deep down inside. She kissed him, in front of everyone, ignoring the excited hoot from the background courtesy of Kouji.

When she pulled away, Ken was giving her his familiar smirk as his eyes searched hers.

“For what do I owe the pleasure?” he murmured.

“Stop walking on eggshells around me,” she told him.

His smirk grew, and his eyes gained the familiar predatory glint.

“As you wish,” he purred into her ear before leaning into another kiss.


	109. Official

Director Takahashi admonished Satsuki sternly for disrupting the shoot, but soon after congratulated the both of them with a small smile. Their friends among the cast and the staff of  _Inuyasha_  also joined in on the congratulations, and although Satsuki felt a little shy after her very visible demonstration, it took quite a while to wipe the silly smile from her lips and go back to channelling Kagome. It took a few tries, but they did manage to finish the scene eventually. Satsuki was sure the scene had turned out pretty good in the end, and hoped that the viewers would come to like it. It really held a special importance to her, it had been the turning point, the moment she had gathered her courage to take the needed step forward.

Now the filming had been wrapped up for the day and the work was over, Satsuki hesitantly hovered nearby, waiting for Ken. Though she had managed to take that step forward, and she was sure Ken had understood what she had wanted to tell him, she still felt like they should have a real talk about where things stood now.

Finally Ken emerged from his dressing room. With his costume – the kimono and the armour, the wig and the contact lenses, the fake nails and fangs and the markings on his face, it was always quite the ordeal to get him back to normal. Satsuki was so very glad ‘Kagome’s’ costume was so much simpler.

“Hi,” she greeted him, averting her eyes and flushing a little.

“Hello, Satsuki-san,” Ken replied smoothly and smirked at her.

“Uhm, I was wondering if you were busy?”

“Right now? I’m at you full disposal.”

“I, erm, just kinda think we should… talk.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ken intoned.

“So if you want, you could come over. To talk.”

“Gladly,” he said with a crooked little smile.

They hailed a cab and rode to Satsuki’s apartment. It was the first time Ken actually crossed the threshold, so Satsuki was understandably nervous. She spent the first minutes fretting about being a good hostess, but soon they were both seated on the living room couch, steaming cups of tea on at hand on the coffee table.

“So…” Satsuki swallowed. “Just to make sure, I think it’s safe to say that you’ve proven yourself to me a hundred times over. I no longer feel so afraid and insecure as I did before… And there is no longer a need for any kind of a trial; I’ve had enough to know that I want this – that I want  _you –_ for real.”

“So it’s official then?” Ken hummed, the corner of his lips twitching.

Satsuki exhaled.

“Yes. I’m all in.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Ken set his hand affectionately on her thigh. He spoke sincerely, for once sounding completely serious. “You do understand the consequences?”

“Yes,” Satsuki sighed. “Though I don’t really want the kind of publicity, to be known as the actress who became Narita Ken’s girlfriend, I suspect that is inevitable.”

“We do not have to make it public yet.  _Inuyasha_  will start airing soon enough, and I’m sure once they see the drama, enough people will understand that you are so much more than the woman who won my heart.”

Satsuki blushed, her heart skipping a beat. She peered at Ken shyly under her lashes, and then the world stopped. Ken was looking at her with the all-too familiar glimmer in his dark eyes. Satsuki’s heartbeat quickened and her lips parted as warmth suddenly pooled in the pit of her stomach. Then her eyelids fluttered shut as Ken’s face neared hers. His lips settled on hers and tasted her hungrily. His need was evident in the kiss, but Satsuki could tell just as clearly that he was holding back, probably because he didn’t want to scare her; he was eager but not aggressively so. The warm, large hand on her thigh tightened its hold as his tongue invaded her mouth, stealing a moan from her. Her heart beat in her chest like mad, and she was overwhelmed by the heat flaring up within. His free hand found her hair, and she instinctively gripped his shoulders as his lips moved, trailing down her neck. She sighed in a bliss, and time stopped. After what could have been either a few seconds or an hour, Ken whispered into her ear.

“Shall we move this into the bedroom?” he purred seductively.

 Her mind hazy and clouded from his sinful kisses, Satsuki gave him a breathless nod.


	110. Perfect Fit

The few months had flown by quickly. Satsuki’s life had changed quite drastically in that short period of time. Sometimes she thought her life had changed overnight – three weeks after she had officially started dating Ken, they had their first public appearance together, as he took her to the premiere of one of his new movies. It had been a red carpet event, and her presence there, as Narita Ken’s girlfriend, seemed to have taken half the country by a storm, if the media was to be believed. Interview requests had poured in, and there had also been several inquiries for her to come to auditions. Though Satsuki was grudgingly becoming used to her sudden elevation in the public eye, she still felt torn about the work offers. She was very glad to receive them, as she couldn’t wait to be chosen for a new role, she was looking forward to the new opportunities. Yet, she did not want to be offered roles just because she was suddenly on demand due to her association with Narita Ken.

She loved him – she could freely admit that now – but work was work, and private life was private life. However, it didn’t appear to be quite as simple as that to the rest of the world.

Still, her manager had told her there had been some new inquires as of late, that seemed more sincere. She had been doing a lot of promotional work for  _Inuyasha_  the past month or so, and Satsuki was becoming more used to the TV appearances and magazine interviews, though more often than not they still filled her with nervousness and butterflies.

She hummed to herself as she put the bag of popcorn into the microwave, and set out to find a suitable bowl from the kitchen cupboards. She was almost half-way into one, when she felt a hand cup her bottom. She emerged from the cupboard together with a bowl, and threw her boyfriend an amused glance over her shoulder.

“Really, that’s the greeting I get?”

“Just showing appreciation for having such a lovely sight greet  _me_ ,” Ken replied with his crooked smirk, and then pulled her into a kiss. She smiled against his lips.

“I didn’t hear you come in, you sneak.” she said as he released her. She set the bowl onto the kitchen counter.

“It’s my apartment, so I will sneak as much as I please.”

Satsuki shook her head.

“I’m glad you’re home. I almost thought you couldn’t make it on time.”

“As did I. The director couldn’t quite decide how he wanted the scene so he kept asking for retakes.”

“That sounds frustrating.”

Ken shrugged.

“As long as the end result is good, it doesn’t matter,” he replied simply.

She smiled at him. His professionalism was what had first begun to win her over.

The microwave stopped with a sharp  _ding_  and Satsuki fished out the hot popcorn bag and poured its delicious contents into the bowl.

“It’s almost time, let’s go!”

The two of them moved to the living room, and Ken put on the TV, selecting the right channel. Five minutes later, the opening credits of the very first episode of  _Inuyasha_  started rolling on the screen.

Satsuki snuggled closer to Ken on the couch.

It was amazing how quickly she had got used to the physical contact, and how swiftly their relationship had become so comfortable and casual. Satsuki was already spending more time in his apartment than her own. Very soon, Ken would bring that matter up with her – he felt it was time to move on to more permanent arrangements.

But for now, it was enough to have her there and feel her slender body beside him, moulding so seamlessly against his body that he couldn’t help but wonder if that was she had been made for; to be his perfect fit.


	111. One Last Reunion

The very moment Satsuki arrived at the hall on Ken’s arm, Mitsuo swept her into a crushing hug. Ken shook his head at the troublesome duo’s reunion, and greeted Izumi.

The general pleasantries were exchanged all around, and then the actual talk could commence.

“So how was the move?”Izumi asked Ken.

“It went very smoothly. It was surprisingly easy to fit all Satsuki’s things into my apartment.”

“Not even the slightest temptation to go back to the bachelor life?” Izumi teased.

“None whatsoever,” Ken replied firmly.

“Congrats , I heard you’re doing a movie next!” Satsuki gushed to Mitsuo.

“Thanks! I’ve been told you’re filming, too. How’s that going?” Mitsuo asked.

“Great! I’m doing another drama, this one is a romantic comedy. I actually just did an episode where Morikawa-san did a guest appearance!”

“Oh, that reminds me! Guess who are working together again?”

“Who?”

“Akio-kun and Mamiko-chan! They are playing step-siblings in a family drama.”

“No way!” Satsuki exclaimed. “Where did you hear  _that_?”

“Izumi bumped into Himeko the other day, and she told her,” Mitsuo shrugged.

Satsuki laughed.

“Well that sounds familiar; Himeko was always up to date with the newest gossip. Has she come already?”

“Yeah I think I saw her here somewhere…” Mitsuo paused, glancing around the room, until he finally spotted the fashionable actress, who was standing on the other side of the room, chatting amiably with Kouji. “Well there’s a surprise,” Mitsuo snorted.

“Is that her husband?” Satsuki wondered aloud.

“Probably.”

Satsuki felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned to her boyfriend with a ready smile.

“Look who just got in,” Ken told her, nodding towards the door.

Satsuki turned to look. Taiki was grinning, as always, and Izumi had already rushed over and pulled Noriko into a warm hug.

Taiki sauntered over to them and greeted them, which in Mitsuo’s case included some patting on the shoulders, for Ken a polite nod, and Satsuki got a little peck on the cheek.

“How’s life treating you people?” he asked in his usual casual manner.

“Good,” Satsuki smiled.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Mitsuo grinned.

“It’s a hassle, but luckily the womenfolk are the ones in charge – that means Noriko and our mothers, mostly. We’ve set the date – it’ll be in May. The ceremony will be a small one, just family and our closest friends… But the reception will be a big one. You’re all invited there, by the way. The invitations will come whenever the ladies have ironed out all the details.”

“Sounds like you’re on schedule, then,” Satsuki told him.

 They stood around chatting for a while longer, catching up with one another, before Satsuki and Ken excused themselves. They went around the room, to meet and greet their other former colleagues. They smiled at Kouji’s affectionate teasing, and were introduced to Himeko’s husband. They exchanged a few words with Kyouda-san. She had come despite a strained ankle. Ken and Morikawa-san chatted amiably while Satsuki got to know his wife and caught up with their son Akio-kun. Mamiko-chan latched herself onto Ken at some point, and glared daggers at Satsuki, who was just as unimpressed by the snobbish child as she had always been. They were saved when director Takahashi made her way over to them, congratulated them for moving in together, and inquired about their work life. Ken and Satsuki even briefly exchanged words with the eccentric writer, who seemed to be very excited about her latest project.

Finally, it was time, and director Takahashi asked for everyone’s attention.

“Colleagues and friends,” she began, once the chatter in the hall had quieted down. “We have all gathered here today for a very important occasion.  Over a year ago, we began to work on something special, a TV drama that is a particularly close to my heart. I’m sure we all have been humbled by how well everyone has received our show. The numbers have been phenomenal, and the TV company has been singing praises to us. So, you have every right to feel proud, as we will now embark on our very last journey, and watch together the very last episode of  _Inuyasha_!”

Cheers and applause erupted in the hall, and smiles rose to everyone’s faces as they saw all the culmination of all their hard work come to life.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
